Untold Legend
by Yakuza Of Hell
Summary: Broly was sent to Earth instead of Kakarot. Forced to live on Earth and has to find a way to get his revenge, but Broly has to find a way to live and fit in on this new planet. Broly will have to put a hold on finding Frieza because a whole new world has opened up for him.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Dragon ball or Highschool DxD**

**I've been thinking of doing this crossover for a while now, so I'm gonna try and see how it does. I had to think of a way to start it and I had the slightest clue how, so I just went with my gut until it clicked in.**

**I hope it's alright, but if not, it's all good. Onto the story.**

The Saiyan race once held the strongest warriors that the galaxy had to offer until one day the entirety of its race and planet were wiped from the galaxy from a tyrannical ruler known as Lord Frieza.

"My Lord, all of the Saiyans have been exterminated just as you planned for." Zarbon said.

"Indeed, but it seems that a couple of the Saiyans have escaped the blast. I was hoping to kill off all those dirty monkeys, but I guess you can't have everything." Frieza said as he smiled sinisterly.

"What should we do with the remaining Saiyans then?" Dodoria asked.

"We will find them eventually. I don't have time to look for children. This universe will be mine to rule and I will do it with an iron fist." Frieza said as he clenched his fist and started to laugh.

"The Saiyans were one of our most useful people to use for our gain to capture planets and destroying cities." Captain Ginyu said.

"It doesn't matter now, I was only following the God of Destruction's orders. Besides, I hated those disgusting apes the moment my father introduced me to them, but I failed to kill them all off and I hope that Lord Beerus doesn't find out about those remaining Saiyans." Frieza honestly spoke.

"What should we tell the remaining Saiyans that work for us?" Jeice asked.

"We will just tell them a meteor collided with the planet and it destroyed it entirely and do not speak to anyone else about what happened here," Frieza said as he smiled.

(Yes sir!) all of the Frieza force yelled.

_Thirty minutes ago_

"Sire, what is going on? Why have all the Saiyans been ordered to come back to planet Vegeta?" A Saiyan asked.

King Vegeta didn't like where this was going. "I don't know, but I think that Frieza might be planning something big if he is summoning us all." King Vegeta said as he clenched his teeth. Everyone in the throne room was shocked to hear that from their King.

Paragus didn't like this news, so he decided that he should steal a pod and send Broly away if something were to happen.

"Should we do something then? We shouldn't just stand here and wait if something happens." A Saiyan guard said.

"I'm going to send my son the Prince away. Nappa, I want you to take my son and three other Saiyans with you. I don't care where just somewhere where Frieza can't find you." He ordered him.

Nappa bowed and did as he was instructed.

Paragus left in a hurry while King Vegeta was distracted with Nappa.

"Where is Colonel Paragus?" The King asked.

"I-I don't know sir, I think he left the moment you were distracted."

King Vegeta slammed his fist against his chair and he stood up. "Find that traitor and bring him to me. He has abandoned his post and is trying to flee the planet, I want him brought back alive." The King ordered his troops.

"What about Frieza?"

"I will deal with him alone, so hurry up and find that traitor."

The Saiyan guards saluted the King and left in a hurry.

Paragus retrieved his son and were headed towards the pod. "Where are we going, dad?" Broly asked.

Paragus didn't say anything and he kept on going towards one of the pods that haven't taken off yet. They reached the pod and he put Broly in it. "Listen to me son, You're going away for a while, but I will come to find you once this is all over."

Paragus programmed the pod to head towards Earth. "I heard that the King wanted to send you away to a remote planet because of your battle power, but I didn't have that, so I spoke to King directly about it. That doesn't matter now because I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Broly was trying to fight off what his dad was trying to put around his neck, but he failed in the end. Paragus put a metal mind controlling piece around his neck, so he wouldn't lose control.

"Listen Broly, I can't come with you, so you're going to have to have to try and survive on your own. Don't trust Frieza or even any of his men, I will find a way to reach you my son, but I don't know if I will be able to do so. I also forgot to tell you that don't look up at a full moon for too long or you will become a great ape."

Paragus pressed a few buttons and the pod door started to close.

The pod door closed and it was starting up to take off towards Earth. Two Saiyan elites captured Paragus and held him by his arms. "Get the other one before the pod takes off." He ordered his partner.

The Saiyan was about to go after the pod, but it took off.

Paragus smiled that his son was able to get away.

"Damn it, let's just take Paragus back to the King and he wi-" He stopped midway and saw an enormous shadow over them. He looked up and saw an enormous looking sun coming towards the planet.

The guards let go of Paragus and were too shocked to do anything. "The King was right about his suspicion. We're all going to die!" He yelled.

Paragus blasted the two Saiyans and he started to run off.

"Hahahahahahahahaha, goodbye you monkeys." Frieza moved his finger downwards and the enormous ball of energy headed towards the planet and it made contact with it and it started to slowly blow up.

Frieza's scouter started to go off and he saw that the Saiyan population started to go down drastically until it hit zero.

Broly saw what happened to his planet and his father and he started to get angry, but the collar held back his power. All he could do was get angrier and angrier until he just past out. The pod kept its course for a while until it reached Earth's solar system.

**Scene Break**

Azazel was in his office trying to figure out a plan to capture his traitors who went rogue. He couldn't believe that Raynare, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, and even Mittelt betray him and the Grigori.

He had to think that they probably joined up with Kokabiel since all he spoke or even knew about was war and nothing but war.

Azazel sighed and he rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration and even sighed. He leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. "It seems that you're always filled with trouble, sir," Baraqiel said as he walked in with more paperwork.

"I told you to just call me Azazel. I don't want any intense respect from a friend. Besides, no matter what I do, I'm always being betrayed or even worse." Azazel honestly said.

"What seems to be the problem now?" Baraqiel asked.

"You remember Raynare's team? They went rogue and probably joined up with Kokabiel to start up another war or something." Azazel said as he got back to his paperwork.

Baraqiel smiled at him and put the stack of papers on his desk. "That reminds me, how is Akeno by the way if you don't me asking? You don't have to answer since I know it's a hard subject to talk about." Azazel said with a frown.

Baraqiel scratched the back of his head. "No... It's alright, I just haven't been able to remove her words from my head ever since Shuri died. I don't know if I will ever move on because in my heart it feels as if it's slowly tearing apart since Akeno was right." Baraqiel said with a sad look.

"Hey, don't blame yourself over that, I should be the one at fault since I was the one that told you that I have a special mission for you. And like you said, it just seems that I'm filled with trouble." Azazel said as he dropped his pen on his desk.

Baraqiel smiled again and he turned around to leave but stopped in the middle of the room. "Azazel, you shouldn't beat yourself up too much. You may have the worst luck in the world, but you're an honest man and that's why I respect you a lot." Baraqiel started to leave again, but Azazel stopped him.

"Where is Akeno anyway? Is she doing fine?" Azazel asked.

"Yea... She is doing fine. Last I heard was that she joined Rias Gremory's peerage. And Azazel, I think you should take a short break. You deserve it and besides, we will find Raynare's group and bring them in." Baraqiel said as he left the room.

Azazel chuckled and shook his head. "Damn you, Baraqiel. You know how to cheer someone up even in the worse of positions."

Azazel stood up from his seat and he grabbed his coat and headed outside to clear his mind. He walked around the silent and dark town of Kuoh. He breathed in the air and he exhaled out his mouth.

'I think Baraqiel was right, I think I needed a break.' He said to himself.

He looked up at the sky and saw multiple stars. He kept on looking at the sky until he saw something coming towards him at an intense speed. "Is that a... Meteor?" He asked.

The object kept coming closer and closer towards him until it flew past him and landed in the park. Azazel and his mind of exploration went to go see what that was, so he let his wings out and he flew towards the crash site.

He reached the area and brought his wings back in and saw a big looking rock in the middle of the park. There were lot's of trees and bushes around it, so it really couldn't be seen.

Azazel walked up to it and saw it had a small window. "This isn't space rock, it's a ship." He looked around to see if there was anyone around, but it was just him.

He walked up to the window and looked through it to see if anyone was in it. When he looked through it, he saw a kid inside of it, but he was asleep. "What the hell? What is a child doing inside of a ship?" He asked as tried to find a way to open up the ship.

Azazel couldn't figure out how to open up the ship, so he just punched out the glass and pressed the most important button and it opened up the door.

As the doors opened up, Broly's eyes shot wide open and he flew out of the ship and tried to punch the strange man in the face, but Azazel luckily moved out of the way. "Hey, calm down kid. I'm not gonna hurt you." He tried to reason with him.

Broly didn't listen to him and he started to get angry, but the collar restrained him and he wasn't able to fight anymore.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm trying to he-" Azazel stopped talking when he saw a monkey tail.

"This can't be... How is this possible? Are you a descendant of Sun Wukong?" He asked.

Broly didn't respond to him and he kept his distance. He looked around to see where he was and he saw that he was at Earth just like his father said. "Who are you and what do you want?" Broly asked.

Azazel put his hands up. "My name is Azazel and I'm not going to hurt you."

Broly was still on edge and he kept his guard up. Azazel reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar and he was handing it over to him. "Here, take it."

Broly walked up slowly to him and he sniffed the food before doing anything. "It's food, take it." He said again. Broly grabbed the bar of chocolate and he threw the whole thing in his mouth and he started to eat it.

"I think you were supposed to take off the wrapper before eating it." He said as he laughed nervously.

'Ok, this doesn't make any sense. His he a descendant of Sun Wukong because if not, then who in the hell is this kid? He is only a kid and he arrived in a ship. But where did even come from?' He asked himself.

"You got a name kid?" he asked.

Broly was still eating the chocolate bar and the wrapper until he just swallowed it whole. "Broly. My name is Broly." He said as he kept looking around until he looked up and saw the moon. As he did that, he remembered his father's words and he quickly looked away.

"Alright, Broly, where are you from?"

Broly didn't answer that and he ignored him again.

Azazel held off the questioning for later, so he decided to bring the kid back to his home. "Hey, Broly, I got more chocolate at home if you want some more."

Broly looked up at the man and walked up to him. Azazel smiled and they headed back to his home. He was still shocked to see a kid in a ship, but with a monkey tail. He still couldn't decide that the kid is a descendant of Sun Wukong.

They reached his home and they entered it. "Did you enjoy your walk Azazel?" Baraqiel asked and he saw a kid beside him.

"Who is that?"

"This is Broly, he may look small and fragile, but he is something else." He responded.

Broly saw another man and he had his guard up again. "Hey, don't worry about him, he's with me. Calm down Broly." He said.

Broly calmed down and his collar didn't go off. Baraqiel looked at the kid more carefully and he saw that he had a tail. "Azazel, do you see that?! This kid has a monkey tail!" Baraqiel said as he backed up.

"I know, but I get this feeling as if he isn't a descendant of Sun Wukong. I can sense that he has some strange power within him, but it isn't demonic or holy." Azazel said as he grabbed a box out of a cabinet and handed it over to Broly.

Broly sniffed it and he smelled the chocolate inside and he started to eat all of it. Both of them were surprised to see a kid chow down chocolate as if his life depended on it.

"What do we do with him?" Baraqiel asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think this kid is human."

Baraqiel was confused by his words. "What do you mean?"

Azazel sighed and tried to compose himself. "Listen, when I was taking a stroll in the town, this meteor was coming towards me until it flew past me and landed in the park. The kid was inside the ship when I found him." He whispered the last part.

Baraqiel's eyes widened.

Broly finished eating the chocolate and jumped off the couch. "Broly, what are you even wearing anyway?"

Broly wore the standard Saiyan armor with light-colored outward-pointing pads on his shoulders and at the hips that hang over his upper legs. He also wore blue skin-tight pants with white boots that have a yellow striping at the toes.

"This was given to me by my father. It's our standard armor we wear I think." He said as he had an angry look.

"You look like a mess kid," Baraqiel said. Broly's hair was messy and overgrown.

"Where are your parents?" Azazel asked.

"Dead."

Azazel and Baraqiel didn't ask any more emotional questions. "Baraqiel, I might not know who or where this kid came from, but I think I'm going to raise him up since he seems... Lost." Azazel honestly spoke.

Broly sensed someone coming and he picked up the couch and he threw it at the door as it opened up. Penemue quickly dodged out the way and her eyes were wide at what just happened. She came in with a light spear in her hands.

Azazel and Baraqiel calmed Broly down and Penemue was looking at the two with an angry expression.

Both of them were too shocked to focus on Penemue after what Broly just did. They couldn't believe a kid was able to pick up a couch with ease and throw it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Azazel?"

Azazel looked up at her. "That wasn't me or Baraqiel. That was the kid."

Penemue looked down at the kid and she looked back at Azazel and had an expression that said you have to be kidding me.

Penemue looked back down at the kid and saw he had a monkey tail. "W-What? I-Is he a descendant of Sun Wu-"

"No, that is what I believe so far," Azazel responded.

"Why is everyone getting surprised because I have a tail? That's what every Saiyan had the moment we were born." He said as he sat down.

"A Saiyan? What is that?" Baraqiel asked.

"It's a warrior race. That's what I am, a Saiyan Mr. Azazel." He said.

"You don't have to call me Mr. You can just call me Azazel. And that woman you nearly killed her name is Penemue, she's with me. But I have to ask, how old are you even? I have never seen a kid pick up a couch without breaking a sweat?" Azazel asked.

"I'm only five."

Everyone in the room went wide-eyed at hearing his response. "Ok then, listen up the two of you. I don't want anyone to find out what we found alright? Broly is only a kid and he could handle himself, but if the Devil's or even the Angel's found out, then I think they will try to get there hands on him."

"What are you going to do with him? Are you going to experiment on him?" Penemue asked.

"No... I'm going to raise him like he is one of my own. Just don't tell Shemhazai or anyone else."

"Alright, alright. We won't tell anyone Boss." Baraqiel said.

Azazel wiped the sweat from his forehead and he walked up to Broly and tried to see what this metal collar is around his neck. He has never seen anything so high tech before, there were no screws or anything that could be popped open to see what this device is.

"You mind if I take a look at that thing around your neck?" He asked.

Broly stood up and had a serious expression. He barely knew anyone in the room and if anyone was to try and mess with his shock collar, then he could probably die.

Azazel backed off and he put his hands up. "I won't touch it, kid, so don't worry."

"I'm hungry," Broly stated as he wanted to change the topic.

Azazel stayed quiet for a bit until he busted out laughing. Baraqiel couldn't take it any more of this kid, so he left the house and Penemue went to her room and started to work on some paperwork.

"Alright, kid, I will make you a feast that you will never forget," Azazel said as he gave him a cheerful smile.

Broly smiled back and he sat back down and waited for his new possible friend to make him some food.

"I haven't really had anyone like you in my life or even someone that even has a monkey tail come into my house and eats an entire box of chocolate and still be hungry afterward," Azazel said as he started to make some spaghetti.

Azazel poured some of the noodles in the pot and looked at the box for a couple seconds. "Oh, what the hell." He poured the rest of the noodles in the pot and waited.

"Hey, kid. Have you ever heard of Devil's, Angel's, and Fallen Angel's?"

Broly looked up and had a confused look. Azazel saw his expression and he saw that he has never heard of them before. "What about dragons?"

Broly was still confused.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought, so you're not a Devil or an Angel or even a dragon. Wait... Do you have any magic power?"

Broly wasn't confused anymore and he stood back up. "You mean this?" Broly raised his arm up and shot a ki blast at the wall and it exploded, making a huge hole in the wall.

Azazel had to process what just happened. He has never seen such magic before and he hasn't seen a kid to use extremely powerful magic before. Penemue ran out of her own room and went to go see what that explosion was.

She saw an enormous hole in the wall and she looked over at Azazel for answers. "Don't look at me, it was the kid."

Penemue looked down at the kid and was thinking that there was no way a child could do such a thing. "Ok, I had enough of this. Just who is this kid anyway? If you say he isn't the descendant of Sun Wukong, then who or what is he?" Penemue ranted.

"Penemue, trust me on this. I don't know and I only asked him if he had any magic power and he just shot at the wall." Azazel defended himself.

Penemue walked up to Azazel and started to whisper. "Are you going to raise him up as a war machine or something?"

"No, of course not. I told you already, I'm going to just raise him up as if he is one of my own."

Penemue turned around and looked at Broly and saw he was fast asleep. "I hope so Azazel because if you don't, then I don't want to see just how powerful he is when he is grown up."

"Yea... But I want to help him remove that collar around his neck and learn more about him and where he came from."

Penemue was about to leave, but Azazel said something to her before she left. "Don't let him sleep on the floor at least. Bring him with you at least."

She sighed and she picked him up and carried him to her bed. She kept looking at his face and saw how cute he was. She put him in her bed and covered him up. "I hope Azazel did the right thing here because I don't I want this to come back and bite me." She said as she looked at Broly.

**Scene Break**

"My Lord, it seems that Frieza has done what you have told him to do. The Saiyan race has been wiped out and it seems that there are still a few Saiyans alive." Whis said as he looked at his staff.

Beerus was resting on his chair and he had his feet on the table. "Well, I guess those annoying Saiyans finally have been put in their place for once. All they ever did was fight, fight, and fight. I did tell Frieza to kill them all, but I see he is too blinded by killing them that he forgot to kill the Saiyans that are still alive." He said.

"What about that prophecy you wondered about? It was something like Super Saiyan God or something?" Whis asked.

Beerus yawned and he put his hands behind his head. "It doesn't matter anymore. You said that there were only a few Saiyans alive, so I think that prophecy doesn't matter anymore since Frieza just blew up their homeworld."

"So you're just giving up on that prophecy?"

"Yep, that doesn't matter to me anymore, so I'm just gonna move on from that and focus on one thing only," Beerus said.

"And that would be my Lord?" Whis asked.

"I'm going to take a big nap. Frieza did what he was told and mission accomplished, but something has been troubling me lately." Beerus said as he looked serious.

"What's been bothering you, my Lord? Do you think someone is stronger than you?" Whis asked as he laughed.

Beerus pointed his fingers at him and his eyes narrowed. "Anyone stronger than the God of Destruction doesn't exist." He said seriously.

Whis continued to laugh and he waved him off.

Beerus scratched his ear and he stood up. "Forget about that! What I'm trying to say is that I felt raw untapped power come from three Saiyans that were born on the same day. Their power was different from any other Saiyan."

"Do you want me to find them?"

Beerus gave up on thinking and headed towards his bed. "It doesn't matter at this point. Whis, wake me up in fifteen years alright." Beerus said as he got dressed in his PJs.

"Very well then."

Beerus fell asleep and Whis left his sleeping chambers to let him rest. "I have a feeling that prophecy you spoke about is true Lord Beerus and it might come someday."

Whis went outside and looked through the sphere of his staff. "Great evil will soon come and destroy innocents of lives,"

"How's it going Whis?" The Oracle Fish asked.

"Ahhh, how has it been?"

"Good, where is Lord Beerus?"

"He's asleep, he told me to wake him in fifteen years time." He said.

"Of course, but make sure to tell him to be careful of the Legendary Super Saiyan. A mysterious power clouds him and if he was to fight him, then I would fear that Beerus could be in trouble. That is all I wanted to say and that is my prophecy for him."

Whis put a finger to his lips and he looked out towards space. "Legendary Super Saiyan you say? How interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Dragon Ball or Highschool DxD**

Thirteen long years passed by since Broly landed on Earth and started living with Azazel. Broly was training in the underground basement that Azazel had to install for him. It was enormous since he needed a lot of space to train and it cost him a fortune.

Broly was a fine young man now. He had tan skin and his hair stayed the same, long and messy. There were multiple scars across his body. He had one on his left cheek, left bicep, and an X shape one on his left pectoral which was the most noticeable.

He was flying through the air as he was trying to improve his speed.

"Hey, kid, I think you need to take a break once in a while," Azazel said as he stood by the stairs.

Broly flew to him and landed in front of him. "Sorry, sir, I just have to control my power since I might lose control and destroy the whole town or even city." He apologized.

Azazel sighed. "You don't have to call me sir. I've known you for a while now, so just call me Azazel and trust me, I will be here to stop you if do lose control."

Broly smiled at him and thanked him.

Azazel grinned. "Alright, kid, I have a little training segment for you, so I want you to fly back there and I want you to dodge these spears," Azazel said.

Broly flew back and Azazel made at least a hundred of light spears and threw them at him. Broly was dodging them with ease and he smacked some away as well. he raised his hand up and shot some ki blasts at some of them and they blew up.

He flew straight at Azazel and launched a punch at him and stopped a centimeter away from his face.

Azazel was a bit nervous, but he knew he could trust him. He couldn't believe that Broly grew taller and even stronger than him, it felt like yesterday that he was only a small child, but now he towered over him.

His power was ridiculously strong. His power was bigger than his own and even the Satans themselves.

"Why aren't you wearing your armor?" He asked.

"It was getting in the way, so I just took it off," Broly said.

Azazel looked at him and saw he was only wearing his blue skin-tight pants and his boots that had yellow stripings on the tip. He also wore two blue armbands around his wrists.

"Hey, get cleaned up, I want to talk to you about something," Azazel said as he went upstairs.

Broly quickly turned around and shot a ki blast at a stack of sandbags and it completely was decimated. He went upstairs to take a shower and get cleaned up before talking to Azazel.

He came out all washed up and he had the same attire, but this time he put on a tight slim hoodie.

Broly was carrying a sports water bottle and he headed towards Azazel. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ahhh, about time. It took you a while, but please sit." Azazel joked with him.

Broly sat down and looked at him. "Alright, I taught you mostly everything about this world and how this world functions. I still think you need to be more prepared since we don't know what will happen, so I got you accepted into a school." Azazel said with worry.

"I thought you said I shouldn't go to a school because they will find out about our secret?"

Azazel leaned back and took a big sip of his beer. "Yea, I know I told you that, but you were only a kid back then and kids don't think."

Broly didn't say anything and waited for him to continue.

"Look, you're a grown young man now and you're old enough to go to school and besides, I feel bad that I, Baraqiel, or even Penemue can't always be here since we have a really annoying and busy schedule to uphold and all these meetings."

"I don't really know if you want to count Penemue as a friend since she is always trying to get into your pants, but that's beside the point. What I'm trying to say is that I feel bad that you don't have any friends besides us and I feel as if I held you prisoner in this house for too long." Azazel said with a sad look.

Broly didn't like seeing Azazel sad since he knew that he couldn't do anything to cheer him up.

"I feel like a bad friend and to make it all worse, I heard that Raynare's little group is in town."

"What am I going to be doing then?" Broly asked.

"Alright, I laid some rules down to you, but to answer your question, I want you to make some friends kid. That's all and nothing else because if you fail school, then I wouldn't care as long as you made some friends, then I could die a happy man." Azazel said.

Penemue entered the house and she saw Azazel and Broly talking about something. She saw him and quickly ran over to him to see how he was doing.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Do you need anything? Do you want me to comfort you in bed?" She asked as she held him tightly.

"Penemue, he is fine. We're just talking about him going to school." Azazel said.

"ARE YOU NUTZ?! We agreed to not send him to a school because of his heritage and what he can do, he isn't human." Penemue said as she worried about him.

Azazel scratched his head. "I'm still not used to the fact that he is an alien, but it's whatever. I'm just sending him to school to make some friends since we aren't here to hang out with him or even talk with him."

"Yea, I know. You locked him in this house for thirteen years and the only people that know about his existence and knows what he truly is capable of is you, me and Baraqiel." Penemue complained.

Azazel took another sip of his beer. "You think I don't know that? I gave the kid everything he asked for. I built a damn underground basement just for him to train and I still can't get that shock collar off his neck. I've been trying to help him." Azazel said as he was getting a bit angry.

Broly stayed quiet since Azazel taught him to always stay quiet when people are fighting.

"I can't believe this." Penemue grabbed Broly's head and put it between her breasts and she caressed his hair. "It's ok, I'm always here for you when you need me."

"Remeber Kokabiel?"

"Of course I do," Penemue responded.

"Well, Raynare and her group split up with Kokabiel and they are in town," Azazel said as he took another sip.

"Why is that?"

"It probably has to do with that kid, I think his name is Issei Hyoudou or something like that. He has a Sacred Gear lingering inside of him and I think Raynare is planning on killing him." Azazel said with a nonchalant look.

"It seems that Kokabiel doesn't want any Sacred Gear users to rise and try to kill him," Penemue said.

"I guess, but I was just about to lay down the rules to Broly here."

"Ohhh, what were they?" Penemue asked.

Azazel cleared his throat. "Alright, first, you are to never fight with anyone even if they start it because you know the reason. Second, I want you to not fall in love with anyone over there either because they could expose you. And lastly, I want you to come home right after school is done, understand?" Azazel said.

"I understand Azazel, but what about eating?" Broly asked as his voice was muffled since his head was still in between her breasts.

"Eat your heart out, I don't care about that. If they do ask just say I have a big appetite." Azazel answered.

"Wait? He can't fall in love? What about me?" Penemue asked.

"I don't care about you as long as it's not a person that he doesn't know. Also, don't tell anyone about us or even you if you do become friends with anyone. Trust me, once they find out, then everyone will think you're a freak and I don't want that for you." Azazel said.

"What school is he going to?" Penemue asked.

"Kuoh Academy, I heard it was no longer an all-girls school. I heard that Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri is at that school and it's going to be quite interesting."

Broly got out of her grip and looked at Azazel. "Didn't you say that they were arrogant and rude people?"

Azazel looked at him before he started to laugh hard. "I completely forgot that I said that, but you're absolutely correct kid. Just try to avoid them as much as possible and make friends other than them and their peerage members. They like to dig around where they are not needed and we don't want that."

"I still can't believe that you're sending him away. What if someone finds out?" Penemue asked.

"If they do, then we leave and never make contact with them ever again," Azazel responded.

"Alright, I hope you're doing the right thing here."

"Trust me, I am. Besides, I got your uniform and all, so let's get you dressed up."

"What about my tail? How am I suppose to hide that?" He asked as he wiggled his tail.

Azazel smiled at his question. "The school uniform pants are a little baggy, so you could hide your tail inside the pants and no one will see anything strange. You will look... Human in their eyes." Azazel said as he handed him the school uniform.

"Can I go tomorrow? I'm not done training." Broly asked.

"No, you can train once you come back."

Broly didn't want to fight and he went to get changed. After a while, he came back out wearing the Kuoh attire. The two Fallen's looked at him and he looked good in it. "Turn around," Azazel said.

Broly turned around in a three-sixty manner. "Good, your monkey tail isn't showing. You're good to go, kid, I'll walk you there."

Penemue hugged him tightly. "Please be careful out there, I want to see you happy."

"It's ok Penemue, Azazel taught me the rules, so I will go by them and do everything he told me to do. No falling in love at school, no fighting what so ever, and always come back home when school is finished." He repeated the three rules he must follow.

Penemue let go of him and smiled.

"Alright, kid, let's go." Azazel and Broly left the house and walked towards the academy. It wasn't a long walk, but it took some time to get there.

"Hey, kid, can you promise me that you won't get mad at that school either? Because last time you wouldn't calm down when you were extremely angry." Azazel recalled a memory when he was only a child still.

Broly saddened at his words. "I will try."

"As long as you try, then no worries." After a while of walking, they finally reached the school and they were standing at the gate of the entrance.

Azazel patted him on the back. "Well, this is far as I go. Don't be nervous and always listen to what the teacher asks of you. Just think of the teacher like me and everything will be fine."

Broly was a little nervous because he didn't know if he could control himself.

"If you think you're going to lose control just yell out and say you have to go to the nurse's office, but just go to the roof of the school," Azazel said.

"I thought you said lying was bad?"

"Not in this case if you think you're going to destroy the school."

Broly didn't say anything else to him and he took his first step into a school with other humans he never saw in his entire life.

Azazel stared at his back as he went further into the campus. "Take it, easy kid." He whispered as he headed back.

**Scene Break**

Rias and her peerage were in the club room, skipping class because of the news they heard that some Fallen Angel's were in Devil territory. "I can't believe that some Fallen's were able to sneak into Devil territory and I wasn't able to detect this," Rias complained as she looked at a map of Kuoh.

"It wasn't your fault Rias, so don't worry about it," Akeno said as she poured some tea.

"That's the point because if Sona was able to defect them, then we need to step up our game," Said Rias as she marked some possible locations.

"We will find them, it's not like they will hide forever," Akeno said.

"What about that pervert? Do you want me to keep following him?" Koneko asked.

"Yes, I have a strange feeling about him and I don't want you to lose sight of him,"

There was a knock on the door and Sona walked in with her Queen. "Hello, Rias, I hope everything is going well for you. I heard about you trying to find the Fallens, but I kinda narrowed it down a bit." Sona said.

Rias was upset that she was able to already narrow it down before she could. "Sona, are you trying to show me that you are superior or something?"

Sona chuckled. "Oh no, I'm just showing you that you need to improve your game a bit. You're slacking a bit."

"Very funny."

"Here, I found three possible locations that they might be hiding." Sona grabbed a pen and started marking down the locations. "The abandoned church is a possibility, also the abandoned warehouse is one as well. And lastly, there is a construction site not too far from here."

"And how were you able to narrow it down?" Rias asked.

"They are Fallen's and they usually like to hide where there isn't anyone there, so I just picked the three biggest ones."

"Alright then, I will investigate the warehouse to see if the-" Rias stopped when she felt something unearthly walk onto the school grounds. She stood up and walked over to the window to see where it was coming from.

"OH MY GOD! Is he a transfer student?" A female student asked.

"He is too damn tall." A male student said.

"He's pretty cute." A student blushed as she didn't want to look at him.

"Hey, should we ask him to join the basketball team? He is tall enough to dunk and we need someone like him." A student whispered to his friend.

Broly felt multiple eyes watching him and he started to think if they found out about his secret already.

"Who is that? I've never seen or heard of him." Rias asked Sona.

"I don't know either, he must be a new student or something."

"Ara ara, he is pretty cute."

"Hey Rias, there is something about him, but it seems that the air around him is intoxicating. Could he be a Devil or even an Angel? I feel magic power radiating off him like there is no tomorrow." Kiba said.

"I think we should go and meet this new student," Rias suggested.

"If he is a pervert, then I'm going to punish him," Koneko said.

Sona wasn't too sure about him, so she decided to ignore him. "You can go Rias, I will speak to him another time."

"Are you sure?"

Sona nodded her head and she left the club room and headed back to her room.

"Well then, shall we go meet this person?" Rias asked.

Everyone followed Rias and headed out to go find this new student. Broly did exactly as Azazel told him to do and he waited outside of the classroom and waited for the teacher to announce to him to come inside.

"Alright class, we have a new student that transferred here, so please be nice. You may come in now." She said.

The doors slid open and Broly entered the room. He had had to crouch down a bit to enter because of how tall he was. He walked in front of the class and looked around.

"Holy shit! You are a tall man!" Matsuda yelled out.

Issei looked at him and was stunned to see a student like him. Sure, there were some big students, but this guy was built to the core and he towers over the teacher and all of the students in this classroom.

"Why don't you introduce yourself." She politely said.

"My name is Broly." He said.

"Is there anything else?" She asked.

Broly shook his head and he walked towards an empty seat in the back because he couldn't sit in front of anyone due to how tall he is. Class ended and he was instantly swarmed and he looked around quickly.

"Hey, do you want to join the basketball club?"

"How did you get this tall?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Broly didn't know what to say, there were so many people around him and it made him happy that they were trying to get to know him, but Azazel's words came to him and he remembered the words that he said to him.

"Can we be-" He was about to ask them to be friends, but Rias and her group came into the classroom to meet the new student.

"No way isn't that Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima!?"

"It's Koneko Toujou and Kiba Yuuto to."

They spotted the new transfer student and they walked up to him. "Hello, my name is Rias Gremory and these three are Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, and Kiba Yuuto."

"Nice to meet you," Kiba said.

"Ara ara, you're cute," Akeno said with a tint of red.

"Hello," Koneko said nonchalantly.

"We were wondering if you could come with us, so we could talk with you in private? There is something we want to discuss with you." Rias said with a smile.

Broly looked at her with a serious look and his eyes hardened. He remembered what Azazel told him that Rias Gremory and her peerage will try to expose him if they ever found out and he should avoid them at all costs. He knew about Angel's, Devil's, and Fallen Angel's and about there recent war.

He knew a lot of this world and what type of people it held. Azazel told him that Devil's are manipulative creatures. He also knew that they are hiding as well from humans so that they won't be exposed to about there true nature.

Broly stood up and grabbed his bag. He left the classroom and headed straight home as he was told.

Rias was utterly confused and agitated that someone just ignored her and ditched. She couldn't think of any human that didn't fall for her charms, but she knew that he didn't have any demonic or holy powers within him.

She thought it was another human that had a Sacred Gear, but it still surprised her that a human was able to not fall for her charms.

"That didn't go as planned," Akeno said with a sad look.

"He isn't a pervert."

"I've never felt anything like it. His power isn't holy or demonic, it's like the heat of the sun is coming off of him." Kiba said.

"I don't know, but I will get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing I do. I will not have some human who thinks he is above me. He had the nerve to ignore me and leave without saying anything." Rias left the classroom and her peerage followed.

"Should I follow him?" Koneko asked.

"No, we will try to talk to him tomorrow, but for now, we should try and figure out where those Fallens are hiding," Rias said.

"As you wish madam President," Akeno said.

**Scene Break**

Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama all stayed after school, they were hanging out around the Occult Research Club area. "Dude, did you see how tall Broly was? That man towered over the teacher." Motohama said.

"He seemed cool. He wasn't chasing any girls around or trying to steal them away. Besides, I wouldn't want to start a fight with him. That man is built and his appearance screams that he trains every day." Matsuda said.

Issei stared at the ground as he remembered the transfer student looked at him for a glimpse of a second. He saw sympathy in his eyes, but he wasn't so sure.

"I don't care about him. As long as he doesn't get in our way, then we won't have a problem with him." Issei said.

Matsuda and Motohama kept talking about the transfer student, but Issei caught a glimpse of red and he saw her again. She was staring down at him and Issei was surprised to see her looking at him for this long.

"Hey, what's got into you?" Matsuda asked.

"Oh, nothing," Issei said as he looked away from the window. He looked back up to see her again, but she was gone.

"Listen here, I got the new deluxe porn collection that came out last week, you guys want to check it out?" Motohama asked.

"No way, how the hell did you get that?" Matsuda asked.

Motohama smiled. "That's a secret."

"You coming along Issei?" Matsuda asked.

Issei rubbed the back of his head. "Not tonight, I have plans of my own, so I will see you guys tomorrow." Issei left and headed towards his house.

He was crossing a small bridge and he saw a beautiful young girl at the end of the bridge. She turned towards him and she had a small blush. "Are you Issei Hyoudou?" She asked as she tried to keep eye contact with him.

"Yea, I am."

"This might sound weird, but I see you cross this bridge every time and I wanted to come and tell you that I... Like you." She said as she looked away from him.

Issei was stunned to hear that a girl likes him. He never heard a woman say those three little words to him in his entire life. It was mostly "Stay away pervert." Or even. "You're a disgusting pig."

"Did I say it too soon?" She asked nervously.

"No, no, no. That's not it. I just wasn't expecting those words to come out of your mouth."

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yuuma Amano, it's a pleasure to meet you Issei."

"Yuuma? That's a strange name."

She looked a little nervous because she didn't know if he was playing along as well. "What's so strange about it?" She asked as she put her hands behind her back.

"It's nothing, but did you wanted to ask me something?" He asked.

"Yes, actually, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out on a date with me tomorrow? I really wanted to ask you out earlier, but I was too shy and I'm transferring schools soon. I just wanted to ask you before I leave." She said.

Issei was shocked to hear that she wanted to go out on a date with him. He wasn't thinking straight as he jumped this opportunity and agreed to the date since he was desperate.

"So when tomorrow?" He asked.

"After school since it seems the best time." She said.

Issei smiled. "Where should I meet you?"

"Meet me at the fountain in the park. I'll be waiting there after you finished your school hours." She started to leave. She waved him goodbye and left him alone on the bridge.

Issei was celebrating that he got a date and it's with a hot babe.

Yuuma got away from him and everyone else who had eyes on her. She looked around to be safe and she transformed, making her grow taller and have a bigger bust. Her wings flung out and she took to the skies.

"Stupid pervert, I can't believe that I had to resort to a stupid date with him. I don't understand as to why we don't just kill him now? He could awaken his Sacred Gear and it could stir up trouble." She spoke to herself as she flew towards the church.

Raynare shook her head slowly. "I can't believe I trusted Kokabiel. He said I could make Azazel notice me, but all it did was make us rogues. I was so stupid to think that I could impress Azazel, but I pissed him off." Raynare covered her face with her hands.

She quickly moved her hands and she felt a weird power around her. It felt like the heat of the sun was in her proximity. She looked down and saw a young man walking alone, she felt that weird feeling coming from him.

Raynare wanted to check it out, but she had her orders and it was to report back and see if it was true that Issei Hyoudou had a Sacred Gear.

She gave him one last glance and she flew away.

"How strange, I've never seen him around here before. Could he also posses a Sacred Gear as well?" She asked herself.

Raynare finally arrived at the church and was greeted by her team. "So? Is it true? Does the kid posses a Sacred Gear inside of him because I hope so? I'm tired of flying from place to place looking for these type of people." Kalawarner said.

"Tell me about it," Mittelt said as she sucked on a lollipop.

"Yes, he does and I'm having a date with him tomorrow. I'm going to kill him after our perfect date." Raynare said.

"You're one cold-hearted bitch, you know that?" Dohnaseek said.

"Yea, that's just how I roll. Besides, Freed is bringing in Asia who possesses the Twilight Healing. I will take that from her and I will prove to Azazel that I am worthy to join his ranks."

Kalawarner scoffed. "Well, I don't blame him for not paying attention to us," Kalawarner said.

"I'm going to fix that, but I also found someone interesting on my way back here," Raynare said.

"Yea? What would that be?" Mittelt asked.

"When I was flying back here, I felt like this heat come over me. It felt as if the heat of the sun was in my face. I don't know, but I think I might have found another Sacred Gear user, but I think he might have awoken it already."

"What should we do?" Dohnaseek asked.

"We will find this person and we kill him as well, right after I kill this pervert on our date tomorrow," Raynare said as she went to go get her clothes ready for tomorrow.

"Should we tell Kokabiel about this new person?" Kalawarner asked.

"No, I rather have him be dealt with quietly." She said.

"Whatever you say, Boss, whatever you say," Dohnaseek said as he went out to scout out this new Sacred Gear user.

**Alright, that's it guys for this one. I just wanted to say if you haven't read the latest True Dragon King update, then you should know that I got my discord up and running.**

**If you want to add me or chat with me, then this is my info.**

**DiViNExEMPEROR#0916**

**Well, that's all I got and you all keep it real and take it easy out there, later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Dragon Ball or Highschool DxD**

Broly finally arrived back home and saw that it was empty. There wasn't anyone in the house and Broly went to his room and got into his training attire. He knew that Azazel and the others were extremely busy with their jobs and trying to maintain the Fallen.

Broly was mostly alone in the house for a couple of days or even weeks if it's extremely urgent. He followed Azazel's orders and stayed hidden from everyone so that they couldn't find out about his true nature.

He went downstairs and started to do a thousand one-handed pushups before starting his training session.

After he was done, he stood up and breathed in some air and exhaled slowly. He remembered the Gremory girl and wondered what she truly wanted from him, but Broly didn't want to break his word to Azazel just to hang out with her and her peerage.

Growing up in another world didn't feel right for him, but he got used to it after a while and started seeing Azazel more and more as of a father figure than a friend.

Azazel treated him with extreme kindness and taught him everything about the new world and its rules. He felt grateful to him and owed him a huge debt to him for what he did.

Broly activated the laser system that Azazel installed and multiple laser weapons appeared and started to shoot at him. He was vanishing and appearing from place to place in a blink of an eye. He shot a ki blast at one of the lasers and it exploded.

He shot more at the other lasers, but two of the shots were able to get close to him, but he shot a ki blast at the ground and it boosted him in the air and he destroyed the remaining turrets.

Sweat was rolling down his whole body and he was breathing fast from moving too fast.

"Well then, you seem to be doing just great," Baraqiel said with a smile as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. Broly looked behind him and saw Baraqiel, he smiled and walked up to him.

"I haven't seen you in a while. I thought you were on some special mission or something." Broly said as he wiped himself off with a towel.

"Sorry kiddo, but I was running errands for Azazel. I don't know what he told you, but I've been doing milk runs for a while." Baraqiel said as he laughed a little at how pathetic he was.

"Oh... Do you know where Azazel is?" Broly asked.

Baraqiel scratched the back of his head. "I think he is having a meeting with some of the Cadre Class Fallens. I'm not too sure, but enough of about that old fool. How have you been? I heard you're going to school now and that is something I wouldn't do."

"Azazel sent me to school to make some friends since you guys are always away most of the time. And don't worry, I'm following the three rules I must not break."

"He is way too protective over you, it's like he found a kid that respects him and loves him way too much and poor Azazel immediately does anything for them. And wait... What rules did he even give you?"

"I should never fight in school even if someone starts it. I shouldn't fall in love with anyone and lastly, I should always go straight home after school is finished. I've done everything correctly so far and there weren't any problems." Broly said with a smile.

"Well, that's good. I heard you're going to Kuoh Academy and I take it that you met Rias and her peerage?" Baraqiel asked.

Broly nodded his head.

"Did you see a young woman with long black hair and violet colored eyes? Her name is Akeno Himejima if you were wondering." Baraqiel asked to be sure.

"Yea, she was beside that Rias girl, but I left without saying anything. Did you want me to stay?"

"Oh, no, no, no. I was just making sure that she is doing fine and it sounds like she is." Baraqiel smiled.

Broly and Baraqiel headed upstairs. "Why did you come back here?"

Baraqiel cleared his throat. "I have news on Raynare and her group, so I thought Azazel would be here or something. I was in the neighborhood and I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing. You look like your doing fine on your own and I feel bad that me, Azazel, and Penemue are always away." Baraqiel looked at him and spotted his monkey tail.

"Well, don't worry about that, I try to do my best," Broly said as he stuffed himself with food.

"I'm still trying to get used to the fact that you came from another planet and that you are not a descendant of Sun Wukong," Baraqiel said as he took a sip of coffee.

Broly was mowing down the leftovers of last night and he wasn't paying attention to anything else.

"So... Do you have homework?"

Broly stopped what he was doing and realized that he transferred in mid-semester and they're already preparing for finals. He didn't bother finishing up chewing his food, so he swallowed it all and he rushed to his room to go study. He didn't want to be the odd one out and have everyone questioning him.

Baraqiel raised a brow and he shook his head slowly. "Is his natural instinct to always train first? Beats me, poor kid got a long way to go."

"You better keep an eye out for her."

The doors opened up and Penemue walked in all exhausted from her stupid job. "You look well Penemue."

She looked up and was surprised to see him here. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on some special mission or something or are you finished with it?"

"No, I was running errands for Azazel and I have news on Raynare's group."

"Oh, that must have sucked. Wait... Where is Broly?" Penemue asked as she looked around for him.

Baraqiel pointed his thumb at the door. "He's in his room doing his homework."

Penemue smiled seductively and she walked towards his room and reached for the door handle and twisted it. Before she could open it, Baraqiel grabbed her hand and he shook his head. "I don't think you should mess with his studies."

"What?! Azazel taught him mostly everything about this world and all he wants is friends and nothing else. Who cares if he fails, I just want to see him." Penemue argued.

"No, I disagree with you there. A school is a place for learning, not to mess around."

"Wait? Hold on a second? Does this have to do something that involves Akeno?" She asked.

Baraqiel didn't respond to her question. "You don't want him to fail because you want him to protect your daughter. I should have known you were up to something you sly dog."

"I would feel much safer if he was there. I don't trust that Rias Gremory one bit or Sona Sitri."

"Ok, you know that he is only going to school to make friends and let me just tell you that he isn't supposed to hang or talk with any one of them, that even includes your daughter," Penemue said to make sure it got through to him.

Baraqiel sighed. "I know that I just want to feel safer that he is there to at least keep an eye out on her, nothing else, I promise."

Penemue sighed from exhaustion and boredom. "Alright, go get some rest then."

Baraqiel set his cup down and headed towards an empty room and went to bed. Penemue looked at Broly's room and smiled at her lewd thoughts. "I guess I will just have to wait a little bit longer then," Penemue said to herself quietly as she left him to his studies.

Broly didn't hear them argue outside since he was too focused on his work. He was entranced in his studies for a while before going back to training since he needed to get a grip on his powers just in case if he loses control of himself.

He will find a way to get his revenge for his father and he won't stop until he gets even stronger than the Gods.

**Scene Break**

The day flew by and it was Broly's second day at school and he was still nervous. "Hey, hey, hey. Check it out! It's that transfer student again." The basketball captain said to his friends.

"He is so tall and cute." A female said.

Rias couldn't stand hearing all this gossip about the new student, she didn't like him for what he pulled on her and her friends. The nerve that he had to just walk away while she was talking to him pissed her off so much.

"If I hear another word about him, I'm going to punish them," Rias said.

"Ara ara, I wouldn't mind doing that, Ufufu," Akeno said with a smile.

"No, it's fine. We still need to figure out what type of power or Sacred Gear that this transfer student possesses and when we were in the proximity of him, I felt like I was being drowned in power. It didn't feel intoxicating or anything, but invigorating." Rias said with amusement.

"I didn't feel demonic or angelic powers off of him. It felt deadly and extortionate." Kiba said.

"I wouldn't care less as long he isn't a pervert," Koneko said as she licked a lollipop.

"Should we follow him and see what he does? Or do you want us to confront him again? I wouldn't mind punishing him in your name if you would like me to that." Akeno said with a sadistic smile.

"That sounds like a good idea actually," Rias said.

"Punishing him?" Akeno asked again.

"No, no, no. We could follow him and see what he does after school and everything... Koneko, can you tail the new kid after school today and see what he does and where he goes?" Rias asked her.

"Sure, but do you want me to still follow that pervert?"

"No, I have that handled and I think I'm sure that Issei Hyoudou will fall to his demise today."

"I feel bad for him, but I'm guessing the only reason he is going to be resurrected is because of his Sacred Gear?" Kiba asked.

Rias interlocked her fingers. "I sense that he has a powerful weapon inside of him and we can't have the Fallen Angel's or the Angel's take him. We also have another potential candidate that has a Sacred Gear, so that is why I will have Koneko follow the new kid."

Sona arrived at the club room and walked up to Rias.

"I'm assuming you found out the location of the Fallen Angel hideout?" Rias asked.

"Of course." Sona fixed her glasses. "And I assume that new transfer student has some type of Sacred Gear or somewhat? He is trying to conceal his power, but it seems that humans can't sense it for some reason and they should be, but somehow he is keeping it stable." Sona said.

Rias sighed deeply. "Yea, he is and that is why I'm going to have Koneko tail him and see what he does and where he goes."

"Interesting, but enough talk about the new transfer student. I have some big news on the Fallen ones. I've done some digging around and I found the hideout. They are hiding in the abandoned church and I had Saji scout it out for me and I saw that it had at least four Fallen Angel's an Exorcist and a bunch of humans I think that work for them." Sona debriefed them.

"What about entrances?" Rias asked.

"The only one that I know of is the front door."

"If they are here, then I am going to guess that they are trying to eliminate anyone with a Sacred Gear," Akeno said.

"I think you're right Akeno. There have been people dying that had Sacred Gears within them and I think that they might have been the ones behind all of the attacks." Rias said.

"Now, the question is. What are they all doing in Devil territory and why are they here?" Sona asked.

"It could be possible that the Fallen have another base that we haven't heard of as of yet. They are probably looking for something and I don't think that they are really trying to start something because why would they honestly be here if they are not stupid enough to realize that they entered Devil territory?" Rias asked.

Kiba was cleaning his sword and was waiting for instructions on how to deal with the Fallen Angel's.

"Unless they are after the transfer student and Issei Hyoudou," Akeno suggested.

Both Rias and Sona widened their eyes at not realizing that possibility. They knew for sure that the Fallen Angel's felt an anomaly here in Kuoh. They should have known the moment that Broly stepped onto the campus was the moment they should have realized that having such power as that will gather unwanted attention.

"Sona, I think the Fallen Angel's are here because they need to kill the transfer student before he possibly awakens his Sacred Gear as well with Issei Hyoudou," Rias said.

"We can't have them do that. The school hours will finish up shortly, so we have time to prepare and make a plan to counter against their little plan." Sona said.

"Kiba, you will follow Issei. Koneko, you will follow the new student and make sure that when he dies, you will have time to give us your coordinates, so we could arrive and try to resurrect them both." Rias said.

"That sounds like a plan, but what happens if fails? Sona asked.

"Then it fails I guess."

"I forgot to ask, but when _will_ you be dealing with Fallen Angel's?" Sona asked.

Rias was a little confused by her question. "What do you mean by me? I thought we were going to attack them together?" Rias asked as she didn't know what she meant by that.

"Look, I can't go after them because I have to keep an eye out here to be sure that if Serafall or Sirzechs appears or one of their attendants appear, I have to be ready to lie to them about the little operation we have here and what we plan to do," Sona said honestly.

Rias crossed her arms and started to think.

"It would make sense Rias," Akeno said.

"I could say that there was a stray that needed to be dealt with," Sona said.

"It would make a good cover story and besides, we need to have all the power we can get if you want to try and get rid of that marriage problem you have," Akeno suggested.

Rias thought on her words for a bit before responding. If she could get both or just one of them on her side, then it will help her in the long run. Having a powerful Sacred Gear user could show her brother and the others that she is not to be messed with. Then maybe her marriage with Riser can be called off.

"Very well, let us be ready to jump to their location," Rias said.

(Yes, Madam President.)

"I hope you're right Rias," Sona said.

"Yea... Me too."

**Scene Break**

Issei was finished with his classes and was heading out to go meet with his date today and he was really excited that a hot girl asked him out and was about to have his first date. He walked out of the entrance of the school and a woman in a short dress handed him a flyer.

She walked away and Issei looked at the flyer he was holding. "Your wish will come true? What the hell is this shit?" He crammed the small piece of paper inside his pocket and he made a mad dash towards the park where he was supposed to meet Yuuma.

"Oh, shit, shit, shit. I better not be late on my first god damn date." He ran and ran until he finally reached the park and saw her waiting for him.

"About time you got here, what took you so long?" She asked.

"Sorry, I was held up at my school." He said as he scratched his head.

She laughed and hooked her arm around his. "It's alright, so where do you want to go?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter, we can go where ever you want." His eyes spotted her breasts and he smiled like a fool.

"Alright, let's go shopping then." She said and Issei quickly averted his gaze and immediately agreed to go shopping.

"Alright, let's go then." They headed towards the shopping district of Kuoh and it was a quiet and awkward walk towards the shopping district and Issei didn't really know what to say to her or really start a decent conversation with her.

'DAMN IT! WHY IS SO HARD TO SAY A FEW WORDS!!??' He yelled mentally to himself.

"I'm sorry if it's a little awkward Issei." Yuuma apologized.

Issei was brought back to reality and he looked at her. "No, no. I should be apologizing since this is my first date and I really don't know what to say at the moment. I don't want to make it more awkward with a question you don't like."

"Aren't you so sweet." Yuuma smiled.

They finally reached the shopping district and they were walking around some clothing stores for a couple of hours until they finally found a good store and bought some stuff that looked good on her. He bought her some clothes and they headed towards a fast food joint.

"How are you enjoying your day so far?" Yuuma asked.

"Oh... I-It's pretty good actually and I'm having a lot of fun. What about you?"

"I am as well, I can't believe we bought so many clothes."

Issei chuckled nervously. 'Yea, I'm broke now.'

They finished up their meals and they headed back towards the park where they decided to meet. Yuuma stopped him and she hugged him tightly. "Y-Yuuma? What are you doing?" He asked.

"Issei?"

"Y-Yea? What is it?"

"Would you do anything for me?"

"Yea, I would because I like you Yuuma."

"Then, can you die for me?"

"Wait? What? Can you repeat that."

"Sure, can you die for me?" She said as she stepped away from him and transformed into her Fallen Angel form. Her tits grew bigger and she grew taller which made her even more mature. Her voice got a little deeper and she was wearing an S and M type of outfit.

She sprouted her wings and she stretched her wings and muscles. "Ohhhh, it feels so good to let go after a while and I can proudly say that I had _so_ much fun with our date Issei, that it pains me that I have to kill you." She formed a light spear in her hand and was ready to throw it.

"W-What the h-hell is going on?!" He yelled.

"Sorry, but you should blame God for the weapon he put inside of you." She winded her arm back and was about to throw her spear, but she stopped and widened her eyes.

"It's you!" She yelled.

Issei turned his head and spotted the transfer student. "It's the transfer student."

Broly was studying for the upcoming finals and he couldn't fail and disappoint Baraqiel. He scratched his head and couldn't remember the answer, so he looked at the book again to look at the answer. Broly looked up and saw Issei with a Fallen Angel that was ready to kill him.

Raynare was confused as to what he was doing here. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"This is my way back home. I have to go this way to go back home." He said.

"Unbelievable, his power outrages. I have to make sure he perishes as well." She said to herself.

"You shouldn't kill people, it's a bad thing to do," Broly said.

"Are you being for real?!" Issei asked.

Raynare was dumbfounded. "Hahahahaha, you have to be joking? Do you honestly think I care if you die or this perverted fool dies? You people have to die because of the Sacred Gears inside of you and I can't have that problem."

"Sacred Gear, what are you talking about?" Broly asked.

"That's it, I'm going to kill you all." Raynare threw her spear at Broly and he stood still as the spear closed in on him.

Broly simply smacked the spear away as if it was a fly. Raynare and Issei's eyes were so wide that they nearly fell out of their sockets. "What!? How is this possible? No human can just swat away a spear made out of angelic powers." She said.

Raynare laughed nervously. "It must have been a fluke? Yea... A fluke." She made another spear and threw it again at him. Broly did the same thing and swatted the spear away. Raynare was starting to get scared.

She didn't want to stick around anymore, so she flew up towards the air, but Broly appeared in front of her. Raynare quickly punched him in the cheek, but Broly wasn't even fazed by the attack. He stood still in the air and he grabbed her wrist and moved it away from him.

"I told you before that killing is bad," Broly said.

Issei was so surprised that he couldn't even think straight.

Raynare punched him again with her spare hand and it wasn't effective. Broly grabbed both of her wrists with one hand and lifted them above her head. Raynare tried to get out of his grip by kicking him, but she couldn't even make a single budge.

"Let me go! Don't touch me you human!" She yelled as she tried to get out of his grip.

Broly threw her in the air and caught her in a bridal style position. She flailed around, but his grip was solid iron. He flew down and started to walk towards his house with Raynare in his hands. Issei was trying to comprehend everything that has happened so far and nothing could make sense to him.

Koneko and Kiba were the most shocked of what they saw. They had to quickly go and stop him before something bad happens.

"Stop right there!" Kiba yelled.

Broly stopped and turned around to look at them. Raynare stopped flailing around and she looked at the Devil's that arrived to kill her. "Put that Fallen crow on the ground and walk away. You don't know what she is capable of." Koneko said.

"You're going to kill her and killing is bad." Broly put her on the ground gently and he got serious. His eyes were cold and he clenched his fists.

"Very well then." Kiba charged at Broly and swung his sword at him, but Broly caught it with ease. He disarmed him and punched Kiba that made him fly towards the shopping district. Koneko rushed him and punched him with all she got, but she was extremely shocked that he wasn't even fazed by the attack.

He grabbed her by the head and lifted her in the air and shot a ki blast in her torso and she flew back, demolishing the water fountain in the middle of the park. She was passed out and soaked in water.

Issei was standing still and in complete shock after what he just saw. Raynare was the most shocked at what she just saw. A human who demolished two Devil's as if they were bugs.

Broly walked back and picked Raynare up in a bridal style manner and headed back home. They finally arrived back home and he was greeted by Azazel.

"Welcome home kid, I was-" He stopped and saw who he was holding.

Raynare looked over and she instantly stopped everything she was doing and she felt fear go through her whole body. "What the hell kid. What happened to all that secrecy we talked about?" He asked.

Broly looked at the floor in shame. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to make you mad."

Azazel sighed deeply and he slid his hand down his face. "Don't worry about it. I'm honestly surprised you found the infamous Raynare and brought her back alive." He said.

"Where should I put her?" Broly asked.

"Put her in the basement, I will think of something," Azazel said.

Before Broly went downstairs, Azazel cuffed her and her magic abilities were sealed. He brought her down and set her on the floor. She scooted away from him and she had the look of fear in her eyes. "Who are you? If you're going to rape me, then do it already because I'm not going to thank you for what you did." She said.

Broly crouched down and pulled out a chocolate bar and snapped it in half. He gave her the other half and she didn't take it off of him. He left the small piece of chocolate and went upstairs to meet with Azazel.

"Kid, I don't know what to say. Did you show her your tail or even your power?" He asked.

"No, I didn't use any of my ki on her. I just apprehended her and brought her here."

"Well, you did something good but has anyone else seen you?" Azazel asked.

"Issei Hyoudou and two others and I sensed that they were Devil's. There unconscious though." He said.

Azazel facepalmed himself. "Our lives are screwed, kid. I just wanted you to make some friends, but now it got way too damn complicated. If the Devil's saw what you can do, then it's only a matter of time before they hunt you down." He said.

"Should I quit school?"

"No, we will just play it out I guess. I guess in the meantime I will have a chat with our new guest downstairs and you just go study." Azazel said as he went downstairs.

Broly did as he was told and went to his room to study. He knew he made Azazel mad and sad at him for breaking the rules he gave him. He will have to try and earn his trust again for breaking the rules and he will try his best.

Azazel contacted Penemue and Baraqiel and informed them about the situation.

Azazel reached the basement and walked over to Raynare. She quickly was paralyzed by fear. "Lord Azazel, I can-"

He put up a hand. "No, don't bother telling me. You left and joined up with Kokabiel to start killing people. I only said to observe them and see where they go, but you decided to kill them instead."

"I did it for you sire. I wanted to make you happy." She said.

"No... You made me angry and for that, I have lost all sense of respect for you. I liked you Raynare, you were one of my favorites, but you just ruined and destroyed our relationship."

Raynare saddened at his words, she thought that he would be proud of her after what she did, but she was an enormous fool for thinking of such things. "What are you going to do to me? Execute me? Rape me? Torture me?"

Azazel was a bit surprised. "Oh no, you're not my prisoner. I wasn't the one who brought you in. If you think I'm powerful and fearful, you haven't even seen Broly's true side because, in reality, he is light years ahead of me in power. Take care Raynare and do play nice." Azazel left her in shock that there was a person stronger than Azazel.

Raynare didn't know what to think, she looked at her hands with wide eyes. "Someone stronger than Azazel? It's not possible, _it's_ just...not."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Dragon Ball or Highschool DxD**

Raynare was sitting down on the cold concrete floor in the basement, she had her knees up to her chin and she was deep in thought. The world around her seemed as if it didn't exist and she was in a world all by herself.

Her eyes weren't sad or angry, they were just normal, but empty. She was playing with her heels since there was nothing else to do. Her magic powers and her ability to pop her wings out were nullified from the handcuffs.

Azazel's little experimentations with trying to subdue or even restrain anyone from esacaping.

Raynare quickly snapped out of her little world when she heard the doors open and someone coming down. She looked over and was a little scared to see who it is, but her eyes landed on that man again who easily defeated her with her ease and humiliated those two Devil's.

She saw him coming towards her with a plate, but this time he looked diffefent. He wasn't wearing his school uniform, but instead he was shirtless and he had blue tight pants and weird looking boots with yellow stripes and he had a towel wrapped around his waist for some reason.

Raynare's eyes grew large and she backed away little from him. She wasn't't able to escape because he caught up to her.

Raynare looked up at his towering height and gazed deep into his eyes. His shadow covered her whole the only thing she was able to do was stare. The overwhelming fear took over her body and she started to shake, but her eyes couldn't' move away from his and her mouth was hanging open as well.

Broly crouched down, but Raynare backed away even more. "If you're going to rape or torture me, then do it already." She said as she looked away and waited for him to use her body as he pleased.

Broly was a little confused by her words. "Rape? I'm not going to do that. Rape and torture are bad things to do, I just came here to train and give you this." Broly put the plate down in front of her.

Raynare looked over and saw two sandwiches on the plate and she looked over at him to see if he was just trying to poison her something.

"it's not poisoned or anything, I just thought you were hungry." Broly said.

"What are you doing? I should be dead or even imprisoned somewhere far away, but I'm here in the basement. Now tell me, why are you being so nice to me when I tried to kill you?"

Broly saddened a little. "Azazel said that he would do that, but not me. I think your actually nice deep down, I don't really see you being evil or mean. I don't know a lot about you, but I think I would like to because I don't have a lot of friends."

Raynare was a little surprised by his words. He thought that she was nice or even become friends with him. "You want to be friends? I don't even know you or even what you really want with me in the first place."

Broly grabbed her hands and pulled them towards him. 'His hands are so rough and gentle.' Raynare thought.

"Wait, hold on. What are you doing!?"

Broly snapped the cuffs off with ease and her hands were freed. "What are you doing? Why did you do that?"

"I want to be friends with you and I could tell that you didn't like those cuffs around your wrists, so I broke them for you."

Raynare rubbed her wrists and she stood up a little confused by his actions. "Your strange. I don't understand how you're more powerful than Azazel, you don't even look strong in the first place." She was checking him out and trying to figure out _he_ was stronger than Azazel.

Her eyes laid upon his torso region and she had a small tint of red on her cheeks. "You do seem to be strong, I'll tell you that. I just don't understand as to why I never heard of you?"

""There is a reason for that Raynare." Azazel said as he walked down the steps.

"Lord Azazel!" Raynare bowed.

"You're no longer apart of my team Raynare. You lost that when you decided to team up with Kokabiel."

"Then why am I still alive? She asked.

"Look, you're not my prisoner. You belong to Broly here because he was the one who caught you and begged me to spare your life because I can see he cares about you." Azazel said.

Broly left the two Fallen's to chat while he went to go train.

"I don't understand this at all. You said that Broly is stronger than you like light years stronger than you. If he is that strong, then why don't you use him in the battle between the Angel's and Devil's?" She asked.

"He isn't a weapon Raynare, he is a person as well. I would never ask of him to fight for my cause because I am not like that what so ever. I think of him as a son I never had Raynare and besides, you have to think about the other problem as well."

"What do you mean? I don't see a problem in having a strong ally to help you out."

Azazel shook his head in disappointment. "Of course that is the only thing you see. Have you ever thought of what would happen if I was harboring both the Heavenly Dragons? The other factions would come and try to eliminate me before I could rise up. Now think about what would happen if they found out I was keeping Broly under my roof."

Raynare finally understood what he was saying. She looked over at Broly and saw him moving through the air so fast that her eyes can barely even catch up. She saw his destructive power at how he was smashing everything in his way with ease.

"Has he been doing this ever since? Nothing but train all day?" She asked.

"Unfortunately yes, I try to return home to hang out with him, but I can't because of work. He is always alone at home and this is the only thing he ever does."

"But why? Can he go outside?"

"No he can't because if he lost control or if someone tried to harm him, then..."

"What? What would happen?" She was starting to get even more curious about the mysterious warrior.

"I didn't come here to talk about Broly, where is Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, and Mittelt? They have to be punished before they do something they will regret. I have heard Rumors that Rias Gremory and her peerage will be trying to kill off your little team." Azazel said.

Raynare snapped towards him. "When is this suppose to happen?"

"Tonight."

"That can't be possible?"

"Listen here if you tell me where they are, I will only imprison them, but if that Gremory girl were to reach them, then they will die." Azazel said sternly.

"We were suppose to grab the nun today and perform the ceremony tonight and extract the Twilight Healing from her. How did the Devil's figure out our hideout so fast?" Raynare said angrily.

Azazel sighed at how foolish and reckless she has gotten over the years.

"I will send a team to go capture your team and and bring them in for going rogue. You and your band of misfits are practically stray Devil's, but angelic." Azazel said.

"There at the abandoned church on the hill." She said.

"What happened to you?" Azazel asked.

"Look, I left with Kokabiel in order to at least get your attention, but I see that it did nothing and all my hard work and efforts to get you to notice me failed miserably." She said disappointingly.

"I don't understand you, I had high hopes for you when you were under my wing and you decided to throw it all away and join Kokabiel? He is a blood thirsty war seeker and he hates all this political stuff we do." Azazel reached in his yukata and pulled out a blade.

"What is that?"

"This is a angelic blade and it's used for killing Angel's or even Fallen Angel's. I kept one after the war and I think I know what I have to use this for now."

Raynare was starting to get scared and she was starting to slowly step back. Azazel was focused on the blade and he didn't hear the sound of a ki blast charging up until it was too late.

"BROLY WAIT!" Azazel said.

Broly didn't hear him and he blasted the wall and the entirety of the wall was pummeled. The ground shook a little from the attack and Azazel walked over to him and hit him in the back of the head. "Ow, ow, ow."

Raynare's eyes felt as if they were about to pop out. "You're lucky that those walls were heavily modified because if not, then I think you would of have sunk a whole block underground." Azazel said.

"Wait a second, you're saying that little blast could have destroyed a whole neighborhood? Just who or what really are you? I tried to detect what type of magic you use and there is nothing that I have seen that is destructive as yours. You don't have demonic or angelic powers." Raynare tried to figure out.

"Broly doesn't use magic, it's entirely different than what we use, but it's quite similar in ways." Azazel said.

Broly stopped his training for the day and went to go rest up a bit. "I have to go for now, so don't get into a lot of trouble." Azazel left the two alone in the basement and left to go to another meeting.

Broly realized that it was getting late and he had to get to bed before he wakes up late and misses school. He ran up the steps and got cleaned up before jumping in bed and quickly falling asleep.

**Scene Break**

The sun rose up and Broly was finally awake. He dashed towards his closet to get dressed and he tucked in his tail and ran out towards the living room to notice it was extremely quiet. There was no sign of any life near him what so ever, he tried to sense some power levels around him and noticed that she was gone as well.

Azazel was going to get mad at him for having her leave without his supervision. He didn't have time to worry, so he dashed out the door and ran towards the school.

He was able to reach school grounds before the bell. The women of the school couldn't help, but stare at how cute he was even after running.

Issei was walking around the campus until he spotted Broly. He recalled what happened last night and he tried telling his friends all about it, but it went miserably.

_Flashback_

Issei ran back home after seeing what just happened at the park not to long ago. He reached his house and opened the door and shut it behind him with ferocity. "Welcome back Iss..." His mother tried greeting him, but he dashed right to his room and locked the door behind him.

He covered his blinds and moved the curtains. "What the fuck was that shit!?" He yelled in a whisper tone.

"How is that even possible? A women with wings _actual_ wings and can spawn spears as if reality didn't really matter. And the transfer student can shoot magic green balls out of his hands, how is that possible?" He yelled in a whisper tone again.

Issei had to sit down before he tipped over. He couldn't remove Yuuma's words from his head.

_"Can you die for me?"_

Those words sent chills up his spine and also sadness because that whole date was only for her to get to him and kill him. That whole date was fake and all feelings she showed to him were nothing but illusions.

Issei decided to call Matsuda and tell him everything he saw. He grabbed his phone and dialed his number.

Matsuda picked up and greeted him. _"Yo, Issei. How's it going?"_

"I really don't know, but I need to tell you something and don't freak out." Issei told Matsuda everything he saw and everything that has happened at the park.

After he explained everything to him, there was a slight awkward silence. _"Issei... What type of porn have you been watching? You gotta hook your fellow brothers up man!"_

"Wait, what?" Issei said.

_"You heard me, you gotta hook me and Motohama up. Angel role-playing is a new breed to the porn industry man, so you gotta tell me what site or what DVD you have because that sounds erotic as hell."_

"No... Wait, I'm telling you the truth man, you have to believe me."

_"Yea, yea, yea. Whatever you say just tell me where you found that video at tomorrow, ciao."_ He ended the call and left Issei speechless.

_Flashback end_

Class started and Issei wasn't able to pay attention. He was giving small glances at Broly to see if he was gonna do anything funny or even destroy this school, but surprisingly enough, nothing ever happened and class has ended.

Issei was still looking at Broly and he couldn't hear his name being called.

Issei's shoulder was touched and he jumped from being spooked. He widened his eyes at who was standing in front of him. "Your Kiba, the one from the park and also the one who got pummeled."

Kiba put on a fake smile. His right arm was in a cast and he had multiple bandages on his head and arm, there were also bruises and scrapes on his head and arm. "I need you and Broly to come with me." Kiba said.

Broly looked up and his facial expression got serious.

Kiba backed away a little in fear after what happened to him. "My President would like to speak with you both."

Broly listened and decided to follow him. Issei did the same and was in the back, trying to keep his distance from the transfer student. They finally reached the club room and they were greeted by Rias and her Queen.

Issei was surprised that she wanted to see him. Broly and Issei both walked over towards the couch and saw Koneko, she was covered in bruises and scrapes and the top of her head was bandaged up.

Koneko's eyes narrowed at seeing the transfer student. "Hello brute." She said as she got up.

Akeno was smiling at the both of them and was giving glances mostly to Broly. 'They're so cute.' She said.

"Please, sit." Rias said authoritatively.

The both of them sat down and Rias quickly went to business. "Now then, let us begin with you Broly. Who or what are you? I want answers from you and I want you to give up that Fallen you took as well." She said with anger after what he did to her friends.

"I'm a human." He said as he remembered Azazel's words.

"I find that hard to believe. Do you have a Sacred Gear or something?" She asked.

"Sacred what?" He asked.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" Rias clenched her fists and her teeth were gritted.

Broly wanted to leave because Azazel told him about Devil's and there true nature. He wanted to leave and go find Raynare before Azazel got mad at him and start to hate him.

Issei was sweating from the intense tension between the two. He felt as if he was only a gnat in fight between a bear and a panther.

"I need to go, my other classes will be starting soon." Broly stood up and walked towards the door.

"I don't think so, I'm not done talking." Rias said, but he ignored her and kept on going.

Rias looked over at Koneko and she nodded her head. She launched herself at him and Broly quickly turned around and he was punched in the face, causing a slight shockwave throughout the room.

The heavy blow Koneko landed absolutely did nothing to him. He stood there as if nothing ever happened and he removed her hand from his face.

Rias's expression instantly changed from anger to utmost shock. Akeno was just as shocked as Rias that someone was able to take a punch from Koneko and stand there as if nothing happened.

"H-H-How are you doing t-that?" Koneko asked.

Issei was about piss himself from fear.

"What are you? You can't be human because no human is able to take a punch directly in the face from Koneko and be perfectly fine, so who or even what are you?" Rias asked as sweat was going down her cheeks.

Broly didn't want to answer her, so he turned around and was about to leave, but Rias ran in front of him to block him from leaving. She had a serious look and she wanted answers from him if it's the last thing she did.

He moved his hand to push Rias aside, but Kiba saw differently and he rushed him from behind and grabbed his collar. "Oh, no you don't." Broly's expression changed drastically to anger and he turned around quickly and punched Kiba with a devastating punch that shattered most of Kiba's ribs.

Kiba fell to the floor unconscious from that attack. If he was just a normal human, then he would have died.

Akeno, Koneko, Issei, and Rias were like statues after having VIP seats to a one sided fight.

"His power is far bigger than mine, it's as if his power is similar to mine, but his is on a scale that cannot even be measured." Koneko said.

Broly regained control of himself and realized what he did and he left the club room and headed straight for home.

Rias was the most frightened or even the most terrified at seeing Broly's kind and normal expression change into something that isn't even human. His eyes weren't gentle, but filled with rage and anger.

"What just happened?" Akeno asked as she tried to get her bearings.

"I-I don't know." Rias said.

**Scene Break**

Raynare was able to return back to her hideout and it was some miracle that she was able to do so. "Where did you go? We were waiting on you, so we could go and capture the nun, but she ended leaving and we have to wait until tomorrow to go after her." Kalawarner said.

"Listen up, everything has went to ruins and our whole operation is a bust. The Devil's know our hideout and they plan on attacking here soon and we have a huge problem regarding Azazel." Raynare stated.

"How do you know this and what are you even talking about?" Dohnaseek asked.

"I was captured and was brought to Azazel's home." She explained.

"You idiot, we're screwed now because of you. We have to leave now before they attack us." Mittelt said.

"Is my expertise needed?" Freed asked.

Raynare glanced at him and the door to the church was launched at them, but luckily they were able to dodge it. Rias, Akeno, and Koneko entered the abandoned church and they were all angry.

Raynare and her group greeted the Devil's. "Rias Gremory, what brings you here? Shouldn't you go be doing what you Devil's mostly do and go collect souls or whatever?" She asked.

"I am doing what Devil's do and that is removing filth such as yourself." She said.

Raynare gritted her teeth and she charged Rias with a light sword.

Koneko was fighting off both Dohnaseek and Kalawarner and she was able to only use half her strength because of what the transfer student did to her. She punched Dohnaseek dead center in the gut and made him hit a wall with high impact.

Kalawarner threw a light spear and it grazed Koneko's cheek.

She jumped up and grabbed Kalawarner's leg and threw her to the ground and Koneko landed on her stomach, causing more damage to her.

Mittelt tried to cut Akeno with the sword, but she kept on flying out the way. Akeno was enjoying herself a little bit before ending this little charade with her. Mittelt had enough of her little games, so she decided to throw multiple spears at her.

Akeno luckily dodged them and she charged up her own attack and shot lightning at her, making her immobile and unable to continue the fight. Dohnaseek tried to sneak attack Akeno, but Koneko punched the ground, making it shake to make them lose balance.

Dohnaseek fell down and Akeno tortured him with her lightning. He fell down unconscious and he was close to death.

Rias was shooting Raynare with small amounts of magic to get her down from the air.

Raynare waited for her chance and she flew towards her with a sword in her hand. She swung it quickly, but one of Rias's magic shots was able to hit her and knock her back a little bit.

Rias slowly walked up to her and she raised her hand and a red ball started to charge up in her hand. "This is the end for you Fallen. Be sure to tell the others that they will be joining you and the others here very shortly."

Raynare smirked and she sat up. "I think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves here Gremory. You don't know what I'm capable of or even what I have planned for the future. I know that fool is still alive, I think it would be best if you got rid of him before he awakens his Sacred Gear and kills us all."

"I'm not a murderer or whatever you are, I have a conscience. Besides, I have plans for that boy because that transfer student ruined everything and he hurt someone dear to me and I can't let that go." Rias said with hate.

"I'm gonna kill you slowly and I will dump your body in an alley. Do you hear me Gremory!?" Raynare stood up and tried attacking her, but the ceiling collapsed and someone appeared in the middle of them.

"Oh my, this is such a terrible place to be." Penemue said.

"P-Penemue!?" Kalawarner asked in shock.

Rias backed down and backed away a little. "Now then, what were the two of you just going to do? I hope not kill each other and start another war over something so stupid because I hate war and it's too boring for me." She said.

"Rias, she has ten wings. Isn't she a Cadre Class Fallen Angel?" Akeno asked.

Rias didn't answer her. "I take it that you are there leader? What are you doing here and what are planning?" Rias asked.

Penemue crossed her arms under her enormous bust. "I think you have it all wrong here Rias Gremory. These rogue Fallen's don't work for me, I am simply here to arrest them and bring them back for questioning."

"I can't let you do that, they are in my territory and they are my responsibility. They deserve death." Rias said.

"Hahahahaha, time to die!" Freed yelled. Penemue created a small ball of holy magic and she swiped her hands sideways and the whole left side of the church vanished with Freed.

"Sorry, I can't have anyone getting in the way now." Penemue created multiple light spears and threw it around Rias and her peerage. "If you try to get out, those spears will explode and we know that Devil's hate holy power. I guess this is goodbye for now, tootles." Penemue teleported away with the four Fallen's.

The five of them reached Azazel's home and they were all in the basement. Penemue turned around and faced Raynare specifically. "I don't understand why you left, but now I think you will feel Azazel's punishment far worse." She left them with those words lingering in Raynare's head.

"Before I leave, take these and give them to your friends." She handed over three Phoenix Tears.

"How did you get these?" Raynare asked, but she left without answering.

Raynare gave the Phoenix Tears to her team and they were fully healed.

The door opened up and Azazel, Baraqiel, and Broly all walked downstairs to meet them all.

The four of them all stood side to side and they all kept their focus on Azazel. Raynare's eyes shifted a little and landed on Broly, she saw that he was still in his school uniform. He looked sad and his eyes looked as if he was mad at himself.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I am honestly surprised at how much you disappoint me Raynare. Now, I don't know what to do with you or the rest of you. I feel as if killing you is letting you off easily and imprisonment will not teach you anything." Azazel said as he started to think.

"Why don't we clip their wings off?" Baraqiel suggested.

Raynare and her group held their breath and widened their eyes.

"No, I believe that punishment will be for Kokabiel, but I think we need something that will keep them from leaving or even having them sit all day in a cage." Azazel tapped his finger against his chin.

"What about chores? You made me do them for like five years." Broly said.

Azazel turned around to face him. "Kid, I like your idea."

A couple of minutes flew by and Raynare, Kalawarner, and mittelt came out wearing maid outfits and they were forced to clean the house spotless for as long as Azazel's lives. Dohnaseek was assigned to sort and properly organize thousands and thousands of paperwork.

Baraqiel walked over to Azazel and spoke softly. "Why did you agree with this idea?"

"I have it all planned all right up here. Look, I would have agreed with you in removing their wings, but an idea clicked into my head and having them work around the house will give Broly a chance to make some friends while we are gone." Azazel said with a smile.

"That's really smart of you, but I have some urgent news to relay to you. Vali has returned to Kuoh and I think you know where this will go if he finds..." Baraqiel coughed in his fist to point out the obvious.

Azazel shook his head at how his life just went to shit after sending him to school to make some friends.

"If you want, I can send him away for you." Baraqiel suggested.

"Go ahead." He said.

Raynare looked in a mirror at her new outfit and she felt so ashamed and humiliated from the sight she was seeing. "I have never looked so ridiculous in my life."

Kalawarner and Mittelt walked up behind her. "I agree with you there. This outfit is just too tight and it exposes me like never before." Kalawarner complained.

"Time to suffer for the rest of my miserable life." Raynare walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a spray bottle and a clean rag and went to work.

Kalawarner and Mittelt followed her lead and went to go do other jobs. Kalawarner grabbed a broom and started to sweep and Mittelt started to clean the dishes. There were at least fifty to a hundred plates stacked and many other things.

"It seems like you have this handled, so I'm gonna go and have a chat with Vali." Baraqiel headed towards the door, but he stopped and turned around. "I nearly forgot to ask, where is Penemue?"

"Helping the kid out with homework or more like trying to get into his pants. Anyway, I need to track down Kokabiel before he does something that will screw us all." Azazel left to go make some calls.

Raynare looked around and saw guards at every entrance and she knew that if she tried to escape, she would probably die. " " "I hate my life and I hate every stupid human, stupid Devil's, and most of all... That stupid Broly kid!" She yelled.

She turned around and bumped into someone. "Watch where you're go-" Her mouth went agape as she realized who was standing there. "You're..."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Dragon ****Ball or Highschool ****DxD**

Raynare stared into the eyes of the person she bumped into. Her eyes were unable to look away and a tint of red appeared on her cheeks as she tried to get a grip of herself.

"Raynare? I wasn't expecting to see you here of all places becasue last I heard you went rogue, let alone in a maid outfit. Are you into cosplaying now becasue I won't judge if you are?" He asked her.

Raynare ignored his words. "W-Why are y-y-you here? And no, I am not!" She yelled.

"I have finished my missions, so I have a clear schedule and I have returned to report in and see what my next task is. But If that means you're here, then that means that your whole team is here as well I assume."

Kalawarner walked in on the two and her eyes shot wide open. "Tobio Ikuse! What are you doing here?" Kalawarner asked as she tried to get a grip.

Raynare looked down and tried to hold herself together. It's been a very long time since she has seen him and it was her second crush after Azazel wasn't really paying attention to her. In the end, he disappeared for a while without a leaving a letter or anything telling them where he went.

"I don't understand, what are you really doing back here?" Raynare asked again as she had a serious look while still having the tint of red on her cheeks.

Tobio put his hands on his waist and smiled. "I told you, I'm here to report back and get my next mission."

The doors to Broly's room opened up and Penemue came out. "What's all this noise out here, I'm trying to help my innocent Broly and all of you are too loud." She said with her arms crossed under her chest.

"Penemue? I wasn't expecting to see you here as well." Tobio said surprisingly.

She looked over and was surprised to see him back. "Tobio? I didn't know you returned. I assume that everything went well and there were no problems?" She asked out of curiosity.

"There were no problems during my mission, but I have to say... I wasn't expecting Raynare and her group to be back in the Grigori. Is Kokabiel dead then?"

Penemue shook her head. "No, we don't have any idea where his current whereabouts are or who is in contact with him. We tried to scan for him over Kuoh, but he is well cloaked, so we don't know what he is plotting or who he is working with." She said.

"I see, does Vali know of this?"

"No, he has been on a mission of his own and we have just heard that he has returned back to town. Baraqiel is out looking for him as we speak."

"Things just keep getting more and more interesting." He said.

Broly appeared behind Penemue with his notebook in his hands. "Ms. Penemue, I still don't get this question." He said as he kept his eyes on the notebook.

Raynare's eyes widened as she saw him appear.

Penemue frowned a little bit. "How many times do I have to tell you to lose the formalities with me? I told you that it is fine to just call me Penemue becasue I don't mind it." She said.

Broly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I still think you are my teacher, so it's hard to forget that you aren't."

Penemue couldn't resist her self and she locked arms with him and pressed her breasts against his arm. "It's no worries. Now, what do you need help with?" She asked as she leaned over to see what the problem was.

Tobio's eyes hardened as he felt a strange power radiate off of him. His whole body was screaming at him to stay away from him as far as possible, but his mind was telling another story and he should investigate this power.

"Who is he?"

Raynare walked up beside Tobio and kept looking at Broly with flushed cheeks. "His name is Broly and I wouldn't try anything stupid like challenging him becasue your chances of winning is zero percent. That's not all, your powers are completely on different scales." She spoke with honesty.

"Careful Ray, you might be hurting my feelings."

Raynare looked at him and showed him that she wasn't joking.

"So he's that strong? Interesting? Do you feel how much power is surrounding him?" He asked her.

"I do, but I never felt anything so..."

"Malice," Tobio said as he finished her sentence for her.

Broly looked up and saw a new face. He got out of Penemue's grip and walked up to Tobio and extended his hand out with a smile to shake it since Azazel told him that shaking hands is a sign of trust, respect, balance, and equality. "Hello, my name is Broly." He said kindly.

Tobio looked at his hand for a bit before shaking it. "Tobio, Tobio Ikuse." He said nonchalantly.

Broly let go of his and returned it to his side. "Nice to meet you." He said as he looked at Raynare and smiled while waving at her. Raynare flinched a little, but she slowly raised her hand up and waved back a little before putting her hand back down.

Her mouth formed a frown as she saw this man she feared and wanted to stay away from only to treat her nothing with kindness and respect. She couldn't figure out if all this kindness was nothing but a facade to let her drop her guard.

He walked past them and went into the kitchen to get a snack from a hard day of studying. Mittelt wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and she bumped into him while holding a plate. The plate fell out of her hands and it smashed against the ground, shattering all around her.

"Damn it! Watch where you're going!" She yelled as she looked up to only be staring at someone's abdominal area. She looked up and saw Broly towering over her as if she was about to be squashed like a bug.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, I-" Her eyes widened as she saw him crouch down and started to pick up the pieces of the plate.

"Sorry, I should have watch where I was going." He apologized as he kept on picking up the pieces.

Mittelt thought that he was about to crush her under his foot, but was surprised to see him cleaning up her mess. "What are you doing? This is my job, so leave this to me." She said.

"I was the one who bumped into you, so it's entirely my fault. I was taught that if you make a mess, you should clean it up. Don't worry about this, I can clean it up." Broly said with a smile as he picked up all the pieces and threw it in the trash.

Mittelt looked at this man as if he was some type of lunatic or something, but she didn't see anything of the sort. He was really nice and well brought up.

"Good, you understand then." She said as she went back to cleaning the dishes.

Broly walked over to his cabinet that Azazel assigned him and he grabbed a big of chips and he walked away from the kitchen and decided to sit down and watch TV. He was pretty stunned at first that there were so many stations with people. Back on his homeworld, there wasn't anything of the sort.

Azazel entered the living room and saw a lot of people in it. His eyes roamed around until he spotted Tobio not far from him. He walked up to him with both of his hands in his sleeves and greeted the young man.

"Tobio, I wasn't expecting you for another month at that."

"Azazel, you should know better, I get my jobs done unlike a certain someone we can all relate to."

Azazel chuckled at his words before sitting down with Broly who was completely entranced by the television. "What brings you by? Did everything go smoothly with your mission becasue I hope you're not here to ask for something big." Azazel said as he leaned back to get comfortable.

"No, nothing of the sort. I just wanted to ask you if you have any other missions for me to fulfill? Besides, you seem like you've been busy while I was gone becasue you look like you have been recruiting more members." Tobio said as he glanced over to Broly.

Azazel scratched the back of his head. "I guess you can say that, but I believe I don't really have anything for you at the moment."

"Are you sure?"

"I think so."

"I've heard that Kokabiel is still running around doing stuff without our knowledge of. Who knows, he could be plotting to destroy the entire town right now and we wouldn't know." Tobio said.

"You may be right, but Kokabiel wants war. Everyday I saw him and spoke with him, he would always be annoyed by all this political stuff we do and he would always try to start something. Raynare and her group only left the Grigori, so that I would notice her and except her or even return the feelings." Azazel said as he sighed.

Tobio leaned over a bit and looked at Azazel seriously. "Then let me find him. Assign me this mission and I will find him for you."

"I can't let you do that. Kokabiel is a man who isn't to be taken so lightly since he was ruthless and merciless during the war. You could probably die and that wouldn't sit well for me." Azazel said seriously.

"Come on, Azazel. How many times have I disappointed you?"

"Never, you always get everything finished."

Tobio smirked and leaned back. "Then let me just find him for you, I won't engage with him in any way. I will report about his whereabouts and everything else, so let me just do this for you. We all know what Vali would do to him, so let me do this for you before it gets ugly, sir." Tobio begged.

Azazel shook his head in disbelief. "Very well, go for it. Speak with Pen becasue she had the last known location of Kokabiel before he went dark."

Tobio smiled and he stood up, taking Azazel's hand and shaking it. "Thanks, I won't let you down." He said as he gave Broly one last glance before leaving to speak with Penemue.

**Scene Break**

The incident at the church didn't sit well with Rias as she was sitting in the club room thinking it over. A Cadre Class Fallen entering the church and retrieving the Fallen Angel's that were in her territory without sending word made her gut feel weird as if something big was about to go down if high ranking officials were in her territory.

Rias was expecting common foot soldiers here and there, but a Cadre in her territory ment big trouble.

On her way back from the church, she contacted Sona and informed her about the situation.

"Rias? Are you okay?" Akeno asked, making her come out of her own little world.

"Forgive me, Akeno. I was spacing out a bit." Rias said as she regained her composure.

Akeno forced a small smile, knowing what she was thinking about. She too was feeling angry and disgusted at seeing that many Fallen in Kuoh, let alone a Cadre Fallen. The wings of that women reminded her of her father and it filled her with so much hate.

Rias looked down at her cup of tea that Akeno was handing over and saw that her hands were trembling.

"Akeno, are you alright? I know seeing those Fallen's remind you of..." Rias stopped talking, so she wouldn't bring back those memories that her friend locked away.

"Yes, I'm doing fine. I-I just..."

Rias rested her hand on hers, trying to ease the pain a little. "It's alright, you don't have to worry about it becasue I'm here for you whenever you need me." Rias said, making Akeno calm down a bit.

Akeno smiled and she removed her hand, so she could take the tray away to the kitchen.

Rias sighed and she leaned back in her chair. "Well, Kiba is going to be fine and we are expecting him to fully recover in a month. Although, what that transfer student did to him was truly unforgivable." Rias said with malice.

"This also proves problematic for you as well since you are a member short and now you trying to challenge Riser to a Rating Game and coming out on top is a very low possibility." Akeno said.

"You're right. My chances of getting Issei to join me was ruined becasue of him. My life is going to be ruined and all of my hard work of planning and trying to get away from this marriage will be ruined. I will be forced to get married to a jerk and I can't do anything about it." Rias slammed her fist against her desk, cracking it as her magic power surrounded her.

A knock came to the door and Sona walked in while closing the door behind her.

Rias calmed herself and she looked at Sona with an angered expression.

"You know, Rias, I might have a solution to your problem actually." Sona said.

Rias's demeanor changed and she looked at her with a confused expression.

Sona walked over to her desk and sat down in front of her. She crossed her legs while looking completely professional as she sat in a posture, showing her and everyone else that she means business.

"What are you talking about?" Rias asked.

"While Kiba is recovering from what has happened to him, I would say go and look for someone to take his place. Then, I started giving it some thought and came up with this."

Rias crossed her arms as she was waiting for her idea.

"Why don't you have the man responsible for your Knight's condition take his place? You want to punish him? Have him join your team to help you out with your dilemma." Sona said.

Rias had to make sure she heard that right. "Hang on, you want me to invite the transfer student who has pummeled both Kiba and Koneko with ease to join my team?"

"Yes," Sona said.

"You must be crazy to think that I would have someone such as _him_ join me." Rias complained as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Sona smiled as she was hiding a crucial detail. "We all felt his mysterious power as soon as he entered the academy and now this can be our chance to actually know a little about him and where his power comes from."

"So you want me to recruit him, so we can spy on him?" Rias asked.

"If you want to think it that way, then I guess. He won't be with you forever, Rias. He is just a temporary replacement until Kiba returns, but we have to be wary as well around him becasue something is completely off of him." Sona warned her.

Rias recalled a memory as she took Sona's words in admiration. Seeing his face when Kiba tried to grab his necklace was one of the most terrifying things she has ever seen. It's as if she was looking at a monster than a human being.

She shook it off and looked back at Sona. "Very well then, I guess I will go speak with him. I have his transfer papers here, so I will go and see what his opinion is about this see." Rias said as she stood up from her chair.

Akeno's mood changed as she heard that Rias will be visiting that cute boy's home.

"I guess I will come along as well." Akeno said as she stood beside Rias.

Sona repositioned her glasses and stood up as well. "Good luck, Rias. I heard that more strays have been appearing here in Kuoh for some practical reason." Sona said as she left the club room.

"Let us go then." Rias said as she and Akeno teleported near his home.

**Scene Break**

Broly was sitting on the couch watching television since everyone has left the house except for four of the Fallen's. Azazel had to go to another meeting while Penemue had to go to another country to investigate the rumors of the Holy Swords.

Tobio left a while back to go look for Kokabiel and his followers.

Raynare and Kalawarner finished up their chores and were sitting adjacent to Broly. Dohnaseek was still organizing papers and Mittelt was now cleaning up the kitchen after she finished up with the dishes.

"What would you like us to do now, L-L-Lord B-Broly?" Raynare asked as she had a hard time saying that.

Broly looked over and handed the bag of chips over to her. "You don't have to call me that, I'm no Lord and all I want is for us to be friends. If you finished everything, then you can watch TV with me if you want." Broly said with a smile.

Raynare grabbed the bag of chips reluctantly and she looked away from him to not see his cheerful face.

Broly stood up and started to head towards the bathroom until his wrist was grabbed and he looked over to see who grabbed it. Raynare's body moved on her own as she didn't really know why she grabbed his wrist.

He was looking at her with a curious expression, but Raynare had the slightest clue what to say right now. Her mind was like scrambled eggs until something quickly appeared in her head and spoke out without thinking.

"Where are you going?" Raynare realized that her saying that sounded as if she didn't want him to leave.

"I have to use the bathroom." He said casually.

Raynare's grip loosened and she slowly retracted her hand back a little. "Oh," She said as she leaned back.

Broly left and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. The sound of the doorbell was heard and Broly was too busy with the toilet, so he couldn't go and answer it. "I'll get it!" Kalawarner yelled out as she went over to the door and opened it, revealing the Gremory princess and her Queen standing beside her with surprised looks.

Raynare peaked over the couch to see that Gremory bitch. She jumped out of her seat and stood beside Kalawarner. "What do you want? How did you even find this place?"

'That's odd, how come we weren't able to sense their magic powers?' Akeno wondered.

Rias quickly realized that Cadre took those Fallen's here and if there here, then it meant that she was here as well. Rias and Akeno had magic power forming in their hands and were about to blast them all to nothing, but Broly finished up and appeared at the door.

Rias and Akeno lowered their hands and the magic in their hands dispersed. "What are you doing here?" Broly asked.

"I think we should be asking you why are Fallen Angel's living with you?" Rias asked.

"Fallen Angel's? I'm not sure what you mean?" Broly asked as he lied to them.

"Cut the crap, I know you know about the supernatural. We came here to discuss with you about something, but you seem to be working with the Fallen's. What are you planning? Do you want to try and start something with us?" Rias asked as she had her arms crossed while her eyes were narrowed.

Broly was a little bit confused by her words. "If you're talking about them, they are harmless and I just want to finish school and live a good life with my friends." Broly answered honestly.

"Oh, I forgot, please come in." Broly gestured for them to come in and they did.

Broly was about to head to the kitchen to get them something to drink since Azazel always told him to show the highest respect for any guests that come over and visit. Kalawarner put a hand on his shoulder and he stopped.

"This is my job, so please sit, sir." She said.

"I can't let you do that, you done your job for the day, so let me get it for them." Broly said as he gave her a smile, making her confused by his generosity and kindness since she hasn't met a man who shows such things.

Broly came back with two glasses and a big pitcher of lemonade and he poured them a glass. Akeno thanked him and Rias didn't say anything as she was losing more and more of her patients with him.

Broly sat down and he looked at them and was waiting for them to say something.

"I have to ask, why are you with Fallen Angel's? They are manipulative, liars, killers, and not trust worthy. I don't understand why you would live or even work with them since they always try to do something behind everyone's backs." Rias said.

Broly scratched his cheek. "I'm not working with them or anything. I'm living here and the people here are kind and respective and they gave me a home, a new life, and a new purpose. I owe them everything and I want to repay them for what they have done for me." Broly explained to them as images of Azazel, Baraqiel, and Penemue appeared in his head.

"So you feel indebted to them?" Akeno asked.

Broly nodded his head.

"Still, You are living with the Fallen's who were hiding in that church. They were planning on doing something, but a Cadre Class Fallen stopped us before we could kill them." Rias said.

Broly clenched his fist as he heard that she was gonna kill them if Penemue hadn't stopped her. His teeth were clenched and he was trying to calm himself before the collar shocks him from going over a certain limit of power.

Everyone felt his increase of power, but it quickly started to reside.

"Anyway, I will tell you this. From this point on, you will be supervised from one of my members or Sona's since you are a complete mystery." Rias said.

"Is that all you Devil's have to say?" Raynare asked with an annoyed tone.

"No, my reason for coming here is that I need your help with something and you will do it without complaint."

Broly was confused by her confession. "Why don't you have your friends help you, I'm a little bit busy at the moment since I need to study," Broly said.

Akeno let out a chuckle. "Ara ara, the reason why she is asking for your help is you pratically nearly killed one of our friends and he is being treated in the Underworld as we speak," Akeno said.

Broly looked sad after hearing that, he had no intentions of hurting any of them, but he tried to grab his collar and that is something you don't just grab with no repercussion. Broly lowered his head a bit and apologized, surprising the two the Devil's.

"Sorry for hurting your friend, I had no reason to, but he tried to touch something that he wasn't suppose to." Broly said as he lifted his head up.

Rias cleared her throat and she accepted his apology, but she didn't forgive him. "Anyway, you will only a be temporary replacement until Kiba returns." She said.

"What exactly do you need me to do?"

Rias raised her finger in the air as she started to explain to him. "It's simple really, you will help me in a fight with someone. If I were to win, then I wouldn't have to be forced into a marriage." Rias said.

"Fighting is bad and it leads to people hating you forever." Broly said.

"True, but this entirely different, so you have to fight in order to make a point to someone if words won't cut it. Some people just can't register words in their heads and they will just go straight to something else, such as fighting." Rias explained.

"Rias is right, Riser can't really make a deal with words, so he said if we can win against him in a fight, then she would be free from this marriage." Akeno said.

"I see, but I'm not too sure if I can help since I need permission." Broly said.

"Wait, you need permission? Why can't you just do what you want on your own?" Rias asked.

Broly had a nervous smile as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, I can't since I can be dangerous to the people around me if I'm not careful or even stable."

The front door unlocked and it opened up, revealing Penemue as she entered the house. She shut the door behind her and saw Broly and pounced on him and shoved his head between her massive tits. "Ohhh, my sweet little Broly. I couldn't leave, so I decided to comeback." She rested her chin on top of his head as she held him close.

Rias and Akeno both looked at the scene before them with awe. Akeno's eyes saddened and Rias got angry after seeing her here.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" Rias asked.

Penemue let go of him and sat beside him. "Rias Gremory and... Akeno Himejima. I must say it's a surprise to see you here, but I have to ask, why are you here?"

"We were here to talk with him, but since you're here, I wanted to ask you what you're doing in my territory?" Rias asked.

Penemue crossed her legs and smiled. "I live here and I am Broly's guardian or more like his little helper. I guess you can say I grown fond of him." Penemue looked at him as a blushed formed on her cheeks, but Broly didn't see as he was focused on Rias and Akeno.

"You living here doesn't justify the means, why are you really here?" She asked again, but with a colder tone.

Penemue waved her hand as she chuckled a little. "My, my. Such a bold one we have here, but I'm not at liberty to say. You can ask our leader once he returns since he could give you every bit of information you're looking for."

"You're a Cadre, so why don't you tell us? You have the power to do so."

"My poor little, Rias. Your mind isn't processing my words. I told you that I'm not a liberty to say becasue I don't have extreme authority like the Governor and if I were to truly tell you what we're doing here, then those problems would be all on me and I can't have that." She said.

"Yea? What about those behind you?" Rias pointed at Raynare and her group.

"Ahh, those worked for the Governor until they followed someone who went rogue just recently. We are fixing the problem, so don't worry little Princess becasue you don't have to do a thing." Penemue said as it sounded as if she was mocking her.

A tick mark appeared on Rias's forehead and she had to refrain herself from trying to kill her.

Akeno decided to ask a question. "Is that _man_ here by any chance?" She asked as her bangs covered her eyes.

Penemue looked over at her and her eyes softened. "No, he isn't."

"Of course he isn't becasue it seems when you need him the most, he just isn't around." Akeno stood up and Rias did the same.

"Have a chat with your guardian and see if you can help. I will be looking forward to your answer by tomorrow and don't try anything stupid." Rias said as she and Akeno teleported back to their club room.

Penemue sighed as she saw Akeno's expression. She knew that she hated him, but she didn't expect to see her hate this much for him. Baraqiel will be devastated after he hears about this, but she decided that would be a tomorrow's problem.

Broly turned towards her and told her about everything they told him.

"I see, I think you should ask Azazel and see what he says. I feel as if that this is not a really good idea, but If you want to do this, then I will stand by your side. The final decision comes from Azazel, so let's just see what he says."

Broly smiled and he went to his room to get changed into his training outfit to go train. He wrapped his tail around his waist and tied a towel over his waist to hide the tail. After he was done getting changed, he went downstairs and got started.

Penemue sighed and was worried if he lost control if he were with them, but what truly gave her paranoia was the fact that the Devil's now knew the hideout of the Fallen Angel's and if they were to report it, there would be bloodshed.

"I can only hope."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Dragon ball or Highschool ****DxD**

The morning came quicker than Broly anticipated. He looked at his clock to see to it's five-thirty and he had to quickly get ready. He threw all of his books and papers in his bag and got dressed into his school uniform.

He quickly stopped everything and heard a knock at the door. He rushed over and opened the door.

Raynare blushed a little as she saw him looking down at her with those eyes of his. "Raynare? What are you doing up so early in the morning? You should get some sleep." Broly said.

Raynare poked her fingers repeatedly as she was a little bit nervous. "I came here to wake you up for school and breakfast. But it would appear that you were already awake and I didn't need to come to wake you up." She said.

Broly smiled innocently and patted her head twice. "It's alright, Azazel trained me to wake up early in the morning for five years, so you don't have to worry about waking me. You should go back and rest up before you start work." Broly said.

Raynare's eyes widened at the head pat she got from him. She moved away from him and avoided eye contact as she was blushing madly. "Whatever, just go and eat before I change my mind."

Broly grabbed his bag and walked passed her and sat down at the table where Azazel was reading a newspaper.

Azazel didn't move his eyes from the paper as he spoke with Broly. "So, kid? I heard a lot of things from Penemue that Rias and her Queen found out about Penemue and the gang. I'm a bit disappointed, but you can't change something that is due to happen." He said.

Broly bowed his head. "Sorry, sir. It was my fault for being so reckless." He apologized.

Azazel grinned and he couldn't get mad at him, it just wasn't in his nature. "Stop calling me, sir. We're way passed that and you can just call me, Azazel."

Broly lifted his head and apologized again.

Azazel sighed as Penemue entered the dining room and sat down beside Broly. "You're so nice that it truly shocks me." She said.

"I agree, but what he told us about his people, we were lucky to have nurture and raise the boy correctly. I still feel bad for keeping him locked up and all, so that is why I am agreeing for him to help out Rias with her little marriage problem." Azazel said.

Penemue choked on a piece of toast that she was chewing and had to quickly pour down some juice to clear her throat. "Did I hear that right?!"

"If you were choking that badly, then I would assume so."

Penemue slammed her fist against the table. "Why must he do that?! Why are you treating him as a tool to help out everyone in distress?! Why does it seem that I am the only one trying to care for his well being?!" She yelled.

Azazel put the paper down and sighed heavily. "Pen, just hear me out. If we have Broly help out Rias, then she could be rest assured that he won't try to do anything funny behind there backs. We wouldn't be in the crosshairs of the Devil's anymore if Broly settles this little debut." Azazel explained.

Penemue raised a brow at him. "You want them to trust him?" She asked.

"Exactly, if we were to start war with them, then we would lose a tremendous amount of troops and we would be left defenseless. I hate the idea of using Broly as a tool, trust me. I would have Vali do it, but he is so stuck up for revenge that it's blinding him."

Penemue sighed as she fully understood his words. "Fine then, but I have limits on how much you can use your power." She said.

Broly listened in carefully. "Alright, you are not to fly or use your energy to fight them off. Kicking and punching is aloud, so feel free to go all out if you'd like. And also... You will still hide your tail with a towel as usual." Penemue whispered the last part.

Broly nodded his head and shoved the entirety of his food down the hatch.

Azazel shook his head as he took a sip of his coffee. "Remember to chew, kid. Be careful and don't do anything stupid." Azazel told him as he went back to reading his newspaper.

"Broly, I will walk you to school." Penemue said.

"You don't have to do that, I don't want anyone to see you and try to kill you because of your heritage. I think it would be better for me to go at it alone and come back alone. I truly care about you and everyone here to the point where I don't even wanna see a scratch on you." Broly said.

Penemue was about to tear up from his words, but Azazel killed the mood. "Don't worry, kid. We old folks aren't going anywhere any time soon."

Penemue turned towards Azazel and glared at him. "I hate you." Was all she said before getting to work.

Kalawarner entered the dining room with more toast and eggs, she placed the the food on a plate for them to grab it. Azazel looked at her and raised his hand in a stop motion, signalling her that it's enough for today. Kalawarner bowed and went to go put the dirty dishes in the sink.

Broly thanked the cook with a heart warming smile, making the blood flow to her cheeks. He stood up and dusted himself off and grabbed his plate and walked over to the counter and started to clean it.

"What are you doing? That's my job!" Mittelt yelled.

"I don't want to make you do all the dishes alone, I was taught to clean up after myself." Broly said, making Mittelt's eyes soften a little.

After he cleaned up his plate, he grabbed his bag and looked at the clock. His eyes widened and he quickly dashed for the door and opened it wide, forgetting to shut it. Azazel shook his head as he took a sip of his coffee. "That kid is a mess sometimes."

Kalawarner walked over to the door and closed it.

Unbeknownst to Broly, there was someone looking through the window as his figure slowly became smaller and smaller as he went further away. A hand made it's way to the window and it rested there.

"Why does it feel like we're drifting further and further apart as you keep on growing? I wish you were still that silly and angry child from back then. I remember holding you close every single night to make you fall asleep and making you feel loved when you thought you weren't." Penemue said as tears started to roll down her cheek.

"So why? Why does my heart ache so badly when I see you being used as a weapon?" Penemue fell on her knees and let her tears out as Broly disappeared from her eyes.

After hauling ass to school to not be late, he reached the school campus in the knick of time. He let out a victory sigh and he started to walk towards the main doors of the school.

Before he could enter the building, Koneko was standing outside with a bored expression. He stopped and looked down at her to see what she has to say. "Listen up, brute. After school hours are finished, report back to Rias in her club room." Koneko said as she walked away with those words.

Broly didn't say anything and he was about to walk into the building and stopped again and felt multiple power levels all around the school.

He knew the current people's levels, but this power was entirely different to him. It felt as if fire was in his face, but he decided to ignore it and go straight to class before getting yelled at.

The teacher was in the middle of teaching class and everyone was taking notes as she explained. Issei was busy looking out the window and was completely focused on _other_ things than class.

Broly was trying his hardest to write down every word she said, so he could have a easier time remembering.

Some of the students were bored out of their minds while some continued to listen.

The teacher made her way down Broly's row and he was entranced with his notebook that everything and everyone around him was irrelevant. She walked passed him and her eyes spotted his notebook and saw two pages completely filled out with words.

She turned towards him and called out his name, but there wasn't a response until she called on him again and touched his shoulder.

Broly returned back to Earth and looked at his teacher. "What are you doing, Broly?" She asked with a confused tone, but asked nicely nonetheless.

"I'm writing down notes like you told us to do." He said.

Her eyes widened and she got a closer look. She was stunned at how precise he wrote his notes since all of the notes he took were like eighty-five percent exactly the words she spoke.

"Broly, I told the class to just summarize it. You didn't have to write every word by the book." She explained.

"I was told to write everything down, even if it's not important." He said.

She couldn't really think of anything to say back, so she decided to go back to the front of the class, but the bell rang and she stopped teaching.

Everyone left quickly, but Broly took his time and packed everything up. His teacher walked up to him and looked at him with a confused look. "Broly, I realized that you don't go to any clubs or hang out with anyone in school. Why is that?" She asked.

He was looking at his bag as he was putting away his books and utensils away. "I don't have any friends in school and I am supposed to always go straight home after school."

She widened her eyes and was really shocked to hear that. She couldn't believe that a kind and gentle person doesn't have any friends, she was confused at why he didn't have any, so she was gonna ask him. "Broly, can I ask wh-"

Broly looked at the time and saw he was running late. "Sorry, but I have to go now." He dashed out the door and left her standing there speechless.

**Scene Break**

"I'm sorry, sir. You can't enter the premises. If you are picking someone up, then you will have to wait here until that person comes out." The security guard said.

Vali sighed as he stood at the entrance of the gate. "This is getting annoying, so whatever because I got other things to do." Vali said as he leaned up against a tree.

He was getting looks from all the women and there were whispers of how gorgeous he looked. Vali ignored them, of course, but he was losing patience as he was standing outside of the school.

"How did I even get myself into this situation?"

_Flashback_

The doors opened to the house and both Baraqiel and Vali entered. They were greeted by the maids who quickly realized who was inside the house. Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt all were sweating from how nervous they were.

"T-T-The W-White D-Dragon Emperor." Raynare said nervously.

Vali squinted his eyes and was caught off guard for a second. "Raynare? What are you and your group doing back here? I thought you went rogue and joined up with Kokabiel?" He asked her.

"U-Um, about t-that. I actu-"

"It's a long story, just come with me." Baraqiel said as he answered for her.

"Whatever you say." Vali shrugged his shoulders and left with Baraqiel to go meet up with Azazel.

They entered his office and was greeted by him. "It truly has been a while, Vali." Azazel said with a smile.

Vali sat down in front of him and brushed off his little greeting. "Why did you send someone to fetch me? Do you need something because by the looks of it, everything seems to be in order."

Azazel chuckled a little. "Oh, no, no. I actually wanted to discuss with you something very important actually."

Vali raised a brow and looked at him weirdly.

Azazel cleared his throat. "Did you comeback to Kuoh because of the Red Dragon Emperor or because of something else?" Azazel said as he hardened his eyes saying the last part.

"I'm surprised you knew, I sensed that my rival was here, but the person hasn't awakend him yet. I'm here to find this person and awaken him, so I could fight him." Vali said.

"It's always fighting with you." Azazel said.

Vali smirked. "Life is just too boring and everyone I have fought with are nothing, but disappointments and they can't even bring a worthy challenge."

Azazel sighed and stretched his muscles. He looked over at the clock and saw it was pretty late. "Damn! Vali, could you do me a favor and go to Kuoh Academy and fetch Broly for me. I completely lost track of time."

Vali looked at him weird and had to process his words. "You want me to go to school and get someone for you?"

Azazel nodded his head.

"I'm not an errand boy."

"If you won't go get him, then I gladly will." Penemue said as she stood behind him with a piercing glare.

"Penemue, it sure has been a while. And feel free to do so because I don't have time to go babysit a student." Vali said.

Azazel's lips formed into a evil grin. "Did I forget to mention that the Red Dragon Emperor goes to that school?" Azazel said.

Vali's eyes widened and he quickly stood up. "Show me where this school is."

"Splendid." Azazel said.

_Flashback end_

Vali shook his head in shame as he stood outside for ten minutes. He was bored out of his mind until someone walked passed him and only looked with his eyes and he did the same in return. Their eyes locked with each other and felt something off about each other.

"I heard a lot about that boy. The school pervert."

**(Indeed, I sense something off about him. There is a weird power lurking deep within him.)** Albion said.

"Whatever, we will deal with that idiot later."

**(Understood, partner.)**

"Who in the hell was that person? Something felt completely off about him. Wait a second?! Is he a weird creature as well with black wings?" Issei asked himself.

"Ahhhh, fuck this. I'm not gonna try and play detective..." Issei's walk speed slowly decreased and stopped in the middle of the street before he turned around and looked back at the school.

He decided to play detective after all. He ran towards a tree and hid behind it and spied on the mysterious person. "I'm so stupid."

**Scene Break**

Broly was at the front door of the club room, he raised his hand to knock on the door, but he heard yelling from inside and it sounded like it was Rias arguing with a man inside the room. He knocked on the door and the room fell silent.

The door opened up and Akeno quickly smiled as she saw Broly. "Please, come in." She said as she moved aside and Broly walked in as he had to crouch a little from being a little bit too tall.

Rias was happy in the inside as he walked in, but still was mad at him.

All of the new faces were shocked to see someone so tall. He was taller than Riser and he towered over some of them.

"Sorry to bother." Broly said.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked him.

Broly walked up to him and held out his hand to shake with his. "My name is, Broly. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." He said with respect and kindness.

The man smacked his hand away and looked at him as if he was a bug. "You dare try to shake my hand?! Do you know who I am?! I am Lord Riser, the third son and heir to the Phenex Clan. I don't shake hands with lowly humans such as yourself."

Broly frowned a little and he brought his hand back beside him. He looked behind Riser and saw a lot of women. Broly walked passed him and introduced himself to them with a innocent smile. "It's nice to meet you all, my name is, Broly."

Half the women in Riser's blushed at how kind he is while the other half looked at him as a weakling.

"Step away from my peerage, you worm." Riser said.

Broly backed away as he was told. "Ok, what are you doing here? I don't have time for this, Riser." Rias said with a annoyed tone.

"Don't you already know, my dear? I've come here to marry you." He said.

Rias's eyes shot wide open. "What?! That's not possible since our marriage isn't in about couple more weeks, so why are you saying that you have come here to marry me when our suppose marriage isn't even around the corner yet?" She asked.

"Rias, our parents have decided to not wait for the wedding and have told me that our marriage will be tomorrow." He said with a smile.

"No, I do not except this! As a matter of fact, I challenge you Riser to a rating game. If I were to win, then our marriage is called off and if you win, then I will marry you." Rias said with a dead serious look.

"My, dear. Even if you were to challenge me, you would lose because you only have two peerage members to help you out with. It wouldn't even be a challenge in the first place, it'll be more like a beating you have never gotten." Riser explained.

Rias clenched her teeth from annoyance and anger. "I don't have two, There will be someone else who will join me against you." She said.

"Ohhhhh? And who might this person be?" He asked.

Rias pointed her finger behind him and he turned to see who it was. His eyes landed on the newcomer and he quickly turned towards Rias. "This has to be a joke, right? A human will join you to fight against me, I have never expected of you to go so low."

Riser sighed, let's just see how much faith you have in this low born. "Xuelan, deal with this worm."

Xuelan hesitated at first because of how nice he was, but she listened nonetheless.

She jumped into the air and let her strength out on his face. She landed a devastating blow on his cheek and it made him move his head a little to the side. Broly wasn't fazed by the attack and he removed her fist away from him and rubbed his cheek.

Xuelan jumped back and was completely stunned that her attack didn't even provoke a response from him or even do anything in the matter.

Riser was surprised as well from this turn of events. "Enough of this, Mira, Xuelan. End it now." He ordered.

Mira charged in first and Xuelan followed suit. Mira spun her staff and used all of her strength and smacked him with it, but they quickly stopped moving when her staff shattered into pieces as she hit him.

The shock made Xuelan and Mira to back up a little. "What in the world are you?" Mira asked him.

Broly walked up a little and stood over them as his shadow covered them. They weren't able to move as they saw him move his two hands towards them. They quickly shut their eyes tight and waited for a attack, but they quickly opened up their eyes as they felt a hand on their shoulder.

Mira and Xuelan both looked at him with a surprised expression and waited for him to do something.

He smiled again. "It's alright, I understand we have to fight each here soon, but I can't hit a woman because that is just rude and impolite." Broly said as he removed his hands from them, leaving them speechless.

Koneko looked at him with a glare as he said that.

"What do you mean? You have to fight them if you want a better chance at winning." Rias said.

"If I were to fight, then I would fight him." Broly pointed his finger at Riser.

"Me? Don't be silly. Like I would fight you." He said.

Broly's expression changed to a blank look. "I can't fight against women, so you're my only opponent who I can fight." He said.

Riser was about to do something rash, but a magic circle appeared in the middle of the room and Grayfia appeared. "There will be no fighting while I'm here. If you are going to fight, then do so in a arena." She said.

Riser narrowed his eyes. "I won't disobey orders from the strongest Queen."

Grayfia ignored him and looked at the tallest man in the room. A small tint of red appeared on her cheeks, but no one was able to see it. "You must be the transfer student I keep hearing about. What is your relationship with, Rias?" She asked.

Broly scratched the top of his head. "Ummm, I don't really have a relationship with her, but I only came here to help her out with her problem and that's it." Broly said honestly.

"Ohhhh, do you hate her? Or are planning something behind her back?" Grayfia asked.

"No, ma'am. I just want to finish up school and make some friends. I have no buisness with her or any of her friends." He said.

"So polite, you're parents must have raised you right." Grayfia said.

Broly's expression saddened and a frown appeared. "Not really." He whispered.

Grayfia raised a brow at him. "Are you, alright?"

Broly waved his hands in front of him and reassure her. She looked at him weirdly before facing both Rias and Riser to confirm there match between each other. "Alright, you both agreed to your terms and have accepted a rating game. The match will take place in a week, so you have time to prepare and train."

"I understand." Rias said.

"pff, like I need to train. Good luck, my dear. You're gonna need it because that's all you're gonna have to rely on." Riser said before teleporting back to the Underworld with his peerage.

Rias leaned back in her chair and let out a big sigh.

"Ara ara, that could have gone better." Akeno said.

"I have finalized everything and I shall be heading back." Grayfia teleported back as well.

"I have to go as well, I think someone is a little worried about me." Broly said as he went for the door. As he touched the handle of the door, Akeno called out to him.

"Why must you leave now? Have some tea." She offered.

Broly smiled at her. "I can't, I have to go before I get in trouble." Broly opened the door and walked out, leaving a really quiet room.

Akeno sighed as she poured Rias a cup. "What's the matter, Akeno? Are you worried about the match we are gonna have here soon?" She asked.

"I am worried about that, but I think I'm a little disappointed that he left without having some tea."

Rias looked over at her and saw a expression on her face that she has never seen on her. A look of desire or even a look of love. "Do you like him, Akeno?" Rias asked out of the blue, startling her as she quickly regained composure.

"Out of every boy in this school, he is the only one who doesn't lust after anyone or try to peek at women's breasts or even their asses. He is genuinely a kind hearted person, but I know what he did to Kiba and Koneko was unacceptable. I just think we're looking at him wrongly, Rias." Akeno pointed out.

Rias was pretty surprised by her words. "I don't see anything right about him. He works for the Fallen and he nearly killed Kiba and Koneko. I don't see anything kind in him. If we win, then we will no longer need him."

"You make it sound as if he is a tool." Akeno said.

"I don't care what he is."

"There is truly something special about that boy, I just can't put my finger to it."

Rias took a sip of her tea. "I guess we will see tomorrow when we train. I will have a better view at evaluating his strength and speed." She said.

"I guess we will just have to see how strong he really is." Akeno said.

"Yes, indeed."

Broly stepped off school campus and someone walked up to him. "I'm assuming you're Broly? I was sent here from Azazel to pick you up, so let's head back before I die from boredom. I can't stand to stand here anymore."

The both of them started to head back. "Are you, Vali?"

"Yea, why do you ask?"

Broly smiled. "I just heard a lot about you is all. Azazel told me that you are the White Dragon Emperor and has slain so many enemies. He also told me about your lineage and family you come from because I think I kinda understand you in a way a little bit."

Vali smirked. "So he told a lot about me, but he never spoke about you. Why is that?"

Broly shrugged his shoulders. "You will have to ask him."

"Did he tell you about my childhood and family?" Vali asked him.

"No, he respects your privacy. He just told me that you're like really strong." Broly said.

"What about you? Are you a strong person? I can sense that you have power deep within you, but I can't tell if you're strong or just starting to get to know your power." Vali said.

Broly laughed it off and they made it back home and was instantly greeted by the maids. (Welcome home.) They said in unison.

"Hello, how are you all?" Broly asked them.

"We're doing fine, thanks for asking." Raynare said as she tried to avoid eye contact.

Broly didn't take five steps even and he was quickly brought into a tight hug from Penemue. "Thank goodness that you're fine. I hope everything went smoothly and you didn't have any problems." She said.

Broly pat her head and smiled. "Yep, that Riser guy has a lot of women in his peerage."

The three Fallen's eyes rose and they all looked at him. "You met with, Riser?!" Raynare asked.

"Yea, he seems to be a bit rude." Broly said as he took a seat at the dining table.

"Hahaha, I think he's been like that for a while." Penemue said.

Broly put his bag down beside him and food was being served at the table. Vali decided to skip dinner and he went to go meet up with Azazel. The amount of food they prepared was a lot and everyone was a bit confused as to why they needed to make so much.

Penemue, Baraqiel, and Azazel knew why. "Broly, eat until your belly is satisfied. I even cooked as well." Penemue said.

Broly lit up at that since Penemue rarely cooks. He grabbed a plate and stacked it with food and went to town as he gobbled down food after food. The four Fallen's eyes widened at how much he is stuffing himself with food.

Not five minutes have passed by and the plated were stacked.

Everyone else was eating slowly and taking their time.

"Ummm, Penemue? How is he able to eat so much? Any human who devours all that food would explode." Raynare asked.

Penemue giggled at her question. "I wonder the same thing sometimes. Ever since he was a child, he would eat the whole kitchen, so we taught him to properly eat portions of food. We sometimes make a lot of food when we have the time." She explained.

"Trust me, the amount he ate as a kid was ridicoulus. The only thing that shocks me is the fact that he did not get fat or oven get any diseases. That boy is a mystery." Baraqiel said.

Broly finished eating and he thanked them for the food. He grabbed all of his plates and put them in the sink and started to clean them. "I'm not gonna even try to stop you." Mittelt said.

"No, please eat. You made some of it yourself, it would be rude for you to not eat it. This is my responsibility since I was told to clean up after myself." Broly said with a smile that made Mittelt go back to her seat and continue eating.

"Truth be told, he wasn't even this nice when he was growing up. When he was growing up, he had one thing on his mind, revenge. We all tried to help, but he threw us aside all the time, so we left him be for some time until he calmed down and that was when we kinda grew on each other." Penemue said.

"Revenge? What happend?" Kalawarner asked.

Penemue looked at her plate and her expression saddened. He will have to tell you because I don't think I can. If he does tell you, you will most likely not believe him. His childhood was a mess and it makes me sad everytime I think about it." Penemue said.

Raynare looked over at Broly and she narrowed her eyes. 'Just what are you looking for, Broly?'


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Dragon ball or Highschool DxD**

The morning came around, and Raynare woke up from her bed, she rubbed her eyes a little and looked around her bedroom. Her eyes wondered the room until they went to the window and saw the sun slowly creeping up from the horizon. She took the covers off of her and she rotated her body to get out of bed and planted her feet on the ground and stood up.

She stretched out her muscles as she slowly walked towards her closet to put on her uniform to start her job for the day. She got fully dressed and exited her bedroom to see that the the whole house is asleep and really quiet, but the guards that were posted all around the house didn't say a word or moved whatsoever. Raynare saw the time and knew that she had to wake up Broly for school, so she walked over to his room and hesitated a little before raising her hand and started knocking on his door.

There wasn't a response, so she knocked again and once again, there wasn't a response. This time, she knocked again and decided to speak. "Are you awake? I'm coming inside, so please be dressed." Raynare said as she opened his door slowly and walked inside.

The surprise caught her off guard as she saw that he wasn't in his room at all and his school clothing are hanging on his closet and they were not touched at all.

She decided to leave his room and went to go look for him, but he wasn't in the kitchen, bathroom, living room, or outside. Raynare didn't know where he went, but it quickly occurred to her that she hasn't checked the basement yet. The sound of the door opening to the basement was quiet and she saw that the lights were on. Raynare slowly walked down the stairs as she held onto the railings as if she was expecting a explosion or something.

She stopped midway and peeked to see if he was there and he was. He was standing in the middle of this big training room, and he was looking down at his fists. He was wearing his blue skin tight pants with his white boots with yellow striping at the end. There was a green towel wrapped around his waist. "What is he doing?" Raynare whispered to herself.

Broly clenched his fists and teeth, and he punched a training dummy with everything he got and it exploded into a million pieces. He flew towards the weapon systems and it started to shoot at him, he started to dodge every attack until he stopped dead in his tracks and his muscles tightened up. "AHHHHHH!" Broly screamed out as a green barrier formed around him and was sent out like a shock wave to stop all of the shots and destroying the weapon systems.

Raynare decided to step down from the steps and she called out to him. "Broly."

He turned around and was a little surprised to see Raynare down here. "Raynare? What are you doing?"

Raynare saw his well toned body and his scars that were plastered on his left bicep, left cheek and a X shaped scar on his left pectoral that was reaching over his left shoulder. There were two more on his upper left abdomen, but they were small. She could tell that he was put through a lot from the look of his body.

Raynare finally registered that he said something to her, so she quickly came back to Earth and stopped looking at his body as she made eye contact with him that was so painful for her since she always felt her heart skip a beat every time. "Sorry, I came down here to tell you that you will be late for school. You have ten minutes before school starts." She said.

"I know, I'm just trying to get a grip of my power, but every time I try to go higher, the collar reacts and it turns on." He said.

"Did Azazel put that on you because he thought you were dangerous?"

Broly shook his head. "No... My real father put this on me when I was only a small boy." Broly shook a little from seeing his home planet destroyed by that galactic tyrant known as Frieza.

"I understand that you want to control your powers and all, but how could you try and get stronger if that collar around your neck is restricting you from growing and being able to get stronger?"

"That is why if I'm able to control my powers, I'm hoping that my power would be able to shatter this collar around my neck, but I only lost control once and the collar didn't do anything to stop me." Broly said as he looked at his hands.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Raynare asked him, hoping he doesn't get mad or anything.

"Sure."

Raynare swallowed some spit and she opened her mouth to ask, but no words were coming out. She didn't know how she could be so hesitant around him, she was a Fallen Angel and she can't even ask a personal question to him and she has been with tons of guys and she didn't have any problems with it, but somehow, these words were the hardest thing to even ask.

"Are you alright? You don't look well." Broly put his hand on top of her forehead to see if she had a fever, but luckily she didn't.

Raynare quickly scooted away from him and she looked at him. "Why did you do that?" She said quickly.

"I thought you had a fever or something." He said as he had a confused look.

"I don't, now go get ready for school before I..." Raynare couldn't think of anything to do to him, so she turned around and went for the stairs.

Broly raised his hand up. "Wait, what were you gonna ask me that was personal?"

Raynare looked at him and a small blush came to her cheeks and she opened her mouth again, but once again, she felt like someone had their hands wrapped around her throat and she couldn't even say a single word. She had the slightest clue as to why she couldn't even ask something personal to him, but every time she tried to, the results were always staring at him with her mouth agape.

She decided to say nothing and she ran up the stairs and decided to not even ask him anything. She quickly went to go do her chores that were assigned to her today and she tried to forget all about him.

Broly decided to stop training for now and he went up the stairs. People were starting to wake up and he saw that all of the girls woke up and there was no sight of Baraqiel or Azazel anywhere. Vali was also not here as well, they probably went to go do something important he thought as he walked towards the fridge to grab a gallon of water and chugged the whole gallon down.

"What a bad, bad boy you are. Not wearing a shirt when you are standing in front of a lady. I think I should ground you for that." Penemue said as she gave a small smirk.

Broly laughed it off a little. "Sorry, I was training." He said.

"How I miss the time when you were only a small boy. But now, look at you, you are a full grown man and you transformed from a small fragile child to a strong and good looking man. I don't even know how you grew so tall as well." Penemue said.

Broly smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know either, but I need to go and get ready for school today, I'm supposed to go and train with Rias and her friends today since I nearly killed one of her friends." Broly said.

"That wasn't your fault, he tried to grab the collar around your neck and you simply reacted. You shouldn't feel bad about something like that because that collar is the one thing that causes so much pain and suffering, and it makes me sad that such a tool exist. I hate the fact that you are enslaved by a simple tool and I can't stand the sight of you in pain whatsoever." Penemue said as she rested her hand on his cheek.

In a way, Broly loved Penemue from having her taking care of him since he was only a small boy. Every mess he made, every bad rule he broke, every time he got mad, she was always there to take care of him and to show him that she was there for him when ever no one couldn't be there for him. He thinks of her as his own mother in a way and she knows that he thinks of her like that, but she wants to be something more than a mother to him.

"I know, but they shouldn't be judged or nearly killed for something they didn't know, that would make me look bad in front of everyone and I don't want to be an enemy in everyone's eyes." Broly said.

Penemue brought her hand back to her side as she shook her head a little. "Azazel taught you well when I couldn't be there for you at times. It's funny how you were once a arrogant boy that just caused so much trouble, and then in a blink of an eye you are so gentle and caring. You were a stranger to us all and yet, you follow the rules of people you never met or even anyone that isn't the same race as you." She said.

"My ship broke and for the longest time, I couldn't find a way back, so I decided to live here among you and I'm proud that I stayed. If I tried to do something else, I wouldn't have met you all and I wouldn't have had your kindness or your support; I owe you all everything for taking care of stranger like me." Broly said as his eyes showed he was being serious.

Penemue pulled him into a tight hug as she tried to hold her tears. She couldn't stand the chance of seeing him leaving to go and trying to go find the guy who destroyed his planet.

Broly patted her head. "I have to get ready for school, I don't want to be late and get in trouble." He said.

Penemue let him go and she moved to side. "Just remember what I told you, don't fly or use any of your energy around them. And one more big crucial thing, don't show them your tail because if they do see it, then I think everything will go down hill from there." She said.

"I understand." He said as he went to his room to get changed into his school clothes and he packed a duffel bag that consisted of his training gear. He left the armor on the floor and he just brought his pants, towel, boots, and three gallons of water in the bag with some snacks if he gets hungry.

Broly grabbed the duffel bag and hanged it over his shoulder and he grabbed his school bag and went left the house to get to school.

Raynare and Penemue both waved him off as his figure disappeared from their eyes and they went back inside and shut the door behind them. "Raynare, do you remember anything that Kokabiel said to you before you all split and went your different ways?" Penemue asked.

"Not really, but all I know is that he said something about bringing the old ways back. I don't know what that could mean."

"Bringing the old ways back? Damn it, Kokabiel, you bastard."

"What is it?"

"We better get Azazel and Baraqiel because things just got a little more serious."

**Scene Break**

Issei was walking in the hallway with his head down and was deep in thought, he didn't know what to really think anymore after all this crazy supernatural just smacked him straight in the face and he was just put in the middle of it. There is chicks with angel wings, guys with swords, and even Koneko that was his lower class mate. Every thing was spiraling out of control and he didn't know what to do.

He turned right to get around a corner and he bumped into someone, making the other person let out a small moan of surprise. "Oh, my, how careless of me to not pay attention while walking." Akeno said with a friendly smile as she fixed her posture, making her tits bounce in the process.

Issei's cheeks turned a bright red as he realized who he bumped into. The second hottest girl in the school and he quickly became speechless. "Issei Hyoudou? What a surprise to meet the school's most hated pervert in front of me." She said as she walked up to him.

Issei quickly realized something and his expression changed to concern. Although, she may be the second hottest girl in school, she is a Devil that works for Rias. Ever since the incident with those Angel's, everything has been just different and he can't even look at her with seriousness because of the fact that she is a creature that probably torments humans. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention either, but I have to ask, why aren't you with Rias?" Issei asked.

"Ara ara, are you thinking of something perverted in that mind of yours?"

Issei quickly declined that question.

"I'm just teasing. We are getting ready to train for our match against Riser since Rias can't stand the fact of her being with him." She explained.

"Let me guess, the transfer student is apart of your little training squad? Isn't that why you are roaming the halls because you want to find him?"

Akeno seductively caressed his arm a little as she complimented him. "Right on the mark."

Issei just rubbed the back of his head a little as walked passed her and try to get on with his day. He quickly felt something grab his arm and he looked down to see and his eyes went back up and met with Akeno's. He looked at her with a confused expression. "Before you go, how would you like to come with us to train? It will make you understand your powers a little more better if you were to get a understanding of it." She explained.

"I don't don't think me being there would do any of you any good since I would be the weakest link and I wouldn't be able to keep up with you all. Besides, having the transfer student with you is probably enough to keep you all on your feet because he is capable of holding his ground." Issei explained as he turned to walk away.

"That may be true, but you are special. You hold a Sacred Gear and there are rarely any of those in Kuoh, so why don't you come and join us. Who knows, you might have purpose since you carry a Sacred Gear inside of you." Akeno said as she tried to change his mind as she bent over a little to make her tits jiggle.

Issei clenched his fists as hard as he could. 'Damn you God for making tits that big!!!' He mentally screamed.

Akeno only looked at him as she waited for a response from him until Koneko kicked him in the leg, making him fall to the ground. "I despise perverts." Koneko said as she walked passed him with a piece of chocolate in her mouth. He looked up and saw her stand by Akeno with a bored expression as she slowly chewed away on the chocolate.

"Can we just leave the idiot here, I think if I stand near him, I will puke out my guts from all of his germs circling around him and I don't want to catch a disease from him." Koneko said brutally.

Akeno let out a small laugh as she walked up to him. "If you change your mind, just come and speak with Rias, we will be at the club room after school has finished. The choice is yours Issei." Akeno turned around and walked away with Koneko beside her as they slowly disappeared out of his sight before he laid on his back and started to stare at the ceiling.

After some time has passed, Issei decided to return to class and he walked towards his seat to sit down. He let out a big sigh as students started to enter the class one by one or with friends beside them. "What's got your panties in a twist?" Aika asked him as she stood in front of him with a small smile.

Issei rolled his eyes and looked away from her. "I don't want to speak with you, you make things so much worse."

"Oh, come on, it get's me through the day and you know it." She said.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat, Aika."

"Wait a second, the transfer student, I haven't seen hisreadings at all."

He only shook his head in disappointment, he didn't bother to say anything to her.

Broly finally entered the classroom as he had to crouch a little to enter the room and he walked towards his seat. He set his school bag on his desk and his training bag on the ground beside him. Aika walked up to him and she started to greet him. "Hello, I know we haven't exactly met yet, but my name is Aika Kiryuu, you can just call me Aika, it's nice to meet you." She raised her hand out to shake his.

Broly didn't hesitate and he grabbed her hand and shook it. She looked down a little to get a reading on him. Her eyes widened as far as possible, making her glasses fall to the ground. She let go of his hand and she fell to the floor with a terrified look. Issei looked over to see what the hell was going on and he saw that Aika was on the floor with a terrified look in her eyes, and he got out of his seat to go check up on her.

"What happened?" Issei asked.

Aika slowly turned towards Issei and she rose her hand up to point at Broly's crotch as her hand shook. Issei realized what she was pointing at and he hasn't seen anyone to make Aika look like this. Broly lowered his hand down to her and he tried to help her. Aika looked at him and she looked at his hand before grabbing it slowly. He lifted her up from the ground and he apologized if he did anything to make her feel scared of him, but Aika quickly told him that he didn't do anything bad.

Broly smiled before sitting down in his seat and everyone else doing the same thing.

**Scene Break**

After school has finished up, Broly was packing up his school materials in his bag. He took his time packing up and the teacher came up to him again and wanted to finish the conversation she had with him last time. "How is everything coming along, Broly?" She asked him.

Broly kept packing up. "Everything is coming along finely, I'm starting to better understand class much better with all the notes we take and the study material you give us helps as well."

"That's good. Are you still writing every word I write down? You do know that you don't have to write every single word down. All you have to do is paraphrase it." She said with a smile.

"I know, but I was told to write down everything important, even if you think it doesn't seem important, just write it down anyway. If I want to pass class with flying colors, then I need to be sure to write everything down and study everything you give us. There isn't anytime to slack off and I can't disappoint my caretakers because if I do, then everything they taught me would have been for nothing." He explained to her.

"That's impressive, you are the second person in the entire school to have good grades and to keep up with all the work we give because the others just doze off and not do it."

"Second?" Broly asked confusedly.

"Yes, the second best student in the school and the one you should worry about if you want to become the best is Sona Shitori." She said.

Broly gave a small smile as he finished packing up. "Thanks for the talk, I'll look forward to try and passing up Sona." He said as picked up his bag and his duffel bag as well and he walked out of the classroom.

Everyone was in the club room waiting for Broly as he was a little late. "Where is he? You told him to come to the club room Akeno?" Rias asked her.

Akeno formed a small smile. "No, I just assumed that he would know where to go after school has finished, but I did have a talk with Issei Hyoudou. I tried to convince him to come with us to train and get a better understanding of his powers. If he does come, that's a plus for us as well because we all know that he holds a Sacred Gear inside of him.

"That's good, we can't have our enemies taking control of a weapon that could cause a lot of damage to the other factions." Rias said.

The doors opened up and Broly walked in with his duffel bag over his shoulder and his school bag in his other hand. "About time you arrived, I was getting tired of waiting and time is something we don't have at the moment. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I have everything, so I'm ready if you are." He said.

"Good, I guess Issei won't be joining us then, such a pity." The doors slammed wide open and Issei entered the room as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well then, I guess we are all here and ready to go." Rias said.

Rias formed a magic circle around them and they all teleported away from the school and they were now on a dirt path. There was a big bag in front of them with all of Rias's, Akeno's, and Koneko's stuff inside of it. "Now that we are here, training has started and I want one you two boys to carry the pack up this entire hill. This is to build up stamina and to make your legs stronger." Rias said with a smile.

"There is now way that I can carry that all the way up the hill. I will die even before I take step." Issei said.

"One of you two has to carry it up the hill because I'm not. Besides, I have other training programs set up for all of us once we reach the estate and get settled down a bit." She said.

Broly handed his school bag to Issei and he walked towards the huge bag and he lifted it up with one hand. Everyone's eyes widened at how easily he picked up the bag without any struggle. "What? You said that one of us needs to pick it up." Broly said as he started to walk up the hill with a huge bag in his hand. They couldn't believe that he picked up a bag so heavy that it felt like a feather in his hands.

They all stopped staring at him and they all followed behind him. "Rias, you said that bag is to build stamina and to make your legs stronger, right? it would seem that bag is nothing to him and he is easily carrying it without any trouble whatsoever." Akeno said with a little surprise in her voice.

Rias was a little speechless. "Yea, I guess we will just have to see what he is capable of when we reach the top."

After a little walk, they all finally reached the top of the hill and Broly set the bag down on a nice patch of grass. "I'm going to get changed into my training gear, I'll be right back." Broly said as he went towards the big estate and went to the bathroom to get changed for his training with Rias and her peerage. He took off his school uniform and he put on his blue skin-tight pants and he wrapped his tail around his waist as he put on his boots with yellow stripes on the end of them. He wrapped a green towel around his waist really tightly and he finished getting changed.

Rias and everyone else were outside and they all didn't waste a single minute and they all got into there training uniforms as well. Rias and Akeno started to stretch their muscles while Issei was trying to figure out what to do next.

Koneko instantly didn't hesitate and she tried to kick Issei in the head, but he was able to dodge luckily. "Hey! What was that for?"

"We're training you moron, now come on." Koneko said.

"I don't think beating up someone who can't defend themselves is really good training, Koneko. Why don't you try and train with Broly when he comes out." Rias said.

"That reminds me, where even is he? What's taking him so long?" Akeno asked her best friend.

"That's a good question." As soon as she said that, Broly stepped outside slowly and he looked around to see that there was so much space and he could let go here like he does in the basement of Azazel's home. Everyone looked at Broly and saw how jacked up he is, his muscles were big and his body had all of the perfect angles. It made Akeno and Rias blush a little.

They quickly realized that he had a lot of scars on his body as well. They thought that he only had one since it was visible on his left cheek, but they saw that there was some on his chest, abdomen, and left arm. They all could tell that he's been through a lot. "What are you doing? Why are you not wearing a shirt?" Rias asked him as she looked away

"This is how I train, I sweat a lot and I don't want to stink up my school clothes or my other clothes that I have." He said as he approached them and stood in front of them. "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to train by myself or with you all, I don't mind either way since you are the Boss for now." Broly asked her as he looked around to see there was no signs of life for miles.

"You will fight against Koneko." Rias said.

Broly didn't say anything and he looked at her. "I guess we fight again brute." Koneko did't say anything else as she launched herself at him and punched him straight in the face. The attack didn't faze him and he grabbed her arm and threw her in the opposite direction. Koneko tried to regain her posture in midair and she managed to land on the ground.

In a instant, Broly appeared in front of Koneko and tried to punch her back in the face. She managed to dodge out of the way and Broly's attack destroyed an entire tree with a single punch. She jumped into the air and kicked him in the back, but he quickly turned around and tried to clothesline her, but once again, she managed to dodge it.

"Is that all you can do brute? Just throw punches where ever and hope it connects?" Koneko asked him.

He kicked her in the stomach, making her fly back a little. She fell to the ground and she picked herself up from the ground and she looked at him with a serious look. "Your hits pack a lot of damage, but you just throw your fists everywhere, they don't have a target." Broly appeared in front of her again and he raised his fist back while his expression was filled with anger. In a split second, she saw his eyes turn yellow and reverted back to his original color. It caught her off guard for a second, but she was able to move out the way from Rias yelling out to her.

Broly smashed his fist into the ground and a small explosion appeared, making dirt fly all over the place.

He stopped himself and he relaxed his body and his muscles, so he doesn't lose control because of some words. He turned around and looked at them with his stern look. "Alright, you are fast and strong, but I think you will need to train on your own for a bit as we train ourselves. I just wanted to get a visual of you in action and you are very strong."

Broly walked away from the group and he started to train on his own.

"His strength is unbelievable, I have never seen anyone other than your cousin, Sairaorg be able to have such a durable body and hold off against Koneko's attacks." Akeno said with a surprised voice.

"I agree, I feel like he was holding back." Rias said.

"Holding back? How is that even possible though? How much more strength does he harbor?" Akeno asked.

"I wish I knew the answer to that."

Broly was able to get away from the group and his entire body was clenched up and he unleashed his aura. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The white aura covered him as he tried to release bits and pieces of his power. His eyes flashed yellow again and the shock collar turned on, and he stopped powering up as his body relaxed. He started to punch every tree around him, he didn't want to destroy the tree, he just wanted to put a hole in it.

Rias decided to help out Issei to unlock his potential with Koneko, while Akeno went by herself to go check up on Broly. She entered the dense woods and saw that he was running around, punching trees in the center and making holes in everyone of them. He stopped doing that as he walked up to a big rock and he clenched his fist until he drove his fist into the rock, making it explode into a million pieces.

Soon after, Broly got on two hands and he put his left hand behind his back and he started to do handstand push ups with one hand. "Ara ara, I do must say, that's impressive what you can do." Akeno said as she walked up to him.

He stopped doing push ups and landed back on his feet and he looked at her. "Yea, that's what happens when you trained for your entire life."

Akeno's eyes rose a little. "Why do it? Why are you trying to get stronger? What's the purpose of becoming extremely strong if you don't fight anything?"

Broly clenched his fist. "Someone once told me that trying to get more powerful will only cause problems in the future for people, but I must do it because if I don't; I will never be able to control my powers. If having the possibility of losing control, would you train and try to have better control of it?" Broly said.

"I can understand that from your perspective. I know you live with Fallen Angel's and all, but are you afraid of them betraying you and abandoning you?" Akeno asked as some bad memories came popping back in.

Broly looked at her confusedly. "Why would they do that? I've been with them for thirteen years and I treated everyone of them with the highest respect. They look after me and take care of me. One of them that I respect the most and hold in high esteem is someone that is close to a father and I wouldn't be the person that I am without him. He has forgiven me for everything that I did bad, I owe him everything that I have for having a stranger take care of me for all these years." Broly had a small smile as he spoke about Azazel.

"He seems like a pretty cool guy. I wish I had someone who was like that."

Broly didn't want to pry into anyone business, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Hey, I was wondering, why did you get so mad when Kiba tried to grab your necklace? Did your father give you it?" Akeno asked.

Broly's expression changed and he had a sad look. "Yes, he did. I just don't want to talk about it since it brings back terrible memories." He said.

Akeno didn't say no more.

"Here you are, I was looking for the both of you. I want to test everyone's ability, come with me." Rias said as she turned around and started to walk back towards the big estate. Both Broly and Akeno followed behind her and they all reached the big house with everyone in front of it.

"Now that we are all here, I want to test your magic ability and power at the same time. I set up some training dummies for you all, and I want to see how accurate you are and powerful your attacks are. I will start it off and show you." Rias turned around and raised her hand up. Magic power built up in her hand and shot it at the training dummy with pin point accuracy. The red ball of magic collided with the dummy and it exploded, leaving only the lower half of the dummy.

She turned back around with a victorious smile. "Akeno, you're next."

Akeno smiled and walked up to Rias as lightning started form in her hands until she struck the dummy and turning it to charcoal.

"Excellent job, Koneko, you're up." Rias said.

Koneko raised her hand up and shot a ball of demonic power at the dummy. "How boring." Koneko said she turned back around and sat down on the grass with a bored expression.

"Last, but not least, is you. Show us what you're capable of." Rias said.

"I can't, I'm not suppose to use it." He said.

"What do you mean? You have to show us what you're capable of. I'm not asking you to destroy the mountain, just blow up the training dummy with a small bit of magic power. I'm trying to assess your magic ability, and I'm not going anywhere until you show me."

Broly quickly extended his arm out and shot a small ki blast at the training dummy and a good sized explosion destroyed everything around it. The burst of wind came whizzing by them. Koneko had to stand back up to see if that was real or not as Rias and Akeno looked at awe. Broly didn't stay around and he started to run back and forth to build up more stamina.

"Broly, come here for a second." Rias called out to him and he came running back towards them.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

Rias looked over at Koneko and nodded her head. Koneko charged at him and punched him directly in the face, but Broly didn't even flinch one bit. There was no sign of pain on his face, his body was totally relaxed, and he didn't even try to block the attack at all. Koneko removed her fist from his face and she had a look of surprise. "Did that not hurt?" Rias asked.

"No, it felt like a pinch than a punch if I were to be honest."

Everyone was awestruck by this. "You're saying if I slapped you right now, you wouldn't feel anything?"

"I would feel something, but it wouldn't really bother me." He said.

Rias was starting to think that if the Fallen Angel's has someone who can't feel much pain, she might want to try and persuade him to come join her. Having someone this powerful could make all those stupid boys who try and take her hand in marriage stop coming and pursuing her. He may be a mystery in some ways, but she realized that he isn't really a bad person to begin with. He is kind, helpful, and caring at the same time.

Akeno walked up to him and without thinking, she touched his X shape scar on his chest. "How did you get this many scars? I was trying to avoid this, but now, my curiosity took over and I have to know." She said.

"Maybe another time." He said.

Akeno lowered her hand. Being this close to him, and having him tower over her. She saw how well formed his six pack is, she wanted to touch it, but she didn't want to be a creep. Broly walked away from them and he went to the edge to see the town way below and a bunch of trees around them. Rias and Akeno looked at him as they were wondering what his hidden agenda is.

They wanted try and force it out of him, but that wouldn't be right since he been nothing but nice to them. He respected their rules and he hasn't tried to kill them at all. They scratched off the Fallen Angel's trying to assassinate them. Rias wanted to know what he really is and what his power is while Akeno wants know about his history and his background.

In the end, they will get their answers sooner or later, but for now, they have other important things to worry about. The battle with Riser will be dangerous and very difficult because they will have to the use of Phoenix Tears and they don't. "We have a week to prepare, let's not waste a single minute." Rias said as she flipped her hair and walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Dragon Ball or Highschool DxD**

The training between Rias's peerage and Broly has been going smoothly, there were no problems whatsoever as the day was coming closer and closer until they had to fight Riser and his peerage. Rias definitely knew that he had more members in his peerage and they are all strong in their own rights, but she knew that it was gonna be a very hard fought fight. She barely has any members in her peerage, but with intense training and planning, she might come out as the victor.

Rias was inside her mansion as she was writing down plans and tactics against Riser's peerage. She's been around him for so long that his peerage never leaves him ever. She could deduce that his Pawns will most likely be in groups of two's or three's, but his Knights, Rooks, and Bishops will be powerhouses of the game. As long as they don't fight two or more pieces that hold some incredible amount of power, then everything might go smoothly.

She took a sip of her tea, and looked out the window to see everyone training and honing their skills.

Koneko is able to tap into some of her neko powers without losing control while Issei was able to finally summon his Sacred Gear. It shocked everyone that he was holding the Red Dragon Emperor within him. After a couple of days, he was able to charge up some magic and shoot it, but it was only a one time use since he didn't have that much stamina or any magic power to begin with.

She noticed that the new transfer student was no where to be seen, he was off doing something of his own accord as usual. He's been doing this ever since he has arrived here with them. He doesn't train with any of them or even converse much with them. It struck her odd that when training was finished for the day, everyone would go inside and rest up or eat something, but he wouldn't come back until like four in the morning.

He's always training, training, training. She wishes she understood why he goes through so much trouble just to get stronger. He is always wearing the same clothes and after his training is finished, he smells incredibly horrible.

She rested her head on the palm of her hand as she sighed. He never removes his towel no matter where he is or that weird looking necklace, it makes her so mad that he thinks he can just get away with anything he wants, and the fact that he lives with Fallen Angel's. She could have told her brother about this, but if she did, it could have lead to another war and that was something she wants to avoid.

Deep down, she did like the guy. He always treated her nice, he never yelled or tried to flirt with her. It shocked her greatly that every single man she has spoken to always tried to flirt with her, but it failed.

He didn't even try to flirt with Akeno or Koneko or any of the girls in the school while the whole male body is filled with perverted thoughts.

The sound of the door brought her focus back to reality. "Akeno? What is it?"

"Hello, President, I just wanted to talk to you for a second before I go take my shower." Akeno spoke seriously.

"What is it? Did something happen?"

Akeno smiled as she reassured her. "Oh, no, no. Nothing bad happened. I just wanted to ask you since the fight with Riser is in two days, do you think we can win? His peerage is very strong and he has won a lot of Rating Games."

Rias had a worried expression as she was starting to second guess herself. "Honestly, I don't even know anymore. Without Kiba, I'm starting to think that we might actually lose this one. The new guy is alright, I guess, but we don't know anything about him than he is living with Fallen Angel's. To think that we had to substitute Kiba for him."

"Don't be like that Rias, I did speak with him when we got the chance to, and I think he is a good person. Do you honestly believe that he is a bad person who always goes against your orders? Just think about it. He has always treated us fairly and kindly, and he is trying his hardest. He keeps on training while we are sleeping, don't you think that he is probably taking your request seriously?" Akeno asked her.

Rias put some thought into Akeno words.

"You may be right Akeno, after the Kiba incident and this marriage stuff happening at the same time, I have been letting out all my anger towards him."

Akeno giggled at her words. "Don't worry about it, Rias. We all have been stressed out."

"Oh, by the way, do you know where he is? I realized that he isn't training with you guys again." Rias pointed out.

"I actually don't know either, every time when we begin our training, he always goes to the woods and does his own thing. I remember seeing him come back at four in the morning once." Akeno said.

Rias sighed. "I will never truly get a read on that gu-" The sound of an enormous explosion was heard, and it wasn't too far from the mansion. Rias and Akeno quickly ran outside to go see what that was. She wanted to go fetch everyone, but she was lucky to see that everyone was present except for Broly. Rias went to go investigate with Akeno to see what that was as both Issei and Koneko went inside.

Upon arrival to the explosion site, they saw Broly being extremely agitated with a look of rage. He was slamming his foot against a big rock next him and shattered it as if it was nothing to him. "Hey, Broly. What happened? Why are you so angry?" Akeno asked him as she slowly approached him.

Broly's shock collar turned on, indicating him to keep his power level down before it starts shocking him. Broly clenched up his fists as he looked away from frustration. "I-I'm still too weak. I let my anger control me and this is what happened." Broly said with sadness and anger.

Both of the girls were dumbfounded. Rias was utterly astonished by all this, due to the fact that he did all this, but he says that he is still too weak. Akeno on the other hand had no idea that he was capable of this much destructive force. "No matter how many times I try to control the amount of power I put into a attack, I always let my anger take control of my attack, and I eventually destroy something." Broly said.

They both noticed that his body was covered in sweat, and dirt. His fists were covered in bruises and marks from how much he has been training.

"What have you been doing?" Akeno asked him.

"I've been mostly punching big rocks and trees." He responded.

"But why are you so upset about the outcome of this? Don't you think with that amount of power you can actually stand tall and be proud of your power? This is amazing the way I see it, you may be close or on par with my cousin." Rias praised him.

Broly snickered at her words as his fists tightened up even more. "You will never understand. The power I hold isn't some blessing, but a nuisance. I'm always trying to find ways to not let my rage take over because if it does, then it will be impossible to stop me. I train everyday to not get stronger, nor that I can stomp on people, but to understand how far I can go and what my limits are." Broly calmed down as his fists were no longer in the form of fists.

Rias was slowly starting to feel for this transfer student that she barely knows. He isn't after power or wealth, but for knowledge of his own self. She must have found a pretty decent person who isn't perverted or after wealth and power. He didn't cause any trouble the moment he has entered the school, but she wasn't going to let her thoughts be the judge of him, she needed to see more if he is actually a decent person.

"I have a question, why are you attending Kuoh Academy and not some other prestigious school?" Rias asked him as she crossed her arms.

"I just wanted to make some friends, and this school was close to my home." Broly responded with a smile.

Rias shook her head, and flipped her hair as she walked away from him. As she got further away from him, she looked over her shoulder to see Akeno close to him. She had one of his arms in her arms, so she looked away as that was none of her business. For some reason, seeing her friend getting close to him like that made her chest hurt for some reason, but she ignored it and walked away.

"Ara ara, you need to take a shower, why don't you let me wash your back for you." She said it seductively.

Broly's eyes widened as he remembered that he shouldn't remove his towel around his waist or let anyone see him with his tail. It was Azazel's orders and he wouldn't break his word. "Sorry, I will go last after you all finish taking a bath. I still need to continue training."

Akeno looked up at him, but she wasn't able to hold herself back from how cute he looked. She leaned closer to his sweaty body, and spoke softly. "If you need to let out some of your anger or power, I will gladly help you with that." Akeno said as she removed herself from him and walked away with a small tint of red.

Broly just smiled at her as he went back to training. As Rias and Akeno returned back to the mansion, they saw a figure coming towards their way, but they all clearly saw that it was a Fallen Angel. All of them quickly got into their fighting stance, but the Fallen landed in front of them holding something in her hands. "Raynare, what are you doing here?" Rias asked with hate.

Issei remembered her as she tried to kill him, but failed in the process.

Raynare rolled her eyes. "Look... I'm not here to fight with you, I'm only here to see... Broly." As she blushed at the thought of him.

"Wait, what? Why?" Koneko asked.

"I'm suppose to give him this, that's all." She said.

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"It's his lunch." Raynare said as she didn't want to tell them that she was the one who made this for him.

"Why should we believe you? That could hold a bomb inside and your planning to assassinate someone." Rias said.

Broly was able to sense Raynare's power level, and he appeared behind the Devil's. "Oh, what are you doing here, Raynare?" Broly asked with a friendly smile as he walked up to her.

Raynare's cheeks were starting to turn even more red. "I-I-I came h-here to g-give y-you this. I-It's y-your lunch." She said as she didn't keep any eye contact what so ever.

Broly's expression changed as he heard it was his lunch. He pulled her into a hug from how happy he was, but Raynare was shocked from this turn of events. "W-W-W-W-W-What are y-you doing?!" Raynare yelled out. Rias and her peerage were shell shocked that he was hugging a Fallen Angel right in front of them, and Akeno was getting a little jealous from this exchange as her expression changed.

Broly pulled away and looked at her confusedly. "I was giving you a hug as thanks for bringing me food. If you didn't like that, I'm sorry if you found discomfort in that. I will take any punishment you give me."

Raynare quickly waved her hand. "No, no, no. You just caught me off guard by that." Raynare looked away as she felt happy that he hugged her. "You're welcome for the food. I-I-I was the one who..." Raynare shook her head as she refrained from telling him that she cooked it. She let her wings out and flew back home.

Broly waved her off as he turned around and sat down to start eating. He opened up the box and saw noodles in one box while in the other box were neatly made sandwiches. He thanked her for the food and slowly started eating. Issei walked towards Broly and extended his hand out, Broly looked up and was confused by what he was doing.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me from dying. If it wasn't for you, I would have died, so... Thank you." Issei wanted to shake his hand to show him respect for saving his life as he didn't properly thank him for that.

Broly took his hand and shook it with a smile.

Akeno also walked up to him. "You live with Fallen Angel's and you are ok with that?"

Broly nodded his head.

"Do you hate them or any of them?"

"Why should I hate them? They are people as well in a sense. If they are bad, then I will hate them, but there is no reason to hate them for something that they are born to. You don't choose to be born, so that's why I was told that you should always be glad that you were born at least. You could have a harsh and terrible childhood, but you should always look behind the bad and see that there will always be someone out there to stand by you even in tough situations." Broly told her as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

Akeno turned around and walked away from him as tears started to form in her eyes. No one noticed this as they all too took his words to heart.

**Scene Break**

Tobio was walking around the abandoned church where the Fallen Angel's resided at. He looked for any type of clues to see if he could find a small connection to Kokabiel. He's been trying to find him for the longest time, but no matter the last location he's been at, he always disappears with no evidence left behind. Tobio looked to his left and saw a door.

He walked towards the door and opened it, and a rush of cold air came towards him. The cold air didn't feel right to him, it didn't feel like normal cold air to him, but a type of air that was cold and dead. He took his first step down towards the basement of the church as he kept his guard up for anything that would jump at him. The feeling he was getting was not welcoming at all.

He looked to his right and saw so many bodies with their chests opened from neck to waist. Arms that are skinned entirely, heads that were opened and looked as if they were autopsied. This whole place screamed of suffering and pain, but from all this he was seeing, he kept a solid expression. He felt disgusted from what he was seeing and what the rouge Fallen Angel's were doing down here with innocent people who were just trying to live their lives, but were taken because of some rumors that they could have possessed a Sacred Gear.

"This is madness, Kokabiel you bastard, I should kill you than take you to Azazel for what you are doing." Tobio said as he turned around.

A sword nearly cut him down, but he was able to dodge out of the way. He looked at his attacker and saw it was a person in a hooded robe. He could only see the mouth, but he wasn't getting a strange aura reading from this person, but he could tell that it's human. "Who are you? What are you doing here, and where is your leader?"

The person smiled. "Ahh, yes, the question they all ask before they die. Who are we? Let me tell you something so that it sticks to your head. If you're looking for Kokabiel, I would stop your little search party right here because the Cadre Class Fallen Angel that you are looking for has given us some very useful information on the Grigori and the Devil Princess who resided at Kuoh Academy."

"You know that I'm not gonna stop until Kokabiel is captured and imprisoned for everything he has done. I don't care if he works with you or for you, but you should let my words now stick to your head. Anyone who get's in my way... Will perish with that Cadre bastard." Tobio said as his expression changed entirely.

"Oooooo, so scary. Don't worry friend, you will get to have fun with Kokabiel here shortly, just until our plans are all done. We can't have anyone interfering with us just yet." The person said as his smile grew.

"If you're thinking of killing Rias Gremory, then you better rethink that because if you do, then the whole Devil army will be at your doorstep."

"Hahahahaha."

"What's so funny?" Tobio asked.

"If you think that we are gonna kill her, then you're so far from the truth my friend."

Tobio stayed silent to see where this person was getting at.

"You see, we don't plan of having anyone kill her from our side, but from the Fallen Angel side."

"Then..."

"Yes, then when they find out a Fallen Angel killed Sirzechs sister, then a war will break out causing massive damage to this world. When that happens, then our plans will truly begin, but even if it does fail, we have backups after backups of plans to make our plans succeed. Let's see how the Grigori does against us during this little peace time. Have fun while you still can." The mysterious person disappeared laughing.

Tobio cursed at himself as he was at another dead end again, but this time things got much more complicated than before.

Tobio went back upstairs and left the church. He looked outside and saw the peaceful night of Kuoh as he was starting to fear that war will be coming here soon, but not knowing when.

"You need to be more careful out here Tobio, you never know when the enemy could strike." Vali said as he looked at him with a bored look.

Tobio looked at Vali and was a little bit surprised to see the White Dragon Emperor out here. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be looking for your rival that you constantly talk about?"

"Yea... I just got bored of looking, so I decided to come here to see how your investigation is coming along with Kokabiel. Color me surprised, but is the great Slash Dog having trouble locating a rogue Cadre Class Fallen Angel? You should know that trying to find clues here won't help you at all, you should try looking for a guy called Valper Galilei. Last I heard, he was doing some weird experiments with children, but went under the radar a few years back." Vali informed him.

"Thanks for the suggestion, but what does he have to do with anything?"

"Well, Valper was trying to do something with the Holy Swords back then, but now I hear rumors of him trying to find all of them and use them against the Devil's. Don't you think if Kokabiel wanted to start a war, he would need some serious firepower to fight off the forces of the Devil's?" Vali raised a brow as he said this.

Tobio's expression changed as he caught on what Vali was saying to him. "Damn, he would try to do something like that. No wonder why no one was able to find him for this long. He's trying to get stronger under our noses while we were just sitting down and fiddling our thumbs. I gotta go, try not to stress yourself out too much while looking for the Red Dragon Emperor." Tobio slid down the hill as he slowly disappeared into the town.

Vali just smirked and left the area as well.

**Scene Break**

The day finally came for the two peerages to go head to head with each other. Riser and Rias both met up at the school club room with their entire peerage with them. Riser laughed at seeing Rias's full peerage that consisted of only Akeno and Koneko. He pointed behind him with his thumb to his peerage that were all lined up and all had a serious expression.

"Rias, if I knew this was your whole peerage, then I would have given you a month to prepare." Riser said with a smile.

"Shut it. You talk like you already won this fight, but I should tell you that I have plenty of surprises for you." Rias said.

Riser simply waved her off. A magic circle appeared in the middle of the room as a figure started to show in the middle of the circle. Grayfia walked out of the circle and greeted the two peerages. Riser looked at her with a lustful look, but he kept a serious tone and attitude while he was talking with the strongest Queen, he didn't want to piss her off at all.

"Rias and Riser, if you are both ready, then I will take you both to the arena where you will fight." Grayfia said.

"Wait, we're still missing one more person, he was suppose to be here by now, but I don't know where he is." Rias said.

"Ohhhh, are you talking about that human barbarian? I still can't believe that you would have a human fight for you."

Akeno stepped up. "I wouldn't talk so low about them in the first place if I were you. They may be weak, but they have spirit. You can't just talk down on humans you don't even know, you never know, maybe they have talent within them and you don't even know it."

Riser looked at her. "Is a Queen talking out of place to a High-Class being like myself? You should be punished for that or maybe... I should play with you in front of your King as she watches what I will do to you when I win this match. Once me and Rias get married, I will have full control over her peerage and I could do all the fun little things I want with you." Riser said as a huge smirk appeared.

Akeno clenched her fists up, but she remained calm.

"Rias, if your friend does not appear in the next five minutes, then we will have to start this match without him."

As soon as she said that, the doors opened up. Broly walked in with his whole battle attire on. He has his Saiyan battle armor from the time he arrived on Earth when he was a child. He had his green towel around his waist as he had the same blue skin tight pants on with the Saiyan boots with yellow striping at the end of them. Everyone looked at him and saw that he looked entirely different than what he usually does.

Next to him, Penemue was standing there with him as his coach. Riser and Grayfia all were ready to attack her, but Broly stood in front of her waving his hands. "She isn't bad, she is my guardian. She isn't here to do harm, I promise." Broly said.

Grayfia lowered her attack stance, but Riser kept his. "Why is a Fallen piece of garbage standing in the same room with a High-Class Devil? I should destroy her this instant.

Broly's expression changed from calm and happy to serious. He looked at Riser with a death piercing stare that made Riser lose his focus on the Fallen Angel.

"Very well, I will explain this to Sirzechs, but if everyone will please step into this circle so that we can begin the showdown." Grayfia said.

Everyone did as she instructed and stepped onto the circle and teleported to the Underworld. Rias and Riser were both on opposite sides of the field, but this whole place was an exact replica of Kuoh Academy. Grayfia was in the booth with Sirzechs, Lord Phenex, and Penemue. Grayfia explained to her lord that the Fallen is Broly's guardian.

He nodded his head gestured for the beautiful women to sit, and she did just that. "Greetings, Lord Lucifer. I know our kind do not like each other, but I am the boys mother in a sense." Penemue said.

"I understand, I won't do anythinganything harmful towards you as long as you don't try anything.." He replied back as he moved his attention towards the field.

"Alright, since we only have Akeno, Koneko, and you. Then we will need to play defensively than offensively, so what we will do is have Akeno as our main defense while Koneko you knock anyone out who tries to enter this building. The transfer student will stay with me and protect me since if I lose, then this whole match is over." Rias explained to her team.

Broly raised his hand up and Rias looked at him with a confused look. "Why don't you let me go out and clear the way for you. I'm strong enough to take on their hits."

"No, I can't risk losing someone this early in the match."

"Rias, why don't we just let him be, he isn't exactly a member of your peerage, so he doesn't really have to take any of your orders." Akeno explained.

Rias was about to explain something, but a huge blast caused her to stop as the side of the building they were in was destroyed. Riser's Queen was giggling to herself as she sent out another explosion that caused Rias and her peerage to split up.

Broly was walking around looking and observing at this weird replica of his school. He's seen magic and other cool stuff that Azazel, Baraqiel, and Penemue showed him when he was young, but not any of this. He quickly turned around and caught Xuelan's hand, he let go of her and she kicked the side of his head, but the hit didn't faze him one bit. He stood their with a confused look as she kept on trying to damage him.

Xuelan was caught off guard by a second, but she charged in and did a front flip and slammed her foot against Broly's head, but once again, he wasn't even fazed by the attack.

She retreated back. "Why isn't my attacks doing anything to him?" She whispered to herself.

Isabela put a lot of force into her punch and hit Broly directly at his spine. He barely felt that as he turned around to look at his new attacker. Xuelan decided to flank him and try to hit him on his head. Isabela did the same thing, and tried to attack him at his weak point. Broly raised his foot up and made the two women back away from him instantly as he smashed his foot to the ground and shattering it.

The two girls looked at each other and nodded. They focused some of their magic power to their hands and both struck him in the face with everything they got. The explosion around them was big enough to catch the attention of others. The smoke slowly started to clear up as they wanted to see how much damage they did to their opponent.

The smoke cleared up and the two girls were shocked to see that he was standing their with no damage whatsoever. "H-How are y-you s-standing?" Xuelan asked.

Broly simply shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed both of their hands. They both only could look at what he was about to do since their attacks couldn't even inflict any damage at all. They closed their eyes and waited for the outcome, but seconds flew by and they realized that they were not knocked out of the match. They both looked at him with a confused look.

Broly lowered their hands and he patted both of their heads with a smile. "I don't harm girls, that's something I will never do since someone who I truly care about told me once. He who has hit a women once, had forever killed a man in himself." Broly said.

The two of them blushed as he was truly a gentlemen, but their blushes were gone as they looked up at him. "You do know that if you want to win, you will need to defeat us right? If you let us go, then we will attack Rias." Xuelan explained.

Broly removed his hands from their heads. "Can you just point me to your King? I know if he loses, then the match is over." Broly's expression changed again as his eyes were cold and filled with rage. "I only want to destroy that man for what he has said to someone I care about. Anyone who tries to harm my friends and family will be destroyed." Broly smashed his fist into the tree and utterly obliterated it with no sweat.

The girls only stood there with their eyes fully widened as the motion of his fist flew past them with speeds that even a Devil can't see as the wind made their clothes and hair move. Xuelan moved her eyes to see he was entirely a different person with that type of persona. She felt her knees buckle as sweat was rolling down her forehead. She never stood a chance against him in the first place.

"He's in the gym." Isabela quickly blurted out without even thinking.

Broly turned around and started to walk towards the gym, but Riser's two Knights were standing in his way. The two girls unsheathes their swords and charged at him as they both swung their sword downwards against him. Broly wasn't paying too much attention to them, but he grabbed both of their swords with his bare hands and shattered their swords with pure strength alone.

This action alone caused all four of the women to be awestruck by this mans power. They all regained their focus and surrounded him. Broly stopped walking as he clenched both of fists up. "AHHHHHHHH!" Broly charged up some ki as a white aura appeared around him and made all the girls fall to the ground from the immense pressure he was exerting.

"W-What i-is t-this?" Isabela asked in fear.

"I-I don't k-know." Karlamine said.

Broly stopped charging up and started to walk again towards Riser's location.

The fight raged on between the peerage members and Koneko was eliminated from being surrounded and Akeno was holding her best against the Bomb Queen. Both lightning and bombs were destroying the battlefield piece by piece as the school was being torn to shreds from all this magic power. Riser was sitting in the gym with his Bishop and four Pawns beside him as he was just relaxing.

"Shouldn't we try and eliminate Rias as fast as possible? I think having only a few of our team try and eliminate her won't do the trick." Mihae said.

"Rias is on the verge of losing, she only has two members left and we have all of ours, so what's the big deal if we're not going at full strength against her." Riser said.

The gym doors were blasted open as a big figure walked in as his eyes landed on Riser. Riser looked at the intruder and saw it was that barbarian, he waved him off as it caught him off guard for a second, but he let his Pawns deal with him as he watched on with an amused look. Broly slowly kept on walking towards him as Mira, Shuriya, Marion, and Burent all rushed him and delivered their attacks against him.

The attacks didn't do anything to him. Mira swung her staff down at him, but it broke as it hit his head. She backed away as she was stunned from this. Riser sent out Mihae to get the job done since his Pawns can't get it finished. Mihae raised her hand up and started to unleash a horde of magic blasts at him until the whole place was filled with smoke.

The four Pawns backed away from all this.

Broly walked out of the smoke with a few small scrapes. Riser stood up and flew at Broly and punched him with all the force he can muster up. Broly's head was to the side a little as his cheek was being pressed against his teeth from the punch Riser gave him. "You bastard, you should burn and rot away like every human in this world." Riser flew back as his Phenex wings appeared.

He flew back towards him, but his fists were covered in hot flames as he unleashed a fury of punches at Broly. Riser backed away and tried to catch his breath. Everyone looked and saw that they have never seen anyone in a long time that had to make Riser actually do anything in a fight. Broly couldn't hold back his anger towards the man as he slammed his fist against Riser's chest at full power, making Riser fly out the gym and going through a few buildings until he finally hit the walls of the arena.

Riser's whole body was badly damaged from the attack. He was having a hard time processing what just happened as those four Pawns and Mihae just witnessed what happened to their King. With a single punch, he was sent flying outside in a flash.

Broly slowly made his way towards Riser.

Riser regenerated his body as he felt the wave of pain still lingering from the attack that was sent towards him. "Y-Y-Y-You... BASTARD!" Riser let out a terrifying scream as his whole body was covered in pure orange and red fire. The whole stadium felt the magic power that was radiating insanely from him.

Rias never felt Riser go at full power, deep down, she knew this was badbad for everyone.

All of Riser's peerage looked towards the location where this insane power surge was coming from.

"How can this be... A filthy human has harmed a High-Class being like myself... YOU KNOW WHAT HUMAN?! WHEN I DEFEAT YOU AND RIAS, I'M GOING TO RAPE THAT FALLEN BITCH RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU AS MY PEERAGE HOLDS YOU DOWN YOU FILTHY BASTARD!" Riser yelled out as the area around him started to melt from how much hot flames he was radiating.

"Lord Riser." Yubelluna worriedly said.

Broly stopped walking as the whole area around him started shake. Tress and bushes were moving like crazy from the small amount of ki he was releasing. He looked at Riser with so much hate and rage that his eyes changed as they were no longer black, but yellow. Broly's hair spiked upwards as his thighs and biceps grew bigger. The white aura that was surrounding him changed to green and his chest pushed out.

Broly grew in height as he was no longer just tall but enormous. The collar on his neck turned on and it started to shock him, making him struggle in pain as the electricity surged through him. He ignored the pain as he felt so much anger towards the man for what he would do if he lost to him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Broly let out a scream as his ki exploded around him, completely losing himself to rage.

He immediately started to run towards Riser as every step he made, a large footprint would be left in the concrete. Broly slammed his fist at Riser's cheek, making Riser hit the barrier. Without giving him any rest, he slammed his foot on his chest, shattering his ribs and making Riser fall to the ground.

Riser slowly started to crawl away, but Broly grabbed the back of Riser's neck with one hand as it completely wrapped around it. Broly yelled out again and smashed Riser's face into the ground, disfiguring his whole face. Riser healed himself as fast as possible and blasted Broly's face with fire as he flew up into the air.

Broly shook it off and looked up to see him hovering above. Riser's eyes grew wide as he saw him fly up towards him without any wings. He appeared in front of him, and a huge shadow covered him whole as Broly towered over the man. Broly grabbed his leg and flew down towards the ground and started flailing him around and smashing his body against ground.

The electricity wasn't stopping as it kept on getting more stronger, but Broly fought through the pain as he needed to destroy this man.

Riser was sent flying towards the four girls who fought against Broly earlier and saw how badly their King was beaten up. Broly landed in front of them and looked down at them, he unleashed his ki and started to charge up power.

"W-W-What t-the h-hell are y-you?! You're n-not h-human at all." Riser said while spitting out blood through his mouth.

He walked passed the girls and stood right in front of him. He opened up his hand and a green ball appeared and the sound of charging up energy was heard as Broly was about to blast him into oblivion, but Riser's sister ran in front of him and got in the firing zone. "Don't harm my brother anymore, we will forfeit this match, just please don't harm him anymore." She begged.

"You told us that you don't harm women." Xuelan said.

Broly lost all sense of reason as he was completely taken over from his rage. He unleashed his full power energy wave towards them and eliminated the four girls with Ravel, but Riser was able to get out of their before he was dust.

The blast broke through magic barrier and blew up a statue that was in the arena.

Broly gripped the sides of his head and felt the pain come in waves of horrifying pain. He flew directly at the location Riser was running to and grabbed his face with his huge hand. He threw him down to the ground again and slammed his enormous foot on his chest again, but Riser's ribs were now in his lungs as he was having a hard time breathing.

His mouth opened up and a green ball appeared in his mouth as he shot it downwards, directly onto Riser and causing an explosion that engulfed them both and destroyed part of the arena with the blast. All of the smoke started to clear as the audience saw that Riser's whole body was missing a few pieces, but he was able to mutter only a few words from the pain he was feeling. "I-I-I sur-" He passed out as the whole crowd was silent from seeing this.

Grayfia was having a hard time announcing the winner of this match as she couldn't believe what power she witnessed first hand.

The magic barrier disappeared and it showed Rias and Akeno together as everyone looked at Broly's location and saw that his foot was on top of Riser.

Rias and Akeno couldn't believe that he was able to defeat Riser all by himself. It made both of the girls like the big brute even more.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Broly's ki exploded around him as the whole arena was covered in a green aura. Penemue flew down towards him as fast as possible.

He looked at her with his face of absolute rage and hate as he slowly walked towards her. "Broly, calm down dear, it's me. Don't let your power control you sweetie, it's all over." Penemue slowly walked up towards.

Rias and Akeno watched as BrolyBroly was completely different, they remembered the words he said to them before the match as to why he trained everyday.

"Do you remember what we promised each other before this match? I told you not fly or use any of your powers, but at least you didn't show them your tail." Penemue said the last part quietly as she hugged him tightly.

"P-Penemue?" Broly said as his eyes flashed from yellow to black until they were finally back to normal. His hair fell back down as his whole body shrunk until he was his original size. The pain he felt made him instantly pass out as he fell directly onto her tits and was sound asleep, making her be caught off guard for a second. "You dirty boy, if only you asked, I would gladly give." She said as she was glad he calmed down while she caressed his hair as he was out like a light on her tits.

Sirzechs flew down towards the Fallen. "If a Cadre Class Fallen has someone like this boy on their side, then I believe tensions between the two factions will grow exponentially. Just remember that you had a pass since you are with him because if you weren't, then you would have been killed on sight the moment you entered this place. The boy has shown us a lot from this battle and it intrigues me at what more he can do, but that will be for another time, take care for now, Penemue." Sirzechs said to her before walking up to his sister.

Penemue gave him one last look before teleporting away with Broly.

**Hey there, everyone, I hope you all had a good Happy Holidays or Christmas, and a good new years.**

**I wanted to just say that I will be returning back to my normal scheduel of writing and posting than waiting for a whole month for a chapter. Finals were in the way, so no worries on that part.**

**That's all I needed to say, so take it easy everyone, and take care, later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Dragon Ball or Highschool DxD**

As soon as both Broly and Penemue left the arena, the entire stadium was speechless at the site of seeing Riser Phenex lose to a lowly commoner. A Devil that was well respected and feared at the same time was now lying on the floor unconscious with a body that is entirely deformed in many different ways. Riser's peerage all gathered around him and saw the state he was in.

Xuelan backed up a little while twiddling her thumbs as she remembered the kind and gentle expression the man she met had towards them, and the expression of a man who was after blood. She never met a man who was so gentle and kind towards her while not having any lustful or perverted thoughts about her. It made her smile thinking that someone like him exists in this cruel world.

Rias and Akeno didn't really have enough time to really react to the whole situation as Broly destroyed the whole battlefield and defeating Riser. They thought he was no match for the likes of Riser, but he proved them ultimately wrong. Rias couldn't forget that expression she saw on Broly's face as the match finished, he wasn't the Broly she remembered, but a ruthless beast.

It made her shiver at the thought and sight of it, but deep down, she was grateful to the guy as he saved her from her marriage and was free from his grasps.

Akeno was also terrified of what she saw as well since she also knew that he was holding back a side of him that he didn't want to release. She was also doing the same thing because the other half of her was something she wasn't proud of, but hearing his words made her care for him more since he wouldn't really be disgusted by her nature.

"This was truly impressive, I never would have thought that I would witness such raw power coming from one boy. He is truly remarkable in many different ways that it makes me jealous that the Fallen Angel's have him under their leash than ours. Having someone as powerful as him could make us more formidable." Sirzechs said as he looked at his sister with a smile.

Rias brushed her hair out of the way and looked at him with a serious look. "He is impressive, I will give him that. I just won't lose the fact that he is with Fallen Angel's since we truly don't know what he is planning. But... I'm glad that he isn't one of the bad ones." Rias smiled saying the last part.

Sirzechs let out a good laugh. "My dear, sister. Are you starting to grow feelings for this boy?" He jokingly asked.

Rias turned away from him and crossed her arms. "Don't be foolish, I may be grateful to him but not attached to him in any way. I do owe him now for saving me from marrying that disgusting man and I will repay him in some way." Rias said.

Sirzechs brought a hand up to his chin. "Tell me, Rias. Have you ever seen or felt a power like that at all with any Fallen Angel? I couldn't sense any type of Sacred Gear or seen any on him at all except for that thing around his neck. Could that have been some type of equipment he used against Riser and his peerage? The Cadre-Class Fallen Angel, or simply known as Penemue didn't do anything to help him out in any shape or form. He intrigues me." Sirzechs said as he lowered his head a little.

Rias turned back around and looked at him. "I'm afraid not, from the looks of it and by all the knowledge I have on him, it simply looks like it's his raw talent alone that made him this strong. He is like Sairaorg in a way, but able to use magic power." She said.

"Not only that, he was able to fly without any wings or equipment and that is something we will have to look into, but in the mean time just try to know him more and learn about his backstory. Get a little closer with him in school, I heard he goes to the same school as you so you can easily get to know him while he is there. And maybe, you can even convince him to join your peerage." He said.

Rias was gonna say something, but Grayfia appeared with someone behind her. "Lord Lucifer, Tiamat is here to speak with you." Grayfia said.

Rias and Akeno were surprised to hear that Tiamat was here.

Tiamat walked passed Grayfia and greeted Sirzechs. "Hello, Sirzechs, I hope you have been well. It has been a while since I spoke with you." She said.

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes. "Now why would a Dragon King like yourself be here of all places? I'm going to assume that you also felt the devastating power of that boy as well?" He asked.

"To answer your question, I am judge when it comes to Rating Games and also a referee. What I witnessed just now was something that was entirely new to me since I am well accustomed to a wide variety of magic and Sacred Gears, but throughout my entire life of knowing many magic abilities, this was something that I have never heard of or felt at all." She said.

"How odd... No one knows what type of power he holds, but I know for a fact that whenever he transformed and unleashed that intense pressure, I saw Grayfia shaking just from the pressure of this power." He explained, making everyone around him widened their eyes.

"The strongest Queen was scared of this power?!" Tiamat yelled out in shock.

Akeno for a fact never seen anything like that, his whole body changed and grew bigger as his hair was no longer resting on his upper back, but was spiked upwards. It made her go red a little at how hot and powerful he was. "If I may ask, what do you plan to do with him? He hasn't done anything to offend us or make us go after him. He has shown us what he is capable of." Akeno said wanting to know about the boy's future.

"I'm not sure since we can't really go on a whole lot as we don't have a lot of information on him. I guess for now, I will keep tabs on him and see where he goes since I do also have connections with some Fallen Angel officials as well. I'm gonna go and see what I can find out about this guy and also... Congratulations on your victory, Princess." Tiamat said while waving her off as she left the arena.

"I must go as well, I will spread the news of your victory and announce the wedding off." Sirzechs turned around and walked away with his wife.

Xuelan approached Rias, making both her and Akeno look at the Rook in front them. "Um... C-Could y-you possibly tell me what that guy's n-name i-is?" She asked as she was a little embarrassed asking them about him.

Akeno leaned down a bit. "Are you talking about, Broly? Why do you want to know his name? Unless..." Akeno narrowed her eyes seductively as she said the last part.

"I-I just want t-to know the name of the man who was kind to me and treated me as an equal than some pawn or slave."

"Ara ara, it seems like my competition is getting bigger and harder." Akeno said with a smile.

"Akeno! What are you saying? You don't plan on trying to sleep with him, are you?" Rias asked.

Akeno turned around and whispered into her ear. "Who knows, are you getting jealous?" She asked as she walked away from her.

Rias blushed a little at the thought of sleeping with a brute like him. She did owe him for saving her from this marriage and she will pay him back, but to go as far as to sleep with him was just preposterous and ridiculous as she couldn't believe her friend would say something like that to her. "You must be crazy if I am going to be jealous of such a thing." She said as she saw Akeno walk away from her. That weird sensation appeared again in her chest at the thought of that transfer student sleeping with her best friend.

She shook it off and looked back towards Xuelan. "His name is, Broly." Rias said before leaving the arena as well.

Rias and her peerage all returned back to the club room as they all saw Kiba sitting down on one of the couches. "Kiba? What are you doing here? You should be resting." Rias said.

"Well, I feel better, but a little sore from what he did. How did the match go? Did you win?" He asked.

"Yea, we won and my marriage is called off, but all of the credit deserves to go to the transfer student who saved me from that marriage. I'm glad that you're doing alright now." Rias said as she sat down.

Koneko approached Rias as she had neutral expression. "With that over, what do we do now? There is still that perv that we need to get into shape if we want to have him have more control with his Sacred Gear? I still don't understand as to why we need that perv on our side since all he does is stare at your boobs and Akeno's when no one is looking." Koneko said with a blank expression.

"With time, he should be refined. Since he holds a strong Sacred Gear, I don't want to toss him aside since there is him and the transfer student who has my attention now after his display in the arena. As long as he doesn't stir up any trouble here at school, then everything should go smoothly without any problems. I hate to say this, but I think we should try and get friendlier with those Fallen Angel's he stays with if we want to know more about his background." Rias said while taking a sip of her tea that Akeno brought over.

"I think that is a somewhat good idea, but other than him being friendly with the Fallen, he does have extremely good grades and always attend class but the most interesting part of him attending this school is that he has never done a single perverted thing like every male student here. To be honest with you, it took me by surprise since that's how all men are at the end of the day." Akeno said with a smile while refilling a cup.

The doors opened wide as Sona and her peerage walked in behind her. "My, oh my. Rias actually managed to defeat Riser. I applaud you for your victory over him as I didn't expect you with your peerage to be able to defeat him, but in the end... I truly believed that you would have lost to him." Sona said while pushing her glasses up a little.

Rias threw her leg over her other and greeted her. "Sona, what an unexpected surprise. You have heard of my victory, so what is it that you want? I know there is some reason for this visit."

"Don't be coy with me, Rias. I know you had the help of that new transfer student since word spread around like crazy of his victory over Riser. How did you manage to get him to join you? Do you know what his secret is?" She asked.

Rias shrugged her shoulders. "Well, he isn't apart of my peerage if that is what you are wondering and I have yet to know what his secret is. All of it is still a blank to me and that is why I plan to figure out everything about him. We can't just slam questions right into his face about his origin and power, we have to take things slowly and understand how he works and acts." Rias explained.

"Rias, you know he is with Fallen Angel's? I don't understand as to why you would try to be friendly with a person who has affiliations with a group of Fallen's who is our enemy." Sona said.

"Well, he isn't just with Fallen Angel's, but with a Cadre-Class Fallen." Akeno filled in.

Sona slammed her fist on the desk. "Rias! We are friends and I respect you a lot, but do you know what that means? If he has a Cadre-Class Fallen backing him up, then this person is of high value to these Fallen Angel's. Don't you see that? Why are they holding someone like him in hiding? What is there endgame with him?" Sona asked with slight worry.

"If the Fallen Angel's wanted to attack us, they would have done it a long time ago. As for why they are trying to hide him or keep things under wraps is completely out of my knowledge, so that is why I told you earlier that we plan to try to understand his background and origin. Besides, you better now worry about him catching up with you since he is becoming one of the best students in our school as his grades and popularity are becoming pretty well known." Rias smirked.

Sona let out a sigh as she turned around. "We will play it by your rules, but if things escalate too far, then I will take action and do it my way." Sona said as she left the club room with her peerage in tow.

Rias leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling. "This is so frustrating."

"Don't worry, our questions will be answered in time, it just takes patience and you never know... He may have other secrets that may be useful to us..." Akeno blushed as she said this.

Rias raised a brow at her words. "I hope so."

**Scene Break**

Tobio was making his way back to the Grigori to tell the news about Kokabiel's plan or whoever's plan that was. He didn't want another war to spark up since that could destroy everything and deplete all of the demonic and angelic forces completely. Knowing the fact that Kokabiel would try to do something like this was something he would do since all he cares about his war and nothing else.

Tobio quickly moved out of the way as a sword nearly cut him in half. "Hahahahahaha, what a surprise, I wasn't expecting anyone to be out so late." A man said as he looked at Tobio with a sinister look.

"You bastard, I should have known that a snake like you would still be alive." Tobio said.

"Well, things completely went south after those Fallen bitches betrayed Kokabiel and decided to join the Grigori once again. You should know that so much shit is stockpiling as we have word that two Exorcists are coming to town and a god damn nun is also on her way here. Who knows, we have so many fun stuff to do." The man said as he pulled out his pistol.

"Freed Sellzen, I knew you and Kokabiel would conspire together, I know that you want to re-spark the war again, so you might as well tell me where Kokabiel is before I make you wish you were dead." Tobio activated his Sacred Gear as a black dog appeared beside him.

"Hahahaha, I never expected to meet the legendary Slash Dog himself, Tobio Ikuse. Things just got more interesting, but let's see how your Sacred Gear holds up against my Holy Sword." Freed rushed him and started flailing his sword around without any control, but Tobio managed to dodge it all as his Sacred Gear tried to jump on Freed's back.

Freed rolled out of the way as the dog was covered in blades.

"Wooooo, if I didn't dodge that, then who knows what might have happen." Freed raised his gun and started to shoot like crazy at him, making Tobio rolled away from every shot. His eyes narrowed as he rushed him this time while manifesting a blade in his hand from the shadows. He ducked underneath and cut upwards, making Freed drop his pistol.

Freed went for a quick knee attack, but Tobio wasn't able to dodge the attack. As he got hit, Tobio backed away and cut off Freed's hand. The blood sprayed out onto him as Tobio wiped some blood away from his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Well, shit." Freed slammed his sword down on Tobio as he was able to block the attack with his blade. "Jin! Do it now!" Tobio yelled out.

The black dog jumped into the air and shape shifted into a sword that Tobio was able to catch as he was now duel wielding a blade in his left hand and a sword in his right. "Nice little trick, but is that all you go?" Freed said while releasing the holy energy of the sword.

Tobio backed away as Freed started to chase after him, but Freed was able to knock him down to the floor. "Isn't this great?! The great Tobio Ikuse is going to die by my hands and it makes me filled with happiness that I will be the one that slays you. Time for you to go to the afterlife you little shit." Freed raised his sword into air and was gonna slam his sword down onto him.

Tobio smiled at him. "I think you lost since I got you right where you are."

Freed looked down and saw shadows appearing as swords came out of the ground and pierced Freed. Tobio stood back up and looked down at him as he raised his sword into the air as his eyes were filled with the thirst of blood. A magic slash of holy energy made Tobio dodge out of the way before it could hit him as he tried to see who the new opponent was.

"What are you doing Freed? We have plans to finish and here you are slowly dying, you know that Kokabiel wants this finished as soon as possible and we need you intact when our time comes to take the those Holy Swords away from those two Exorcists." The newcomer said.

"Yea, yea, whatever you say fat ass. Shouldn't you be doing Kokabiel's dirty work than coming here, Valper?" Freed asked the fat ass.

"Valper Galilei, you also have come to perish as well, this makes my job easier since you two need to tell me where Kokabiel is or I will make you suffer." Tobio said.

"Don't get too greedy now, Tobio. You may know a small part of our plan, but we have other things that need to be accomplished before all that. When you return, be sure to tell your Fallen Angel buddies that a new era is coming here shortly and if they want Kokabiel, they should come get him themselves than send some small envoy to retrieve him. Say hi to Penemue for me, it has been a while since I seen her beauty." Valper said as he sent another wave towards him as he retrieved Freed and left the area.

Tobio clenched his teeth as he slammed his sword against a brick wall next to him. His Sacred Gear returned back to him as he walked away to go report back and explain his failure at acquiring Kokabiel's whereabouts. He didn't want to pursue the enemy since he really didn't know the full exact force that Kokabiel has, or what type of weapons and equipment he has with him.

As he was making his way back to the Grigori, he noticed someone in the corner of his eye. He looked up and noticed someone familiar. "Wait a second, you're the kid that Raynare and her group were eyeing. They told us that you have a Sacred Gear, but they don't know if you unlocked it or not." Tobio walked up to him.

Issei was startled by the strange man who appeared out of no where. "Who are you? You don't go to our school. And how do you know that I have a Sacred Gear?" Issei asked as paranoia was rising up within him.

"Whoa, chillax kid, I'm not here to kill you or anything, I just heard a lot about you is all."

Issei spotted blood on his hand and face. "Are you sure about that? You look like you just killed someone and you are about to kill all the witnesses." Issei said as he slowly started to back up.

Tobio looked down and saw blood on hi hand. "Oh, well, since you have a Sacred Gear and know about the existence of supernatural beings, then you should know that this blood isn't from innocent humans but from a snake who just won't take the hint and die."

"Look, you seem like a ok person and all, but I don't know a damn thing about you. All this Sacred Gear bullshit and supernatural shit is hitting me harder than I thought and I just recently learned about it all. Besides, not only do demonic and angelic beings exist in this world with other beings that I do not want to talk about, but there is this transfer student who completely isn't human and is terrifying just standing next to him. I believe you heard of him, his name is Broly." Issei said.

Tobio's eyes widened as he heard of Azazel's foster son. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't heard? He challenged and fought against Riser who is some big shot in the Underworld. Don't know what happened afterwards since I wasn't there to fully witness the fight." Issei explained.

"Why would he challenge someone such as Riser of all people? I spoke with him here and there, but I never truly got to know him entirely since some really powerful Fallen Angel's are keeping him restrained for some reason."

"And how do you know this?"

Tobio scratched the back of his head as he lout a small chuckle. "I sort of live with him."

This time, Issei's eyes grew as he heard that the big giant who every male student despises who is making every girl fall for him with a simple smile and greeting sorta lives with the man that is standing right in front of him. "Tell me, and please don't lie to me... Is Broly living with only female Fallen Angel's?" Issei asked as his eyes were covered by his bangs.

Tobio was confused by this question as to why he would ask this strange question. "I guess... He does have maids who look after him and follow his orders as there is also Penemue who is like a mother figure to him, but I believe she has other intentions that I don't want to know about. I mean, I don't really stay around in the house much since I'm out looking for someone." Tobio answered.

Issei clenched his fists tightly as he looked up with sadness in his eyes. "That bastard has his own damn harem and he barely did anything?!" Issei fell to his knees.

Tobio laughed nervously. "Well then, it's interesting to see it that way as I kinda just saw it as some recruiting process for him. Anyway, I gotta go, so take it easy." Tobio said as he walked passed him.

"WAIT! What's your name?"

Tobio kept on walking as he looked over his shoulder. "Tobio Ikuse, it was nice to meet you, Issei Hyoudou."

**Scene Break**

Broly slowly opened up his eyes as the first thing he saw was the ceiling of his own room. The last thing he could remember was him entering the gym and speaking with Riser before losing complete control to his rage. It made him angry and also disappointed that he still wasn't able to get a grip on his powers as his power just consumes him entirely, but he did make progress lately that this rage and power that he can't control is coming from tapping into the Great Ape power as his real father told him about the Oozaru when he was only a young boy.

He didn't fully understand as to why he could tap into the Great Ape power since most Saiyans who look at a full moon and transform lose all sense of themselves and become a ruthless killing machine while wiping out every living thing in it's way.

He knew that if he needed to train this form, he would need to let the power consume him again and try to regain consciousness while tapping into the Great Ape power, but that was something he couldn't just do since he would hurt the people around him. There was no way of going somewhere else in the world to do it as well since supernatural beings would all know of him and would try to go after him, or his loved ones.

Azazel kept him locked away from these beings who are after power and nothing else as he fully understood Azazel and where he was coming from.

He felt someone on his left side who was using his chest as a pillow. He lifted up the covers a little and saw that Penemue was sleeping right next to him. She felt the movements of his muscles as she woke up and looked up at him to see that he is finally awake. She sat up slowly as she was not wearing any clothes, she put one of her hands on his scar that was on his cheek and caressed it a little.

"My dear sweet boy, you had me so worried since your head took a lot of damage from the electricity of this stupid collar around your neck. I thought you were never going to wake." She said as small tears formed into her eyes.

Broly realized that he was naked as well, but that didn't matter as he sat up as well and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry... I broke our promise and lost all control of myself as that Riser guy told me what he was gonna do to you if I lost. In that moment, all I could feel was this burning passion of wanting to kill him. If you need to punish me, then I understand." Broly said.

Penemue hugged him back as her head rested against his chest while letting out some tears. "You idiot, I don't care if you broke your promise or not. I was extremely worried that you weren't going to wake up since our doctor told us that your psyche was badly damaged. Besides, you shouldn't be sitting up as you need to get some rest." Penemue said as she tightened her hold on him.

Broly's expression saddened by a lot that he made all the people who care about him worry over him. "Did anyone see?"

"No, no one knows about your tail or your background. I had to block off the door to everyone, so that they wouldn't come in. Taking off your armor was a pain as well since you were so heavy to lift up with all this body mass you have, but..." Penemue stopped crying as she gave a small smile. "I guess not everything was bad since I got a good look at your other tail and it sure does not compare to any human in this world." She said as her hands loosened up a bit.

"Penemue, I don't know what I would have become if it wasn't for your love and care for all these years." He said as he started to caress her hair.

She didn't care anymore as she truly loved this big Saiyan who always made her smile and filled her up with happiness when she saw him. She pushed him down on the bed and mounted him as Broly was now having front row seats at seeing her glorious big tits right in front of him. "I can't hold back anymore, I want to be more than a motherly figure to you, Broly. I want us to be more connected and to be one with each other." Penemue leaned down towards him as a big blush was on her cheeks as she licked her lips seductively.

Broly wasn't embarrassed or squirming away since his Saiyan blood and race always were attracted to strong women and deep down, he felt a connection that was entirely different than seeing her as a motherly figure.

"I tried my best to hold back, but I just can't becasue... I love you, Broly." Penemue's lips were centimeters away from his lips as the sound of an old mans voice was heard, making her stop dead in her tracks.

"My, my. Setting new boundaries for yourself and a new relationship, I do must say that you never surprise me, Pen." Azazel said with a big smile plastered on his face as if he won the lottery or something.

Penemue was so close to making love with the Saiyan, but the frustration appeared on her face as she slowly sat up and got off of Broly.

Broly sat up and bowed his head instantly. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to upset you or make you angry for what we were doing, I will take full responsibility for my actions and except any punishment for breaking my promise to you and for what we were about to do." Broly said.

Azazel stared at him for a second before bursting out into laughter. "What are you apologizing for, kid? I should be the one apologizing for cock blocking you. I just ruined your little time with Pen and you were gonna experience a whole new sensation to life, so don't be sorry for something small as that. Besides, I'm not mad at you for breaking our promise of showing your power to the Devil's, how can I be mad at my own son who has lived with me for thirteen long years? I should be proud of you since you were finally going to make a move on Pen." Azazel said as he leaned up against the door.

"What do you want, Azazel?" Penemue asked with agitation in her voice.

"Alright, I'm gonna get straight to the point. Tobio returned and briefed me on his findings and everything that Kokabiel is planning. I'm afraid to say that our rogue Fallen Angel problem might become a problem for both the Angel's and Devil's if we don't do anything to stop this as soon as possible. I had Vali sent to go find out more information on these two Exorcists that are coming to town." Azazel said.

"Exorcists? That's not a good sign." She said.

"I know, but that's not all. Tobio also explained to me as well that a nun is also arriving here and apparently our intel was right. We gotta keep our eyes open for this nun and keep her away from Kokabiel and his schemes. He's preparing for a big war, a war to end the war that we started so long ago. I sent Baraqiel to retrieve any additional information on the locations of Freed and Valper. I wish I could be involved in this matter, but I know if I do get involved, the other factions will see it as a threat or show of power." He explained to her.

"I see, I shall go and retrieve any documents or knowledge on the Holy Swords and there last known locations." Penemue said as she got off the bed and dressed herself up. "We can pick up next time where we left off." She whispered in Broly's ear before leaving.

"You should rest up, but if you want to get up and stretch your muscles, I won't stop you. You had me worried when Penemue brought you back as I nearly was about to become like Kokabiel and start a war with the Devil's for putting you through that harsh cruel transformation. Luckily, Penemue was able to talk me out of it, but that was the second time that you truly lost control. I'll leave you be, so do whatever you need to do, kid." Azazel said as he gave him a smile before leaving.

Broly got out of bed and stretched out his muscles as he heard small popping noises in his body. His tail was wagging around as it needed it to be stretched as well from being tied up around his waist. He grabbed his blue skin-tight pants off the chair that was cleaned and neatly folded up as he slid the pants on and put his tail through the hole of the pants. He grabbed his white boots with the yellow striping at the toes and put them on.

He wrapped his tail around his waist after stretching it and grabbed the towel he kept with him and wrapped it around his waist as he hid the tail underneath it. As he was putting on his clothes, there was a knock at the door and he walked over to open it to reveal a worried Raynare standing there with Kalawarner and Mittelt.

All three of the girls blushed as they saw Broly's well managed upper torso. "Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt? What are you all doing?" He asked them.

"We heard of what happened with Riser as Penemue explained to us about your... Transformation." Raynare said.

Broly scratched the back of his head as he felt bad about himself for making them worry about him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you all worry."

"You don't have to apologize for that, we're glad that you are standing on your feet, if you need anything just ask us. We are maids and we have to obey your every command." Kalawarner said.

"Thanks, but you guys don't have to force yourselves. You have lives of your own and want to have time for yourselves, so just go relax." Broly said with a smile.

"No way, you must be hungry, so come with us and have a decent meal before you do whatever you were gonna do. Besides, you never told me how the food I brought you was. It took me a couple of hours to make it look and taste that delicious." Raynare said as she quickly realized what she blurted out.

"You actually made that? You have some really crazy talen cooking skills, Raynare. You should be proud of yourself for making something so delicious." Broly said, making Raynare look away as she didn't want to display her affections at his praising. She was happy that he found her food delicious as she spent a lot of time perfecting her cooking skills to make it look that good.

Kalawarner walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "Come on, we were given orders from Azazel to keep you company and to feed you so that you can regain that strength and stamina you lost. Besides, everyone else has left the house as Dohnaseek left with Penemue while Azazel is doing whatever. Our mission is to stay by your side and to satisfy you and to also do whatever you ask of us." Kalawarner said.

Raynare grabbed his other hand. "Exactly, so we're going to eat first before doing anything else." Raynare said as she and Kalawarner pulled him with them towards the kitchen.

"You don't have to do this, I really mean it. You all have been working really hard and you need time to yourselves. Besides, don't you have someone you would want to meet and love out there?" He asked them.

(NO!) All three of them yelled out simultaneously.

"This is your punishment for making us worry, so you will eat up until you are back to a hundred percent." Mittelt said.

Broly accepted his punishment and sat down at the dining table as all three Fallen Angel's were in the kitchen preparing up a feast for him. He started to ponder on how to control his power without hurting anyone, or making everyone target him or the people he cares about. He will make sure that no matter what, he won't make anyone try to harm the people who have shown him respect and kindness. The debt he owes for Azazel, Baraqiel, and Penemue is something he couldn't easily pay back as he will make sure they will always be safe and not have to worry about people like Riser.

He let out a small chuckle as he remembered that it was only thirteen years ago that he was able to escape the destruction of planet Vegeta. "I know you may not be proud of me for not living up to your expectations of how you wanted to raise me, but now... I hope you can see that I have a new family now and I will cherish it forever. But I will promise you that I will avenge you and kill Frieza for what he has done to us, I won't lose to him, father..."


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Dragon Ball or Highschool DxD**

The next morning came around and Broly woke up, he got out of bed and started to get ready for school. The house was very quiet, and there were no signs of life anywhere in the house. He stepped out of his room with his school clothing on, but before he was getting ready to leave, he heard that Baraqiel took Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt for something last night. He didn't mind it if there weren't people in the house as he put his shoes on and made his way straight to school.

In his view, he saw that other students were making their way to school as well. The students that were walking in front of him, beside him, and behind him all had someone beside them as he could hear laughter and a lot of chatter between them. He was alone as he was always alone when he walked to school. Broly merely smiled at this as he wasn't angry at this, but a tad bit sad to see everyone around him had someone to talk to or laugh like that.

Ever since his arrival to Earth, he's been kept in hiding for thirteen years as his only friends he was truly close with were Azazel, Baraqiel, and Penemue. They never did let him go outside as they provided everything for him like some spoiled child, but he listened to them as time passed by. He was gradually being shaped into the man Azazel wanted him to see. Down the road some time, the both of them even started to see each other as a father like son bond between each other.

Azazel was always there for him for teaching, training, and even loving. He also started showing him everything about fighting, cooking, writing, and even the ways to be etiquette in life.

But when the three of them left on some mission or some type of meeting, he was left alone for some time as there was no one there. This led him to train harder and harder until he would be able to control his power. He understood as Fallen Angel's are deceitful, manipulative, and even seductive as they there drive is nothing but lust as being with them for so long didn't scare him whatsoever. He hasn't noticed anything of the sort as they never lied or did anything out of ordinary to him ever since he started living with them.

He will never forget who or what he is as because he will always be a Saiyan. He wasn't filled with lustful thoughts like them as he was a warrior since birth, but the power of the Great Ape was something he couldn't just control with ease as the Fallen Angel's can't control their lustful desires. But that form will make him lose all sense of reason and sanity as he will just be nothing but a killing machine. He never transformed into the Oozaru form knowing the fact that he would kill everyone around him.

His real father told him when he was only young that to use that form when everything is lost, and if most of my power is depleted. It was a last resort if all else fails as this is how the Saiyans were able to go and conquer planets with ease and sell it to the higher bidder. That is also how the Saiyans rose in riches and power, attracting unwanted attention like, Frieza.

His fists clenched up tightly as some veins appeared on his face at the thought of Frieza. His eyes quickly flashed yellow from the anger and hatred at the thought of the bastard, but went back to black as he calmed down. It just shows the fact that his anger can easily overpower him with ease just at the thought of Frieza. He finally reached the school grounds to a bunch of students in the main courtyard talking among themselves.

As we walked inside of the school, someone walked up beside him. "Ara ara, You're finally here, Broly."

He looked to his right to see that Akeno was standing beside him with a small blush on her cheeks with her hands behind her back. "How are you? Did everything go alright with the Riser problem?" Broly asked her.

"Of course, the marriage was called off by Sirzechs as Rias is now open and free for the taking, if you want to take the chance and go after now." She suggested to him.

Broly smiled. "I think she had enough on her plate after all that. I have other things I gotta worry about than marriage as that isn't at the top of my list just yet. But, you seem pretty happy? Did something good happen to make you look like that?" Broly asked her as they both started to walk together.

Akeno giggled a little bit as she looked up at the tall boy. "Maybe... I think I might be growing feelings for a boy in this school." She said as she gave a very seductive look to him.

"That's good, have you told him your feelings yet? You should hurry and tell him before it's too late as this is our last year as third years before we head off to college. Oh... don't Listen to me, telling you on what to do. I shouldn't have spoken out like that because you have your own life and you should live it like you want to as it's one of the most precious gifts we people were given." Broly said as his smile saddened a little.

Akeno looked at his expression and saw that his happy expression was gone. "No... You're right. This is our last year, but I don't know if the boy I'm starting to like feels the same way about me though? You helped me and given me some advice, so you shouldn't feel sad about that. Besides, after what you did to Riser made me realize something." She said as she licked her lips seductively.

"What would that be?"

"You're very unique as everything about you is a mystery, I didn't know you could fly without having any wings. It makes me and everyone else wonder as to who you really are, and that is something that I want to find out for myself as this is something I truly want to try to solve." She said.

Broly scratched the back of his head. "I feel like a open book." He said.

"A little bit, but tell me... What was that when you fought, Riser? That wasn't anything I have ever seen with my own eyes because you just became a different person entirely. You lost all sense of reason in your eyes as you just went on eliminating everyone in your path, but with Riser... You completely changed him as I have heard from Rias that he is locked inside of his room right now in a corner, screaming in fear." Akeno explained to him.

Broly didn't mean to lose his cool as Riser's words pierced his soft heart and unlocked the beast within him. The words he said to him made him want to kill him than eliminate him. The tapped power of the Great Ape is something he can't just easily control in weeks or months, this was the ultimate power of the Saiyans as this was their trump card if all else fails, but also it was the form for destroying cities and entire civilizations.

"It's something I don't want to talk about, what you saw that day was nothing more than a beast who was let free from the cage inside of me. You and Rias asked me as to why I train constantly, right? And the reason why I train everyday is to not get stronger or try to pick on anyone, it's for me to control that side of me that you and everyone else saw when I was fighting, Riser. I lost all sense of reason as I just wanted to rip him apart." He said with sadness.

She noticed how his expression changed quickly after talking about what he did to Riser during the fight. She didn't want to bring any of these past problems to him, but he needed to know as this was something he needed to hear so that Riser wouldn't go around talking smack to his loved ones. "You know... He isn't the same after what you did. I heard from his mother that when you became that other person, your yellow eyes were engraved into his head as every time he see's yellow eyes, he starts to panic and becomes nothing but a mess." Akeno said.

Broly clenched his fist from how much anger and hate he has for himself. He hated himself because of the fact he couldn't control that side of him as he nearly hurt Penemue when that power was consuming him.

Akeno looked up at him to see that he was angry, so she instantly reacted as she wrapped her arms around his and brought him closer to her. The students all watched to see that the transfer student was now dating the second most beautiful girl in the school. They couldn't believe it as he just recently transferred and is now dating Akeno Himejima. Broly was getting mixed feelings about all this from the students as some of them were cursing and yelling at him.

The other half agreed with this couple as they were saying that these were the best couple to come together.

His anger resided back as he could feel that Akeno was comforting him in a way. The way she looked at him with those eyes reminded him of how Penemue looks at him as she tries to comfort him, or even try to seduce him in a way.

"Ara ara, are you hearing all this? It seems like the school thinks we're a couple now. I guess we should play along with them and give them a good show to show them that we're a proper couple together." She whispered to him as she was all for it.

Broly couldn't do anything as he just stayed quiet and walked with her arm in arm, he didn't want to offend anyone, so he just stayed quiet to not make the fire hotter. The both of them reached his classroom as he removed himself from her. "This is my stop, take it easy, and don't overwork yourself too much when your with your friend. She is your friend and all, but just make sure to keep her safe and be there for her when she is in need." He said.

She was a little bit surprised by his words. "I didn't know that you cared for our friendship."

"That's between you and her, you should keep the most precious things in life close to you as those are things in life that keeps us going." He said before walking into his classroom.

Akeno just stood there as she couldn't figure him out. It made her wonder on how such a young and handsome gentleman was so innocent and pure, he didn't even try to take a peak at her breasts or try to do anything dirty to her as they walked to his classroom. She wanted to ask him if he liked the other gender or something, but then it clicked in her as he lives with Fallen Angel girls.

She hated the Fallen Angel's from what happened years ago with her mother and father. She didn't want to speak about her Fallen side nature with anyone as every time she looked at it, it reminded her about her father who she truly despised in her eyes. But after meeting Broly, and seeing how he doesn't judge anyone or do anything that would offend anyone. It made her happy that he doesn't find Fallen Angel's distasteful or disgusting.

At times like these, she would gladly show her Fallen Angel side to him, knowing that he wouldn't hate her for it. Out of every boy she has seduced to get what she wants for herself or for Rias, this was the one boy in her entire life that hasn't lusted for her in any way. He respected her for what she is and never has judged her in anyway.

It made her realize in the heat of the moment that she needed to obtain him in her grasps as other women would take him away from her before she could. Having a honest and gentle man like that would make her life so much worth while, and also make all of her worries go away. He was that needle in the haystack for her as everywhere she went with Rias men would eyeball her with lust and hunger to ravage her in some way.

She watched him walk away from her further and further away until he took his seat. Her lust and want of him was taking over as she slowly licked her finger sexually and seductively.

After carefully observing him and seeing how he treats others made her want to take him all for herself and not share with anyone, but Rias would get mad at her for trying to get together with him. She would honestly tell Rias that she is interested in the boy, but... She really wanted to keep this a secret from her as she wanted to do everything in secret with him. The thought of doing and hiding something this big from her friend excited her. It was like having an affair.

"Ara ara, look at the time. I guess I'll see you later, Broly."

**Scene Break**

The sound of screaming and bones snapping was filled in the air as the people tried to flee away from the monsters who has been slaughtering their people without any remorse or regret. A man with long hair kicked a man straight in the chest before turning back around and blasting a person until their body vanished from his sights. Another man with short hair came in choking the life out of one of them as he slowly descended to the ground right next to his partner.

"Are you getting slower, brother? I was expecting you to have more kills than me, but it seems like you're slacking off a bit." The man with long hair said.

"Why should I put in the effort and try against these low life scum? We've been on the run ever since Prince Vegeta found out about Frieza destroying planet Vegeta than a meteor destroying it, Raditz. You should understand that we all want to kill that bastard for what he did to us all, but we can't fight against him head on as he has a massive army with the Ginyu Force right below him."

Raditz clicked his tongue from annoyance. "We have been running for so long and killing off Frieza's army where ever we go. We don't have time to recover and properly think of a strategy, Kakarot." Raditz said as he slammed his fist into one of Frieza's troops face.

"Are the two of you done talking? We have to hurry before that bastard sends more troops, I don't want to stick around when the Ginyu Force arrives." Nappa said as he flicked his two fingers into the air, and a massive yellow light appeared under a big chunk of the Frieza Force as it exploded, killing them all who was in the circle of the yellow light.

Kakarot jumped back with his brother and stood side by side with Nappa as their hands were all raised and lined up in a row. Ki started to charge up as all three of them shot their energy waves at the troops, blowing them up as they couldn't get near the Saiyans. the smoke cleared up after their triple tag team energy wave and saw that there were only a few survivors as they were bleeding out, or just badly damaged from the attacks.

Nappa walked up to one of the troops who was on the ground and picked him up with one hand. "How did you find us? What is Frieza planning now?" Nappa asked him, but the soldier didn't say anything as he just let out a small laugh.

Nappa didn't want to be dissed like that as he was about to snap the neck of the soldier before Kakarot stopped him. "Wait... Why should you kill someone who has lost already? He has no one to back him up in this time of need as he knows he is nothing but completely useless in our eyes. You're always going straight to killing, why don't we torture the bastard to get some information on Frieza's plans and how he managed to find us." Kakarot explained to him as Nappa let go of the soldier.

Raditz instantly stomped on the soldiers chest as he spat out blood, making the ruthless Saiyan continue his stomping as he was starting to enjoy the expression he was seeing. "Come oooonnnn. Let's hear you talk back now you worthless piece of trash, you're apart of Frieza's army and you can't even say anything or even laugh at us? You're nothing but space trash." Raditz said as he continued stomping on him.

Nappa just smiled as he watched while Kakarot just stared down at the soldier with a bored expression.

"You damn idiots think some soldier will tell us how they found us? They are nothing but loyal dogs to a bastard who stole my birthright away from me. They found us by our scouters that we received from Frieza himself." Vegeta said as he slowly descended towards the ground with his arms crossed.

Nappa turned towards him as he was shocked to hear that. "The scouters were being tracked this whole time?! No wonder why we haven't been able to escape that bastards grip for the longest time since we needed to rely on these for communication and coordinates." Nappa said as Vegeta landed on the ground and walked towards the three Saiyans with a nonchalant expression.

He stood in front of the soldier as he lowered his hand right in front of him and annihilated him in point blank range. The four Saiyans all turned around and started to walk towards their pods as the burning city behind them was set a blaze as bodies were everywhere. "Remove the scouters and destroy them." Vegeta said as he took his off and crushed his in his hand.

Everyone followed Vegeta's example and crushed their scouters. "With us destroying our scouters and killing off more of Frieza's soldiers, where do we go from here?" Raditz asked the group.

"I heard many talks among Frieza's men when we were apart of his force that Earth was a planet filled with lower life forms that are technologically advanced, but their people are horrendously weak. They never bothered to go and take it as what would be the point in having people who are absolutely worthless and unable to fend for themselves? We could head their to re-collect our bearings and think of a proper strategy." Kakarot explained.

"Dear, brother. When did you get the time to think of all this?" Raditz asked.

"Why do you think I have been getting lazy with all the constant killing as it's getting boring doing the same thing over and over again. Besides, I didn't want to do that bastards bidding anymore as he took our gentle and caring mother away with our father as well." Kakarot said as his expression hardened.

Raditz smiled at his words. "You're getting soft just like our mother, Kakarot."

Kakarot ignored his words as he just kept walking forward. Vegeta clenched his fists as he was resorted to running away to get a descent plan to use against Frieza as he knew himself that he wouldn't be able to take on the whole Frieza Force and the Ginyu Force. "I can't believe that throughout my entire life, Frieza would lie right into my face about what happened to my planet. I was destined to become King and rule over the Saiyans, but everything was taken away from me as we are now running away from him to think of a plan. I'm a Super Elite Saiyan, the Prince of all Saiyans and I am stained with this humiliation." Vegeta said with distaste.

"If we can find more Saiyans that have escaped the blast, it would help us more to take that evil tyrant down." Raditz said.

Nappa gave a good laugh at that. "You must be crazy if you think any other Saiyans survived that attack. Other than Prince Vegeta's brother, Tarble. There are no other Saiyans that have survived because we have searched for the longest time as no other Saiyan is alive. It's just us four for now as we have to find a way to survive before Frieza finds us again." Nappa said.

"Why don't we just fight off the Frieza Force with our Great Ape forms? We would be able to take him on with that." Raditz said.

"Brother, did your screws get loose? We can take on the Frieza Force with no problem, but what happens when Frieza takes action and joins the fight? He is leagues beyond us as he could easily maneuver through us as we would be just giant slow moving apes in his eyes. Besides, that's not the only thing that we should worry about as Vegeta found out that Frieza's current form isn't even his true form. If he can radiate that much power in his standard form, then think about how much power he would have in his other form?" Kakarot explained to his brother.

"At least there is someone in this group who has a sense of reason." Vegeta said.

"Come on, brother. We grew up together and you still can't figure out the basics?" Kakarot talked down to his brother in a jokingly manner.

Raditz looked away from him with a stern face.

_Flashback_

"Yes! After so long, I finally managed to join Prince Vegeta's squad." A young Kakarot said as he returned home to see his mother cooking food.

Gine turned around and saw her young boy extremely happy to have finally proved his worth to the Prince as he trained every single day to get stronger like his older brother. As a mother, she felt proud to see her son be excepted into the same group with his older brother. "Kakarot, come here. Was the test hard for you? I know you want to follow in your brothers footsteps as he also had a hard time joining Prince Vegeta's team." Gine said.

He did as his mother told him. He looked up at her as she could see that he looked exactly identical to his father. "You shouldn't be too prideful like the Prince because you should just follow your own path, and always listen to your older brother at all times. I know that I won't be able to see you much when you leave with Prince Vegeta on your first travel to a foreign planet." She said to him as she fixed his Saiyan armor that was similar to his brothers.

The door opened up as another person walked into the small house. Gine looked up to see who it was and saw that is was Raditz who rarely shows himself at home. "Raditz? What are you doing? I thought you were with the Prince?"

Raditz crossed his arms as he looked down at his younger brother. "I actually had to come back to see if Kakarot actually is apart of Vegeta's team now." He said as he smiled, signifying to his brother that he was above him.

"You want to fight me? I'll show you how much stronger I gotten." Kakarot was about to start charging up, but his mother hit him on top of his head.

"There is no fighting in this home, you understand?"

Kakarot let out a groan as he fully understood his mothers words. "Good, now Kakarot, go and look for your father and tell him about the good news." She said as she saw him leave the house. Raditz followed suit and was about to leave, but Gine stopped him in his tracks.

"Raditz, can you do me a favor?" She said as Raditz turned around and saw a expression on his mother he hasn't seen at all. He was strong and held his own against anything that came his way as nothing really surprised him, or made him feel down in anyway. But now, he was seeing something that made him only stare in shock as he saw his mother look at him with the most gentlest and saddest eyes he has ever seen. It looked as if she was about to cry if he wouldn't say anything to her.

"Y-Yea, what is it?" He asked as he kept his stern expression.

"No matter what, please protect your younger brother no matter the cost or consequence as one day you will be the only person he will have in his life." Gine said.

Raditz turned around to look away from his mother as his bangs covered his eyes. He never wanted to be this weak as this was a weakness that would destroy him if he started to open up his heart like how his mother does. He always trained and grew to be the best, or to become better than his own father one day as he needed to reach the top to become a Super Elite. "Yea... I'll keep him away from danger such as that bastard, Frieza." He said as he left the house.

_End Flashback_

Raditz shrugged off this memory that appeared in head as he gave a glance towards Kakarot. "What ever you say brother. Just don't get in my way when things get too crazy." He said.

Kakarot smiled at that. "Always trying to prove that you are the better one, huh? We will see if that is true when we fight against Frieza and his men." Kakarot said.

"Will the both of you shut up?! We need to get to Earth before Frieza's men arrive. It will take us about thirty days to get to Earth, so let's get a move on as I grow bored of being on this useless planet as its past inhabitants were all weak and didn't prove to be any type of challenge. I grow tired of all these weaklings as they are nothing more than ants in my eyes. We Saiyans have to uphold our heritage as ruthless warriors because this is how we grow and learn from experience." Vegeta said as they all arrived to their pods.

Nappa gave a good laugh. "Why don't we just take this planet Earth's women and breed with them. We could begin a whole new Saiyan race on this planet and bring the fight back to Frieza with a new breed of warriors." Nappa suggested as the pod opened up.

"Nappa, that would take years upon years until the planet is filled with a decent amount of Saiyans to fight off Frieza. Although, half breed Saiyans are stronger than us pure ones. But why should we breed with weak creatures like them? Kakarot just told us that the planet Earth is far in technological advancement, but their inhabitants are utterly weak to the bone. What's the point in breeding with these useless creatures as we Saiyans are only attracted to strong women, not useless ones?" Vegeta explained as he entered his pod.

Raditz entered his pod as well as the door shut closed. "Besides the point, who has time now to do something like that, Nappa? Are you that lonely after all these years of not having that women's touch?" Raditz asked him through the comm system in the pod as he let out a laugh.

He didn't say anything as the pod doors shut as all of the Saiyans were in their pods. The pods lifted up from the ground and started to take off as they all headed towards Earth. "Hey, Vegeta?" Kakarot said.

"What is it?"

"I know you have heard of planet Nameks Dragon Balls as they will grant any wish to the person who summoned the dragon. Maybe Frieza plans to go their to get his wish as this is what his secret plan is that his soldiers won't say." Kakarot explained.

Vegeta didn't say anything as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at thought of him wishing for immortality or to gain unlimited power. "Then we should hurry and get ready for the upcoming battle with him then. We're running out of time as he will probably be making his way to Namek right now, so let's cut the chatter here as I don't want to talk about him anymore." Vegeta said as he shut off his communication with the other pods around him as he kept his stern expression while looking out into space.

**Scene Break**

School hours finished up as the students all started to pack and head to their clubs or home. Issei has been heading to the club room more as he wanted to get a better grasp on his Boosted Gear. Rias excepted him in and trained him under her own instructions as he obliged at every word she said. He was charmed be her looks as that was probably the only reason why he keeps going back there, but Broly thought he was just like him in a way as he was lost when he first arrived on Earth and didn't know what to do.

In ways he could relate to him, but they were absolutely leagues apart from each other. Broly knew this as he wouldn't straight up tell Issei that he was a alien and the human race are not even on the same level as him. He was lucky enough as the humans look exactly like the Saiyans in every way, but the only difference between them is that Saiyans have tails that every Saiyan has since birth.

His real father told him a lot about his heritage when he lived on planet Vegeta for those five years he was there. Saiyans lived longer than these humans as they could live up to two-hundred years as they are truly the ultimate warrior race. Broly couldn't physically grow any hair on other parts of his body like the humans do as the only hair he had was his hair on his head and the the Saiyan tail. His hair wouldn't expand as it would remain the same until the day he dies, but in time, he would maybe gradually grow a beard or a mustache like his father.

Azazel showed him and taught him everything about this world he lived in. Fallen Angel's, Devil's, and Angel's live up to nearly forever as they were completely different than Saiyans in many ways. They had wings to show what they are, and the amount of wings they had on them displayed their rank and power they had as that was the way to differentiate between Low and High-Class beings as the Saiyans were ranked through countless battles and if your family is of the High-Class. Azazel explained to him about how each faction has a powerful warrior or mongrel among them as that was their ultimate warrior, but Broly knew that they were nothing compared to Saiyan warriors as they were the ultimate warrior race.

Ever since he grew up with Azazel and his people, he felt a strong connection between the three of them, but as time gradually passed by, his Saiyan heritage started to show as he was starting to get attracted to Penemue the most as she was the strongest women he has met when he was kept hidden away from the world. The two of them are from different worlds, but their hearts feel as if they are one with each other.

"What are you still siting here for? Are you lost or something?" Vali asked as he was leaning against the teachers desk.

Broly looked up from his book to see Vali in front of him. "Vali? I thought you were out looking for Kokabiel?" Broly asked as he stood up from his seat and started to pack.

"Yea... But it got boring roaming around Kuoh as I searched everywhere for him. There wasn't any use trying anymore if I couldn't exactly find any of his followers. But something else intrigued me more... Why does Azazel always have you at home as him and his followers do all the dirty work? What's so special about you? I can't put my finger on it as you aren't even looking for Kokabiel as you are here... Here doing school work, and trying to make friends." Vali said.

"Azazel said I should go to school to make friends than do any of the Fallen Angel problems that stir up. I'm just listening to him as he instructed me to do, and I will go to school." Broly expressed.

Vali pushed himself off the desk as he walked up to him. "Look at yourself, do you see any friends by you? You have been going to school for a while now, but where are those so called friends of yours? There is this weird aura around you that confuses me the most. Azazel thinks of you as a son he has never had as Penemue loves you so much while Baraqiel spoils you. Let me ask you straight up... Who the hell are you? After your fight the Rating Games, you are more than capable of fighting strong opponents. So why don't we have ourselves a little spar once we get back home, huh?" Vali asked him as he looked up at him.

Broly finished packing up as he faced Vali and looked down at him. "That's something you will have to ask Azazel as I can't break our promise. If I tell you, then he will get mad at me, and I don't want to disappoint him as he has sacrificed a lot for me. Penemue would also be mad at me as she took care of me ever since I was only a small boy, I can't just betray her for everything she has done. This is something I can't say easily as this was Azazel's, Penemue's, and Baraqiel's promise I made with them." Broly said to the young man.

Vali sighed as he didn't care too much of the matter. "Whatever... Let's just get going as this was Penemue's order for me to come pick you up." He said.

Broly and Vali left the classroom as they walked outside. It was quiet as they didn't say anything to each other, but the both of them were getting looks from the women that were around them, but Vali was mostly getting the attention as his charm was affecting a lot of women who were trying to get his number, but he ignored them and continued to walk Broly back home.

They both stopped as they met up with Tobio who was walking towards them. "Vali? Broly? What are you guys doing here?" Tobio asked.

"I'm walking him back from school, I don't understand why I gotta do something like this, but I don't care as this was an order from Penemue, you know how she is when it comes to him." Vali said.

Tobio let out a good laugh. "That women has completely fallen head over heels for him, even Raynare and her group are starting to show affections towards him." Tobio said as he started to walk with the two of them.

"Don't get started on that as I have the same problem when it comes to a certain woman... Have you not found any clues on Valper and Freed's whereabouts?" Vali asked as a image of Kuroka appeared in his head.

Tobio shook his head in disappointment. "Those two have gone under the radar, but I researched into these Exorcists and this nun that is suppose to come to Kuoh, and I found out that they are suppose to come in tomorrow. You think we should meet up with them?" Tobio asked.

"Well... It would help us more if we had more eyes looking for Kokabiel, but you should also be careful, Tobio. These Exorcists may not be friendly with you or the people you work for as they are Exorcists who believe in the word of God. They worship him completely as that is what Exorcists do, but they are practically Heaven's enforcers as they spread the word of God to people, but it's totally up to you if you want to approach them. I simply don't care for them." Vali said as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"So cold, Vali. You gotta change that attitude of yours before you lose everyone around you." Tobio warned him.

Vali just rolled his eyes as he ignored Tobio's words.

"You see that, Broly? That's what happens when you are endlessly searching for the Red Dragon Emperor as he just wants to fight and fight. I hope you don't become like him in the future."

Broly scratched his cheek as he smiled. "As long as nothing happens, then everything should be ok. I also train everyday, but I don't go looking for a fight like he does." Broly said to Tobio.

Tobio brought his hand to his face. "I can only hope."

The ground below them exploded horrendously as they all jumped away from the explosion. The concrete ground was in complete ruins as big chunks and pieces were all over the place. Tobio looked around to see who had done that, but he wasn't able to locate the person who had done that. Vali also wasn't able to get a visual on the person who tried to kill them in broad daylight.

Broly was able to sense a strong power level coming from one of the buildings. He turned to look at the roof of the buildings and saw a figure looking down at them. A figure instantly appeared in front of Broly as Broly looked down to see who it was, but he didn't have time to react as he was sent flying as the mysterious figure slammed his fist into Broly's gut with full and extreme force as he flew past Vali and Tobio at full speed. He collided against a building, leaving a massive sized crater in the side of the building.

Vali was gonna attack him as well, but the mysterious person let out his aura that mad him freeze in his place and realize who was in front of him as he held Tobio back as they both took a couple of steps back. "Tobio... I suggest that you don't do anything stupid as this is a man you don't want to take head on." Vali said as he was confused as to why he was here of all places. Tobio only looked at Vali with a confused look as to why they should just stand here and not do anything.

The young man looked over at Vali and smiled brightly. "Vali, it's a pleasure to meet you, but I didn't come here for you today as I am here for that boy... With the Riser incident, I found it odd to feel a power that could even shake my bones a little, so I came here to see for myself how truly strong this boy is."

Broly recovered from the attack as he looked up at his attacker to see some young boy who had his arms behind his back as he looked upwards at Broly with a smile. Broly clenched his fists as he got angry from the sudden attack, but his anger resided as the thought of Penemue filled his mind from all the worry he has caused her after the Riser incident.

Broly's expression returned to normal as he didn't want to fight this man, knowing the fact that he would lose himself to rage again. That was something he wanted to avoid at all times, but the boy in front of him snickered at him as he didn't react to the sudden attack. "Why aren't you reacting? Ahhh... I see now. You don't want to worry your loved ones. How precious from a honest kid like yourself, but honesty and kindness in this world won't get you far." The boy said.

"Why are you attacking us? What did we ever do to you?" Broly asked him.

"Nothing, but I felt a power that I have never felt before in my entire life. It even made my bones shiver from the power you released as it wanted to make me see how truly powerful you really are. I respect those who are strong, but at this very moment, I'm starting to be disappointed in you as you are showing weakness right now. Why have power if you won't even use it? Why do you even try if you don't use power to show those that you are above them in every way? Power is meant to be used to subdue those who are nothing but evil."

Broly gritted his teeth. "Why does everyone think power is good? Nothing good comes out of it as people will never understand what it's like to have power that you can't control. It's a side of me that will kill everything in my path as it's something no one should take lightly. Why does everyone try to use these gifts to rule the weak or kill those who oppose them? We are all born unique as we hold something special within ourselves, but power shouldn't be used to kill others and show the world that you are on top." Broly said.

The boy shook his head at his words. "Do you know where you are now? Devil's with strong intentions want to rule the world with their own gain as people like us have to stop them before things get out of hand, there must be a balance in this world as evil beings have intentions that can ruin your life. I may not know who you really are, but you can't do anything in this world without power... Now show me your POWER!" The boy slammed his against Broly's face as his body slammed against the ground and made a huge crater in the ground.

Vali and Tobio could only watch in shock to see Broly be pummeled to the ground like that.

"This is what I'm talking about! This weakness won't get you anywhere, boy! Are you too scared to show me your strength, or are you too scared that you will be abandoned by those who care about you?!" The boy slammed his fist onto Broly's chest with even greater might, causing him to spit out some saliva.

Broly just laid there as he promised himself that he wouldn't make those around him worry about him. He didn't want to see those tears in Penemue's eyes ever again as that was something he never wanted to see on her gentle and beautiful figure. "This is getting boring, how much longer do you plan to hold out? Hours? Days? Weeks? Just respond and fight me already." The boy punched Broly in the chest repeatedly.

"VALI! What are you so scared of? Why aren't you going over there to help him?!" Tobio asked him.

"Tobio... Do you really not know who that is?"

Tobio only looked at Vali.

"Tobio... There are beings in this world that are beyond my league as I can't even reach them. The man in front of you is one of those beings as I can't even fathom to reach that type of strength. What you're witnessing and what your eyes are gazing at right now is none other than the Hindu God of Destruction, Shiva." Vali said as he started to sweat a little from the blows Shiva was delivering.

Tobio's expression changed as he could only stare in horror now.

Shiva grabbed Broly's neck and flew up into the air. "Why are you still resisting? But color me impressed as I wasn't expecting for you to be still alive after all my attacks, but if you will just stay still and not do anything, then I guess I will just have to kill you. But before I do, let me see what could have been your future." Shiva started to look into his future, but after seeing his future, he was caught off guard by what he saw. "Wait a... Second..." Shiva let go of him as his eyes widened from the images he saw within his own head as he saw something that was not of this world. Being able to read minds and see the future, he has seen something that even surpasses Ophis and Great Red.

Broly recovered from the fall and grabbed Shiva's arm as he was close to him. Broly's eyes flashed yellow as his fist was winded up to deliver the blow to him. "What the hell are you?" Was all he said before Broly slammed his fist right in Shiva's face, making his body fly across the whole town from how powerful he delivered his blow to him.

Shiva's body was flying through house to house as he felt that devastating attack from him.

Vali and Tobio were shocked to see that he was able to actually do something against him.

Broly flew back down to the ground and calmed down. Shiva recovered half way through as reappeared in front of Broly, but with a questioning expression. "You're not human, you're not a God, you're not a dragon, you're not a celestial being, and you're definitely not apart of any faction in this world, so... Who exactly are you?" Shiva asked him as he has never seen anything like what he just saw when he saw his future.

Three figures appeared in front of Broly before he could say anything. Azazel, Penemue, and Baraqiel appeared in the nick of time before things got way too out of hand. "Shiva, what are you doing here in Kuoh? I know that you aren't here for some sight seeing, so what's your explanation on this visit of yours?" Azazel asked him.

"Azazel, what sight to see as you are not important right now as this boys powers is something I have never felt when he fought against Riser. He let loose his power against Riser and his peerage, so I came here to see for myself how much power he truly has, but... In the middle of me battling him, I saw something that wasn't apart of this world, or any of the supernatural. So I want to know what the hell is he, Azazel?" Shiva asked him.

Penemue walked up to Broly and pulled him into a hug as she caressed his hair. She comforted him and was proud of him to see that he held back, even in a situation like this. He didn't lose control of himself and fought against him as that would result in a mass loss of life if it continued on. "Shiva... Come with us, I have a lot to explain as things aren't as simple as they seem to be. Our problems with the factions and Khaos Brigade is nothing compared to my boy here." Azazel said as he stated to Shiva that he was his foster father.

Shiva sighed heavily and agreed to come with him. "Vali, Tobio, continue on with your search as I have to talk with, Shiva." Azazel said.

They all reached the Grigori household and were greeted by the maids of the house. (Welcome back.) They all said.

"Seems like things are always the same with you, Azazel." Shiva said.

Azazel chuckled nervously. "Those are actually Broly's personal maids, but they won't admit that to anyone."

The three maids blushed at Azazel's words to hear that they were Broly's personal maids than the household maids.

Azazel, Baraqiel, Penemue, Shiva, and Broly entered Azazel's office and shut the door behind them and soundproofed the room. Azazel faced towards Shiva with a serious look as the room just got serious. "Alright, thirteen years ago around the time Kokabiel left the Grigori and went rogue, a small ship came out of space and crash landed in the nearby park. I went to go investigate this and upon arriving at the scene, there was a small boy inside of the small ship. And that boy is the boy you fought." Azazel started to explain.

Penemue sat down and threw her leg over her knee. "We found it odd that a boy came out of space and landed near us, but what we found the most odd part of him was the tail he had as we all thought he was a descendant of Sun Wukong, but apparently, he wasn't one of his descendants as he was not apart of any faction or group because after what he told us, we found out that he is entirely from another planet. This young man that you were asking about is a Saiyan, a warrior that was birthed and raised to conquer planets and sell them off." Penemue started to explain.

Shiva could only listen as this was entirely new to him.

"He escaped his home planet from a explosion that killed off his entire race. There is a person in the universe who is roaming the cosmos right now who blew up his home planet. We have kept him here in hiding from beings like yourselves as people would exploit him and use him for their own gain. Why do you think he doesn't fight anyone, or hasn't tried to fight against you, Shiva? If he has actually let loose and fought against you, I wouldn't even be able to save you as he is leagues beyond me and you. All these years, we have kept him in hiding for thirteen years as we couldn't take the risk of outside forces to intervene with him." Azazel said.

Shiva looked towards Broly who was stretching out his muscles as he saw that he looked completely fine. "I have never heard of a Saiyan in my life, but your race seemed nothing but evil as your people just slaughtered people of these planets and sold them off, but what I saw was something that even makes me relieved that your people went extinct." Shiva said.

"What did you see? You saw his future, so what did you exactly see?" Baraqiel asked him.

"A beast that destroyed a entire city, killed thousands of people, and nearly destroying half the planet and it's people." Shiva said.

Broly's eyes shot up at hearing the word beast. "Are you talking about our Oozaru form? I know... It's the Saiyans most powerful trump card and form as that form is our last resort if all else fails. As soon as we turn to a Great Ape, our power boosts up by ten times but in that state... We lose our consciousness as we just become killing machines. The only way that is to happen is for me to look up at a full moon and the transformation will begin." Broly explained to him.

Shiva put his hand to his face as this was completely beyond him and the three factions. "Not even God himself would be able to stop you people." Shiva said.

"Shiva, can you keep this a secret? We can't have people knowing about his existence as it would cause bigger problems for everyone and even you." Azazel said.

He pondered on his words for a while before giving his response. "I understand. After hearing that other beings exist in this universe of ours intrigues me even more, but your race of Saiyans are the most brutal and ruthless people I have heard of. I'm afraid even I wouldn't stand a chance against you if you were to truly fight me or became one of those beasts, I'll keep tabs on you here and there as your power will surpass Great Red and Ophis one day." Shiva said.

Azazel sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"But I just have one question." Shiva said.

They all looked at him.

"Can I recruit him to join me? I believe it should be boring living in this place for the longest time as his power and his unique background would be more useful if he were to join me. I would do the same as you three did and keep away from the world, but I could also train him to control his power and make grow to even bigger heights than now as I saw how he was when he fought against, Riser. Besides, wouldn't it be easier for him to spar against me as it would benefit him more if he's with me than you?" Shiva asked him.

"No way! Broly isn't going anywhere with you. I have to look after him and show him affection and care when he is down and sad, he would just be a complete mess if he's with you." Penemue blurted out.

Shiva let out a good laugh. "You're more than welcome to join him, hell, even bring those maids with him as you just explained to me that he is unique in every shape and form. You know it's true, Azazel. He would be more useful with me than being here and doing nothing as he wouldn't progress any further if he's with you. I was interested in those Satans and Ophis, but after hearing all this talk about the Saiyans and what he truly is and capable of, it makes me want to explore and investigate him to very core." Shiva explained.

Azazel knew he was right, Broly has been training non-stop down stairs and hasn't made a lot of progress. But handing him over to him was something he couldn't just do.

Broly stepped up as his eyes were filled with hope. "You can actually help me control the other side of me?"

Shiva turned towards him. "Of course, I'm a God after all." Was all he said.

Broly looked towards Azazel. "Sir, I understand that I should stay here and not go anywhere else as this was your rule, but if he could teach me to control the side of me that is consumed in power and rage, wouldn't that help me progress into growing stronger and maybe even getting this thing off of me around my neck?" Broly asked his father as he would listen to anything that Azazel's says.

He saw the look of a desperate and hopeful boy when he looked at his sons eyes. It made him weak to see that look on his face. "God damn it! Alright, can you at least visit time to time?" Azazel asked him.

Broly nodded his head with a smile. "If Broly is going with him, then I'm leaving the Grigori as well." Penemue announced.

Azazel took a big swig of his bottle of sake as he this was getting too stressful for him. "I knew you would say that, so I wasn't going to even complain. Just take good care of him, alright." Azazel said with worry.

Penemue walked up to Broly and wrapped her arm around his. "I'll do more than just take good care of him, who knows... I might even come back with a baby in my belly." She said as she smiled seductively.

Shiva could only shake his head at the words that were being exchange between the Fallen Angel's. "Alright, I'm just gonna lay this straight down onto you, and you better know that if you are going to be training underneath me, then you better be ready for the worst as I don't like to train those who are weak... Pack your bag, I'm going to transfer you to another school as we are leaving Japan entirely. We have bigger things to worry about as well, so you can still go to school as I will respect that, but when we train, I don't want to see that weakness you showed me, alright?" Shiva said to him.

Broly only nodded to his words.

"Where are we going?" Penemue asked.

Shiva opened up the door and didn't turn his head as he headed into the living room. "Europe."

The maids came rushing to Penemue's side as she told Broly to go pack his bag. She looked towards the three girls and smiled at them. "Pack your bags as we are leaving Japan and the Grigori. This is gonna be one interesting adventure we're gonna have, but make sure that no matter what you do or say, don't talk down on the man in front you as he can easily erase you from this world without blinking an eye. Do keep that in mind when we are travelling together with him." She warned them.

Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt all nodded their heads and went to go pack their bags. Penemue went to her room and got started to put everything together in her bag as a big smile was plastered on. "My sweet, darling. I will make sure to keep you happy and not have anything endanger you while I'm with you. And also... We can finally pick up where we left off." She spoke to herself as laugh escaped her mouth.

"You think it was the right idea to let him go?" Baraqiel asked.

"I hope so, he hasn't progressed any further when he was here, so... I hope he will have a much easier progression to understanding his powers when he is with, Shiva."

Baraqiel only could see how sad Azazel was at seeing him send off Broly with Shiva. He knew that it was the right thing to do as he could progress further and have him understand his powers more.

"Baraqiel?" Azazel said.

"Yea?"

"I think your daughter is going to be really sad when she finds out that he is going to leave as I saw how close she is with Broly, but we can't tell her anything as we need to keep her safe from the dangers that Broly is going to experience when he is with Shiva. I know you wanted to see your daughter happy, but I think this might just put her back in the same spot she was before she met him." Azazel said as he took another swig.

Baraqiel looked towards the ground. "I know... But... If she were to get involved with his life, she would never be able to live a normal and peaceful life. I'm not going to put her through the same thing I did when I was focused on the Grigori more than my own family. Don't be sorry, Azazel. We all knew from the beginning when we met Broly that our lives were forever entangled with his and his problems." Baraqiel explained to him.

"I feel like shit making all these problems for my people." Azazel uttered.

Baraqiel looked out the window and towards the sky. "Azazel... I don't think these small problems aren't much as I feel that the worst hasn't reached us yet."


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Dragon Ball or Highschool DxD**

The students of Kuoh Academy slowly began to see that Broly the new transfer student that was quiet all the time and did his work without any troubles transferred to another school. He didn't even finish half of his semester. The instructor that was teaching the class was sad to hear that her best student transferred to another school entirely, he was at the top of the class with precise and excellent grades, but he was also a very kind and gentle person.

If she were to be honest with herself, she believed to be that she favored him more than any other student in her class. He was catching up to Sona's level of talent with all of his own talents. Without him in her class, it felt like the same as it was back then with all the males hitting on all the women in class, while also no one paying attention to any of her lectures.

"Bro, how can someone transfer away from a school like this? You got two great beauties in this school with nice round melons and plenty of young female teenagers with their hormones that are still spiraling out of control. This is the perfect opportunity to swoop in and snatch one of these ladies." Matsuda said as he moved his desk closer to Issei's.

"How am I suppose to know? He never really pursued anyone when he was here. He must have his own reasoning's for doing this." Issei replied.

"Are you stupid? You have to be completely stupid or absolutely retarded if you wanted to transfer away from a school like this. I didn't care much for him, due to him not trying to take all the women for himself when he was here, but he didn't even lay hands on one of them. How on Earth do you not try to lay your hands on any of these fine beauties?" Matsuda had to ask.

Issei casually shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows... Maybe some people just have too many secrets that they can't keep hidden for too long." Issei said with his eyes on Broly's desk.

"Are you alright? Did you hit your head or something?" Motohama asked.

"No, I'm just as surprised as you are."

The rumors were being spewed like wildfire, but these rumors of his transfer eventually reached to the Devil's. Akeno was walking down the hall with a smile from how far her relationship is progressing with him, she was in her own little world from thinking about being with him and going behind Rias's back to just have some fun with each other. While thinking about this, she caught a conversation to the right of her between two students that were talking seriously that involved Broly. Of course, the curiosity of hearing his name wanted to make her go over to the them and ask what was going on.

She headed on over to them to see what this talk about Broly was all about. "Hello, I heard that you said something about Broly? What's going on?"

"Holy shit! Akeno Himejima is talking to us!"

"Akeno, what can we do to help you? Ask us anything and we will gladly deliver."

She simply smiled at them. "there is no need to be this crazy, I heard something about Broly, what's going on?" She asked once again.

The two male students looked at each other before looking back at her. "You didn't hear the news? The new transfer student that was with us just transferred to another school not too long ago. It's hard to imagine having to be at a school for only a short time and then transferring to another school. The Principal didn't say where he was transferring to or anything else on his personal life."

"Yea, but I mean who would really care about a guy like him? Though he was a tall kid that every male student was jealous of, he never did lay eyes or hands on any of the female students here. I never met such a pure guy like him in my life, but it would of have been nice if he had join the basketball club. We could of used someone like him on our team." The other male student said.

Akeno felt her whole world crashing upon her at hearing that Broly transferred away to another school. She didn't know what to feel at this very moment, he didn't even say anything about it to her or say his goodbyes. He just straight up vanished from her without any proper goodbyes, it made her heart sick with sadness and hurt. She thought she was starting to get along with him without any problems, but upon hearing this made her think other wise. If she knew that was gonna be her last conversation with him before leaving her sights, she would have tried to do so much more with him.

Her hands slowly curled up into a fist, but she wasn't clenching them. They just felt lifeless as her hands were balled up into a fist.

She often ponders on why all these bad things keeps happening to her. With her mother dying, with her father leaving, and now Broly leaving as well. She couldn't understand as to why she begins to start caring for someone, they eventually leave her without any sort of explanation. These thoughts clouded her mind until the only thing that she started to think about was that maybe he also abandoned her like what her father did to her and her mother.

These thoughts made her leave, she went back to the club room to be alone for a while. To her surprise, she wasn't alone as Rias was sitting in her chair with papers in her hands. "Akeno? Welcome back, I hope your tri-"

Akeno didn't respond to her as she just left Rias and entered one of the empty rooms.

Rias stopped what she was doing, she stood up from her chair to go see what was the matter. "Akeno? What's going on? Did something happen?"

But there was no response, so she tried asking her again to see if she would get a response from her. "Akeno, you can tell what's wrong. Look, I'm going to come in." Rias twisted the knob to the door before opening it up. She walked in to see that Akeno was facing the mirror with a depressed expression, but her thousand yard stare caught her attention.

Making her way up to her, Rias stood beside her. "Rias... Did you know?"

"Did I know what?"

"That Broly transferred schools? He no longer goes to this school anymore, it makes me wonder if we did something to scare him off to go to another school. Did we pressure him too much about his life and his loved ones too much? I just don't understand why he didn't bother saying anything about it to me or you, he just... Vanished."

Rias was taken back by that, this was her first time also hearing about his transfer. "Wait a second... He transferred away to another school? What's going on here? Last I checked, he seemed to be doing extremely well with his perfect attendance and grades, so why would he just leave without saying anything? Unless, he started catching on that we were spying on him." Rias suggested.

Akeno spun around, she wanted to believe that was the reason why he left this school. Though, if he just said something to her, she wouldn't have said anything to Rias about it as the matter of trying to do things behind Rias's back excited her. But now, that wasn't going to be possible now with Broly gone and all.

"This doesn't make any sense at all! Who knows what he's doing now. I wanted to get a better understanding about him and his mysterious powers, but how are we suppose to that now? Tiamat even said that she wanted to go and investigate him about his unusual powers. It must of been that Cadre Fallen Angel that was with him at the Rating Game, she must of have had some part in all this." Rias said.

"You think it was her? What makes you say that?" Akeno doubted her.

"Didn't you see it? She seemed to be very overprotective of him because if you remember after the Rating Game with Riser, she appeared in front of him to stop him at whatever he was about to do next."

Akeno remembered it clear as day, that was when she truly began feeling something for the boy. "What are you suggesting then?" Akeno curiously asked.

"I'm thinking of heading over to the Fallen Angel hideout that is in my territory and ask where he went. We could reason with them by giving them whatever they want in exchange for the location of Broly. Though we should be careful when we are over there, we never know what type of sick plans those Fallen Angel's are scheming. He may live with them and have their respect, but you have to remember that they don't like our kind in the slightest." Rias explained to her.

"Then let's bring Koneko and Kiba with us for back up."

Rias agreed to this idea, she gathered up the gang and began explaining to them about the situation. "What we are about to do will either end up killing us, or have another outcome. Just let me do the talking when we get there, we don't want to come off as rude to them. I and Akeno have been there before, but this time it will be a little bit different." Rias said to them.

Kiba and Koneko felt uneasy about entering a house that belongs to a Cadre, they know for a fact that they would be killed in a instant if they pissed her off in any way. They had to take it nice and slow if they wanted to try and get any information on Broly.

Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko all decided to leave the club room and head over to Broly's house to go investigate what this whole ordeal was about. They ventured out far into town where not a lot of people live, but they all soon arrived to their destination. Rias took the initiative and knocked on the door, she waited for someone to open up the door for them, but there was no response. She decided to knock again, but a little louder this time.

But once again, there was no response to her knocking. Rias decided to change things up a bit by banging on the door than knocking on it. It caught her by surprise as the door opened up to see that a new person has answered the door than those Fallen Angel maids that were recruited in the fold. "Rias Gremory? What are you doing here of all places? You shouldn't have come here as many of the Fallen Angel's would gladly kill you all." Tobio announced out.

Akeno was surprised to see her cousin here of all places. "Tobio? What are you doing here at a Fallen Angel hideout? Don't tell me that you are working with them now?" Akeno asked.

Tobio's eyes sprung up at the sight of her. "Akeno? What a surprise to see you here. But to answer your question, it's a little too long to explain and we don't have the time for that. I'm just going to assume that you are here for Broly?" He guessed.

Akeno didn't say anything as her hand gripped her arm tightly. "Look, we need to know where he is. It's imperative that we find him before another incident like Riser appears with him and makes a big whole mess out of it." Rias had to find a reasonable excuse to try and convince him.

This made Tobio scratch the back of his head. "Yea, about that... I don't think Broly is gonna come back for some time. He, Penemue, and those three maids of his all left somewhere and I don't know where. He left just last night before he got the time to say goodbye to anyone, I can't help to you at all because even if I were to try and locate him, I wouldn't be able to since he is with a Cadre Fallen. They can shield there presence with ease." Tobio explained.

This just made everything worse for Akeno, if only she just knew that was going to be her last conversation with him, she could of have tried to get closer to him. But it just seems like that he won't be returning home for a very long time it seems. If she were to try and muster up a guess when he would return, it would be around the time when she is in college or maybe even after she graduates from college.

Tobio saw the look in his cousin's eyes, it clearly painted a good portrait of how much she cares for him like how much Penemue cares for him.

Rias rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. "This is just ridiculous. Can you at least point us to who can tell us where he is?" Rias asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't know anyone else who knows about his location other than Penemue and those other three Fallen Angel's. They all left with him to some place in this world, so I can't give you much to go on." Tobio explained.

A hand was placed on Tobio's shoulder, he turned around to see that Azazel was standing behind him with a grin plastered on. "It's alright, Tobio. You can go and resume your duties, I'll gladly have a chat with Rias Gremory and her lovely peerage." Azazel announced.

Tobio just sighed before walking away from the scene. Azazel turned around and walked to the living room with the Devil's following him in tow, they all sat down across from Azazel. "Alright, I'll bite. Who are you?" Rias asked.

"Rias, let me explain something to you before we go any further. Your search for Broly will only lead you to endless dead ends with more questions than answers, but I know your reasoning for wanting to find him. He has left you all to wonder if he is here for good or bad intentions and I'll gladly tell you that he is not here to harm any of you in any shape or form."

Rias had to ponder on these words a little, she couldn't fully believe him. "How can I know that you're telling the truth? For all I know, he could be killing someone very important right now." Rias said.

"You can choose to believe whatever you want, I have lived with that boy ever since he was a child. He has grown to be a man that even surpasses me in every way from his etiquette behaviors to his morals alone that makes me look like some senile old man. If I were to even say, he wouldn't even dare to harm a fly at how well that boy cares for others. His heart is purer than the purest's of gold, so pure that it can extinguish the darkest and blackest of hearts." Azazel said.

All of them knew that he was right, Broly was a very kind and gentle soul that didn't dare to lay his hands on anyone from bad mouthing him on his looks, personality, and physique. Never laid eyes on any women with lecherous eyes or ever tried to be perverted, let alone have any dirty thoughts about them. Not once has he ever got in trouble at school, he followed the book and its rules from beginning to end like any good honor student would.

"Alright, let's get down to business, shall we? I'm actually glad that you all came to my humble abode because I believe I have something urgent to tell you all that I can't keep it a secret for too long anymore."

"We're listening." Rias said.

Azazel took a sip of his sake before laying down the bad news to them. "Where do I even begin? I believe that you already know that the Fallen Angel's have come unannounced onto your territory without any type of formal discussion?"

Rias leaned back into the couch. "It would seem so."

"I haven't really given you an explanation on why we are here, but nonetheless, I will gladly give you the reasoning for the Fallen Angel's stay in Kuoh. You already met Broly as you can see that he has a very gentle and innocent heart. You came to believe that he does all of our dirty work and goes around killing people, but let me assure you that he hasn't done a single thing for us for as long as I can remember... I only want him to live a normal and peaceful life like any other human would do, so I always send him away to do other things than have him do anything for us." Azazel began to explain.

"Then he has been only living here with all the Fallen? Is that what he has been doing all this time?" Akeno asked, wanting to know more about him.

Azazel took another sip. "Bingo! He trains for most of the day, then he usually eats or does his homework afterwards and then goes straight to sleep without any problems. But with Penemue on the other hand that you all have most likely have met at the arena does most of the paperwork around here. She deals with meetings with other factions and brings forth the news about the dates and time when the meetings take place."

"I understand where your getting at, but get to the point already." Rias annoyingly said.

"Whoa, now... I was getting there. She is a Cadre Fallen Angel and is beyond yours and Sona's peerage's league, but I'm afraid that even her won't be able to solve our problem... A few years back, we had a small mishap come to be with Kokabiel. He defected from the Grigori and decided to go rogue and run amok, but after a couple of years, we caught news of him residing here in Kuoh. We all decided to come here and track him down with every resource we have possible going from humans to Fallen as you saw for yourself that your cousin Tobio is working with me." Azazel said as he rubbed his goatee.

Rias flung forward hearing that one of their own defected and has gone rogue. "Are you serious?! Kokabiel has been running solo for all this time and you tell us now?! I heard the stories from my brother. He was one of the Fallen Angel's greatest warriors with unimaginable power." Rias surprisingly commented.

"Yea, Tobio just informed me not long ago that Kokabiel has someone backing him up from the shadows. Freed and Valper are in this together, they have the straps down on most of the Devil worshipers."

Kiba's fist tightened up from hearing Valper's name, he wanted to just rip his head off at the sound of his name.

"All this with Kokabiel has gone long enough, so I wanted to extend my hand out and make a truce between our factions to hunt down Kokabiel." Azazel smugly said.

"How can I even trust someone if I don't even know them?" Rias asked.

"My apologies, forgive me for my indiscretion as I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is Azazel, I am the current Governor General of the Fallen Angel's. Pleasure to meet you all."

The whole room went quiet, they were all in the presence of the leader of the Fallen Angel's. Kiba was ready to strike him down at any moment with Koneko backing him up, but Rias remained calm in this unexpected turn of events. "Azazel? I honestly wasn't expecting to meet you here of all places. My brother spoke about you a lot back in the Underworld, but I couldn't ever put an image to you until now. If you're here, then this is really serious." Rias voiced out.

Azazel let out a big sigh. "Trust me, I know... I wouldn't be here either if Kokabiel wasn't a problem, but here I am. Let's just hope we can stop him before he does something unbelievable that could bring a misfortune far worse than our little skirmishes that our factions are having at the moment."

**Scene Break**

Shiva and the others have all reached Europe with no complications, Broly told them all that he would carry all of their luggage for them as it wasn't a problem for him. The baggage all felt like feathers to him, it made no difference if he were to carry five of them or even hundreds of them. He was behind Shiva and Penemue, he stayed quiet to show respect to the two ahead of them.

The both of them were conversing among each other. "Alright, Shiva, now that we have arrived here in Europe, what exactly do you have in mind? What is it that you are wanting out of all this?" Penemue asked him.

Shiva shifted his arms behind his back. A smile formed over his lips to hear that Penemue was a little on edge a bit. "Penemue, I'm not here to do anything to you or your precious boy. I realized that there are beings that even I have not heard of until yesterday that can destroy entire civilizations in mere seconds. I want to train the boy until he can understand that his power is not to be afraid of, but a blessing he was given from his race. I may not know much about these outer races, but I do know that I will make sure that he gets proper training from me." Shiva explained.

"That reminds me, what did you exactly see when you saw the future? For a God of Destruction, even you had the expression of fear covering your whole face. " Penemue asked.

Shiva shut his eyes for a bit before opening them back up. "What I have seen was something that even transgressed my moral principles. Four apes the size of skyscrapers were crushing, obliterating, annihilating, and slaughtering innocent lives across this world with no regrets or second thought. They ravaged this world and its people as all life seized to exist until the only things that were left were rivers of blood that soaked the Earth's grounds. The moon so red that looked as if it was a ruby. And the world on fire with no one to stop it." Shiva said.

"Let me guess, that's what you also seen in Broly?"

"Indeed, but it seems he is so innocent and fragile that even a small gust of wind can take him off his feet. He cares for you and your people a lot as every passing second he always wants you and everyone else around him to be safe and unharmed. He always thinks that he is a disappointment to you, Azazel, and Baraqiel... Hell, even me at this very moment. What a strange boy." Shiva said.

Penemue gave Shiva a confused look. "How do you know all this? Did he tell you this?" Penemue wondered.

"Oh, no... I can read minds, have you forgotten about that?"

Penemue shifted her head over her shoulder to see Broly right behind the both of them. She gave him a smile before turning her head back to the front. "Shiva, where exactly are we? What are we doing here in Europe? Last I remember, this place didn't really welcome Fallen Angel's."

"You are right, Penemue. We are here to train Broly and also talk about another matter that has begun to rise and bring problems for all of us." Shiva explained.

"You keep avoiding the question." Penemue said.

"Then let me introduce and welcome you all to the United Kingdom. Let's just say that the people we are going to meet are not really kind hearted, so just remain polite and quiet, but let me do the talking unless you have something you wish to say to them. One of them is a little hot headed, while the other one is too prideful, but I will promise you that no harm will come to your beloved." Shiva turned to an alley, he walked towards the end of it and stopped right in front of a wall.

"This is a dead end." Raynare announced.

Shiva smiled at that as he raised his hand up. "That's what we want to make you believe." He snapped his fingers and a illusion spell fell, revealing a hidden building. They all headed inside and the illusion spell went back. There was a big table in the middle of the room with plenty of decorations and other things that they haven't seen.

The place looked small on the outside, but when you entered the building, the place became bigger in the inside. Broly and the maids were surprised on how the inside of this house looked like, but they were not all surprised by that but how everything was spotless as every table, chair, wall, and glass was shining so bright like the sun. It looked as if this place is being cleaned every single second.

"Look who decided to join us. How long has it been, Shiva? Don't tell me that you are becoming lazy now?"

Shiva let out a sigh. "I'm still the same as always, Indra. I just believe that I have found someone I can take under my wing now."

Indra was caught off guard by that. "Hold on a second. You found someone to take under your wing? I have never thought I would see the day that you would find someone to take under your wing. Who is it?" Indra asked.

Broly walked up beside Shiva and extended his hand out towards him to shake his hand. Indra raised a brow at this boy's physique and gesture, but he seemed like he was weak. He slapped his hand away as he wouldn't shake anyone's hand except for those who deems worthy to him. Broly's expression saddened a little bit, but he didn't get angry at this as he understood that not everyone is friendly.

"You have to be kidding me? You are this boys Protege? I can't even believe that you would go as far as to do something as this. You would have a weak and useless boy as him be your pupil than someone who actually has talent? I have to wonder why you would go through all the trouble to get him under your wing? He has to be someone special if you took the time to go and find someone like him."

"Indra, you don't know the first thing of having a student because you are always uptight and have problems of your own to have and keep a stable student of your own. Besides, the boy was just trying to show some respect. Do you not know what a simple and common handshake even means? This boy just wanted to show you respect and tell you that he came here in peace and wasn't holding any kind of weapon as that is what handshakes mostly mean in this world. I sometimes wonder if you are just plainly too blind to see that others are trying to show you respect or you are completely just naive and stupid." Shiva commented as he gestured for everyone to sit down.

Indra clenched his fist at hearing his words.

Everyone took their seats except for the maids as they all stood behind Broly. "Shiva, why did you bring Fallen Angel's with you? You know I don't really like there kind, especially Devil's." Indra announced.

"They are with me, so we have something urgent to discuss with you and our other guest that seems to be running late it seems." Shiva said.

The door opened up behind them with a figure blocking the whole entrance of the door. He walked towards them with the sound of boots on wood was heard throughout the whole house. The maids felt a disturbing presence coming towards them with every step sounding closer and closer.

Penemue felt this extraordinary power that has entered the house. It made her bones rattle in the inside from the dense air.

The figure came around the corner, making all the Fallen maids just stand still in shock and fear. "What do both the God of Destruction and the God of War want with someone like me? I found it odd that two Hindu Gods wanted an audience with me of all people, but I obliged and came anyway." A deep and raspy voice said out to them.

Broly could feel his power, but wasn't stricken with shock or fear as he held his usual composure.

Shiva cleared his throat before gesturing for the man to sit down. "Forgive me for my rudeness, please have a seat and I shall tell you in full detail why I had you come here. Unless, you like to stand there and keep showing off your might like you always do... Thor." Shiva smiled as he said this.

Thor ignored his words and made his way to a chair, he sat down beside Indra and let Shiva have the floor. "Now that everyone is here, I wanted to start explaining to you all that Broly here is my student as of now until I have nothing more to teach him. He may look weak and fragile on the outside, but this boy is far stronger than even me in every right. It shames me to even hold the title of God of Destruction."

Indra who was taking a sip of his tea spat out every drop after hearing what Shiva just said. "Are you joking? How can he be stronger than you? There has to be some type of flaw or mistake in your words because if he is stronger than you, then that means he is stronger than me!" Indra yelled out.

Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt were all shocked to hear that Shiva who was stronger than any of the Satans and Angel's was weak against Broly.

"Okay, let's just say that he is stronger than you, then why do you have him as your student?" Thor asked.

"Now... The reason for having him be my student is that I have no need to teach him about power and strength, but teach him about control and how to use power without losing sight of your own self when using such extraordinary power. So, that's one of the reasons why I called you all hear to help me train this boy as I cannot do this alone. I may have many expertise when it comes to self-control and understanding power, but this alone won't help him as his power is far greater than all three of us combined." Shiva announced, making everyone look towards Broly.

Penemue was sitting next to him as he rubbed his back to soothe him from all the nervousness.

"If you say he is stronger than all three of us combined, then let's prove to see if your statement is true." Indra said.

"Now that's the problem, my friend. If we were to all go at him at the same time, then I would fear that this whole city would be destroyed not by us, but from Broly's hidden potential and unyielding rage that is locked deep inside of him. Don't tell me that you all haven't felt that power during the rating games? The power that made everyone's bones shake from how devastating that power felt when it hit us." Shiva said.

Both Thor and Indra felt sweat go down their forehead.

"That power you all felt came from this boy. That's why I'm telling you all this that I can teach him many things about self-control, but that alone won't do anything as I would like your guy's help as well. All I ask is to show him the right direction and nothing more because I fear the future holds something far worse than any Evil God, dragon, or Devil that could prove a problem for all of us."

"Alright, Shiva. I will help you train this boy of yours, but in return for helping him. I wish to recruit him for a mission of mine in the future if you say that he is stronger than even you." Thor said as he tried to strike a deal.

"Very well, but let me just tell you that he is my student, so if you try to steal him from me..." Shiva let out a intoxicating aura that destroyed the furniture around them into many pieces. Broly felt this power be unleashed as he could feel how strong it is, but in his current state it could prove to be a problem for him as he hasn't truly had any combat experience with a worthy opponent over these years.

Indra felt his skin crawl from how powerful Shiva's power was.

"Don't worry, Shiva. I have no plans of taking him from you, I just want his help if he proves to me that he is a capable fighter." Thor said.

Shiva calmed down and returned his smile. "Of course, but let us get straight to business now. Penemue, go ahead and explain the problem to them."

Penemue nodded her head before continuing on. "Lord Indra, Lord Thor. Me and my team have uncovered some unfortunate news about Kokabiel recently that may bring devastating problems for all of us in the future. Tobio, who was one of our main scouts for trying to locate Kokabiel's location turned sour that soon quickly became a problem for even him as he has uncovered some truth about Kokabiel and his team. We recently heard that there is group behind Kokabiel that is supporting him, but we weren't able to figure anything out on who is backing him up." Penemue explained to them.

"Right... And how is this a problem for us? I'm not seeing the same picture that you are seeing, Penemue. If Kokabiel has gone rogue and is terrorizing the civilians, then why are you even here?" Indra asked.

Shiva let out a sigh from hearing Indra's words just now. "Indra... Why don't you stop using your mouth and start using your head for at least a minute. Kokabiel a Cadre Fallen who has gone rogue is going around the town killing anyone who gets in his way, now, why do you think that will be bad? He is a very powerful Fallen Angel who has been through war, the Fallen truly relied on him throughout the war. Let's say that Kokabiel manages to kill Rias or Sona, what do you think will happen?" Shiva directed his attention towards Indra.

Indra gave it some thought. "If they were to die from Kokabiel, then I would assume that another war would break out."

"Correct, but if that were to happen, then how would that look for everyone? During this time of a cease fire between the factions, some of them have gone out and allied them selves with Hindu Gods and Norse Gods like Odin and myself. That's why Thor is here for everyone in this room to understand that if Kokabiel manages to kill a High-Class Devil or Angel, then we also would be pulled into their war as our followers and believers would be targeted by their people to try and weaken us, due to our alliance with their faction." Shiva explained.

"And is that why you took a student under your wing?" Thor asked.

"The reason for me having a student will be my business alone and no one else's."

Penemue shifted her position a little as her leg went over her other one. "Shiva, I was wondering why we are in the UK than India?" Penemue asked.

"I actually have business here that needs to be done for quite some time, that's why I had Indra and Thor come here to help me train Broly while I'm away. Speaking of training, let us begin our regiment then." Shiva snapped his fingers and the house shifted into a fighting arena.

"Wait... We can't just begin a training regiment out of the blue like that." Penemue said as she had a look of concern.

"Don't worry, we won't harm the boy to the point where he would lose control." Shiva explained to her. Penemue decided to trust his words as she took the girls with her and left the arena to go to one of the rooms. Shiva, Indra, and Thor all stood together while Broly was across from them.

"I want to test this kids powers, let me go first." Indra volunteered.

Shiva gestured with his hand for him to take the spotlight. The other two stepped aside as Broly stood their waiting for him to make his move.

Indra smirked before launching himself off the ground right towards him. His leg was curled in like a piston ready to be extended forward, he drove his leg straight out and hit Broly directly on the chest that made a gust of wind explode out of no where. His whole body slid across the ground as he was able to feel that kick when it came in contact with him, it packed a lot of force that could knock a building off it's support beams.

Broly tightened his fists up and flew right at Indra, delivering his own attack with ferocity as he gave Indra a hard blow right on his cheek. Indra's body flew across the arena and collided with the wall intensely. Shiva could see that he was struggling to hold his anger in, but what caught his eye the most was the strength the boy possessed as he delivered his strike.

"Broly, it's alright to be angry in a fight, but you have to understand that anger alone won't get you far in a fight. Follow your own rhythm than your anger's rhythm." Shiva announced.

Indra launched himself off the wall and tried to the same thing to him, but Broly managed to catch his foot. "Ohhhh, catching my foot was impressive, but let's see you stop this!" Indra raised his other leg before slamming it against the ground and cracking the ground around them. Broly lost his grip on him, but Indra managed to land back on his two feet before returning the blow right back at him.

Broly fell to the floor, but the sky darkened and began to rain heavily with thunder and lightning roaring through the skies. "Boy, you don't know who you are dealing with... But I am impressed to see that you actually managed to survive from my attacks for this long, I gotta hand it to you, I thought you were just a weak little frail boy. Well... doesn't matter at this point because it seems that Shiva was lying about you being leagues above us." Indra raised his hand into the air as his fist was struck with lighting that soared through the skies with intensity. No one was able to see his hand as it was engulfed in lightning.

Rain poured heavily as the wind blew rapidly with the skies being black as night with lightning being the only visible light.

Broly recovered from the attack, he stood back up, driving his fist right in Indra's face again. Indra was caught off guard by this, his surprise was to be seen by everyone as this boy's power was something else. He was lucky enough to put up a defensive barrier in time because if he got hit by that attack just now, his bones would of have been broken.

Broly flew straight at him as his expression was that of anger, he flew up into the air with his foot in the air as he intended to try and stomp on him. Indra rolled out of the way. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Broly roared out as the area around him broke apart from how dense and powerful his ki was.

Indra recovered and charged at him again. He regained the lighting in his hand as he got close to him and drove his fist with all the might he could give. A powerful wind was unleashed as his fist made contact with Broly's face with lightning sparking all over the arena that shredded the ground beneath them. But that attack shocked everyone greatly to see that Broly didn't even budge from his spot as his fist just casually laid on his cheek.

Broly's eyes began to shift back and forth from yellow to black. He gripped his wrist as hard as he could, while removing his fist from his face, but he quickly pulled him closer to him and grabbed his face as a ball of ki charged up in that hand. Broly slammed Indra's body against the ground with the ball of ki shooting out as he slammed him, making his body slide against the ground.

Indra's clothes were ripped, but his whole face had many blood trails of blood and stains.

Broly ran towards his location to deliver another strike, but Shiva intervened and knocked Broly down to the ground. "Calm down, kid... Don't let your anger take over and wreak havoc, you need to have control of that feeling and make it into your own weapon. How do you think we Gods managed to hold out for so long? Some of us didn't let the greed of power corrupt our minds or lose all sense of reason once we got the taste of destructive power. You are in the same boat as us because you are struggling to control that other side of you, due to your incredible power that you hold within you. I have seen the power you can wield and it can destroy civilizations." Shiva said.

Broly's mind began to settle down a bit as stood back up.

"I don't know much about your origins and race, but I know that you hold primal power within you that must be contained. So I want you to try and hit me without using anger, once you do that, then we can gladly proceed to the next lesson." Shiva ordered him.

Broly flew right at him without hesitation, but Shiva was able to see this from miles away as he looked into the future and moved out the way. Broly followed up by trying to punch him again, but Shiva casually extended his foot out and tripped him. "You're not observing with your eyes, you're letting your fists do all the seeing."

Broly clenched his teeth as he tried to attack him again. Shiva managed to land his foot against his face and pushed him away quite a distance. "Now you aren't thinking as you're desperate to try and hit something. Letting your mind go loose and having your fists do all the looking makes anger easily creep inside of you and have it take control of you." Shiva said.

Shiva gave him a smile before reappearing behind him in a blink of an eye. Shiva's hand flew downwards like a guillotine, but Broly caught it with ease. This little attack wasn't much as Shiva delivered another blow right on top of his head, making him fall face first to the ground. "You are definitely stronger than me, there is no doubt about it, but you lack the foresight to see your enemies moves that will lead to your doom in the end. It's good to have anger, but you have to use that without losing control of yourself. That's why I will be training you to make you control that side of you." Shiva said.

Broly recovered from the attack and looked up at him, Shiva extended his hand out and Broly took it. He lifted him up off the ground. Broly's anger vanished as his casual neutral expression returned. "Forgive me, sir. It's really hard to contain my anger inside as it just wants to break free. I don't mean to lose myself, it's just that I have always been training to control my power by trying to understand it by trying to grow stronger, but it would seem that my anger and hatred has been the key points for my loss of control." Broly said.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, you are strong in your own rights as your power alone can destroy everything in sight. You already understand your own flaws and have a good understanding of where you need to train to master your own self. The mind is a very powerful thing for all creatures as it holds your memories, thoughts, knowledge, and many other things. If you have mastered your own mind, then you will be able to master anything that comes your way."

"But how can I master something that I have no idea on doing?" Broly asked.

"Let me ask you something. If you were to see Penemue being hurt, what would you feel?"

Broly's expression hardened. "I would feel unyielding hatred for that person for harming someone I care about."

"That right there, you wanting Penemue to be safe is your prime desire why you train and want to keep her safe from all harm. Some people choose to think about their loved ones to ease their minds from pain or anything else that will make them relaxed and calm. Why don't you try thinking that the person in front of you is trying to go after Penemue, just think on protecting her from all harm and nothing else. Don't let anger have its way, but love have take over as you want to protect someone dear to you." Shiva voiced out.

"That shouldn't be too hard, but wouldn't that make me angry though if I were to think that the person wants to go after her?" Broly wondered.

Shiva gave it some thought before responding. "Then what if I kill her right now? Would that make you focus?"

Broly's eyes widened at hearing this, he was about to try and annihilate Shiva right on the spot, but Shiva waved his hands in front of him. "I'm only joking, I wouldn't want you to go around this world and destroying everything and take my title away from me. But you just saw for yourself, you let your anger take over like it was nothing at the mention of Penemue being killed by me. I want to you to hear something that you should keep to heart when you are in a fight. If Penemue isn't in your sight or near you, then don't let such fragile things worry you as you would know that she is safe and unharmed. Keep her in your heart as she will be your cure to your anger." Shiva explained.

Broly's anger resided, while he let Shiva's words sink into him. "How can you be so sure that she will be my remedy all the time? There will be times when I might completely lose myself into rage that I won't be able to think of anything but destruction." Broly said with worry and sadness.

Shiva patted him on the back. "Most Gods are like you, kid. They can't differentiate on who is right and wrong as many Gods exist in this world, but every one of them respects each other or either spite each other so much to protect the things they hold. Such things will solely resort to violence and bloodshed. They lose themselves in fights as they begin to just think for themselves and no one else when they fight. You're different from them, you care more for others than you care for yourself. You hold a single powerful weapon that no other God truly holds and that's what makes you different from everyone else." Shiva said.

Broly just eyed him as he was waiting to hear what he held.

"The weapon you hold deep within you is... Love. You cherish those around you with so much respect and kindness that you would do anything to protect them. Azazel raised you into a very kindhearted boy, I should give him props for doing such a thing. Broly... The reason why you keep losing yourself is that you are thinking of negative thoughts all the time, begin by opening your mind to love and other things that are good. You refuse to fight others because you fear it would lead straight back to Azazel and everyone else."

Broly's eyes widened at how accurate and correct he was. He was surprised to hear that all those things he said were exactly correct to the very bone. "H-How did you know?"

Shiva smiled. "You forget that I can read your mind and see the future, you can't hide stuff away from me. You just needed to hear it from someone else because those negative feelings will lead anyone into a blind rage. Even I could lose control of myself, but I have trained my mind to the point where I should use my anger and where I should not. Just hearing the words of some stranger saying that they will kill someone that you hold dear shouldn't make you lose yourself, unless they are holding the said person in front you." Shiva broke it down for him.

"Sir... Even if I could fight someone and use my Great Ape powers like how you said, I wouldn't be able to do such a thing because of this collar that my real father gave to me before I escaped my home planet. No one knows how to remove it, but if someone tried to tamper with it, I would be shocked in the process. Azazel managed to lower the power detection sensor of how much power I let out, but that's as far as he could go with this." Broly said to him.

Shiva inspected the collar around his neck inch by inch. This little small piece of tech fascinated him as no such thing existed on this Earth. "Remarkable, such alien technology is astounding. I have never seen such remarkable craftsmanship, but I'm afraid that even I cannot be able to help you out with this situation. Didn't you try ripping it off? I assume with your brute strength you would be able to achieve such a task with ease."

"I did try, sir. But it won't come off no matter how hard I try taking it off. Even if I tried again, the collar would react by shocking me as my father programmed it when I was born when he saw what my power level was at a birth. He took precautions before hand to ensure I wouldn't be a threat to my race when I grew up, but before anything could happen, I was sent away before my father could tell me how to remove this around my neck, but that was when I saw the destruction of my home planet." Broly explained.

Shiva let out a sigh. "Go get some rest, you will be heading to school tomorrow as I have prepared everything for your departure." Broly nodded his head and left the place to go meet up with Penemue. In the meantime, Shiva snapped his fingers as the arena shifted back to the house.

Thor decided to walk on over towards Shiva. "That boy is remarkable, he defeated Indra like nobodies business. I have to say that I am impressed by what I have witnessed. Take good care of the boy, Shiva. I can see it in his eyes that he respects you a lot, don't fail this boy like how other Gods and Evil Gods have done to their pupils. I will return in a few days to check up on the boys progress." Thor raised his hand as lightning struck him and he was gone.

Shiva shook his head. "What ever you say, Thor. What ever you say."

**Scene Break**

"How remarkably useless, you are nothing more than garbage. I don't even know how you managed to join our ranks in the first place, you foolish good for nothing soldier." Zarbon said as he had his foot on top of the soldiers head.

"Please forgive me! I didn't know that Vegeta was able to take on our whole squad like that! We thought we were having the upper hand at first as it seemed like they were struggling at first, but when Vegeta joined in the fight, everything went horribly wrong! These Saiyans were something else, like they were apart of the Saiyan Elites! Next thing we knew was that our whole squad was wiped out!" The soldier yelled out.

Zarbon just looked down at this soldier with disgust. "You still failed in trying to capture or kill the Prince of the Saiyans as you are totally useless right now. You don't deserve to be among our ranks." Zarbon extended his hand out as ki started to charge up in his hand.

The soldier started to sweat nervously. "P-Please give me a second chance!"

"Second chances are for those who I deem worthy of having, not for those who come back with no success. Beg for your second chances in the afterlife." Zarbon shot his ki blast right at the soldier, engulfing him in energy with the sounds of his screams disappearing as he was being vaporized into nothing.

Zarbon began to head back to the ship, but Frieza was standing right there as soon as he turned around. "Lord Frieza?! You startled me, my Lord."

Frieza crossed his arms behind his back, while he looked out towards the burning city. "How is it that everyone here is having difficulties locating four monkeys? I own almost everything in the Universe, but four monkeys are blocking my path of taking everything. I am Lord Frieza, the Galactic Emperor of this universe and I plan to rule everything with an iron fist, but I can't do that because either my force is too stupid or they are just utterly useless!"

"My Lord, we are trying everything we can to locate them, but everything we have tried failed and can't find their positions as they could be anywhere in the universe by now." Zarbon said.

"May I say something?" Dodoria asked.

Frieza glanced over to him. "Go ahead, speak."

"I know I may be stepping out of line right here, but what if we were to have your brother join us in finding these Saiyans?"

Frieza's eyes widened at such a suggestion. "You want me to bring Cooler with us? I would rather blow up a hundred planets than have that brother of mine join me. He thinks he could be the one that will control this cosmos, but I will prove him wrong that I will be the one that rules everything around here. Nothing will stand in my way once I have this universe in my grasp."

"We don't know how to locate these Saiyans with them avoiding us all this time. We were able to locate them with the scouters they were wearing, but it would seem that they figured us out and destroyed their scouters." Dodoria said.

Frieza turned around and shot a death beam at a civilian that was still alive and squirming. "We are on a lifeless planet with no sense of direction where the Saiyans have left, so all this is starting to get really frustrating and annoying. I told you both long ago that if you can't perform your duties very well, I would dispose the both of you without a second thought lingering. I am tired of playing hide and seek with four monkeys who are destroying my soldiers and then making me play hide and seek with them." Frieza began to show his frustration.

"Lord Frieza, didn't you say something about dragon balls on the Planet Namek?" Zarbon asked.

Frieza shifted his eyes to him. "What about them?"

"These dragon balls can grant us a wish if we collect all seven of them, right? What if we were to try and use this wish to locate them than having us send more of your soldiers out into the galaxy? We could lower our efforts by taking control of Namek and its dragon balls." Zarbon suggested.

"You are the first person to have said something so smart up till now. We are going to go to Namek, so make preparations and round up the troops. I am starting to get really tired of scouring this cosmos for four lousy monkeys. Once we reach Namek, I want all of you to start executing anyone who doesn't cooperate with us as I want every little secret that these Namekian's are hiding displayed right before us. I don't care how you all do it, I just want it done. Understood?"

(Yes, Lord Frieza!) Everyone yelled out.

Frieza headed back into the ship with Zarbon and Dodoria behind him. The ship began to take off before fully flying up into space as the burning planet beneath them was slowly becoming smaller and smaller as they flew further away.

Everyone was doing their own thing, while Frieza was staring out into space with a stern expression. "What is the matter, Lord Frieza? If I were to say... You look worried." Zarbon said.

"Zarbon... Have you ever heard of a God of Destruction?"

He brought a hand to his chin as he pondered on those words. "I'm afraid that I have not, my Lord. Why do you ask?"

"Ever since I was growing up, my father told me to avoid two people in this universe for as long as I breathe. The first being the God of Destruction I just told you and second being Majin Buu. With us hunting down these four Saiyans that are hiding from me, they have caused enough damage and destruction to many planets that probably have caught someones particular eye. I'm afraid that Beerus the destroyer has probably caught wind of what has been going on and might interfere with my plans. If this were to happen, I'm afraid that we are all doomed."

Zarbon never saw this side to Frieza as he always saw his tyrant ruling expression all the time. "Sir... Are you alright?"

"I am fine at the moment because you all don't understand what it feels like to have a presence like him around you."

"Sir... If you have taken control of most of the galaxy, don't you think he would have come to you by now?" Zarbon raised a brow as he asked him.

Frieza gripped the side of his chair forcefully. "That's just the point, Zarbon... Why hasn't he interfered with my plans by now? That is just the problem as he might be planning something right now, so I keep asking myself why hasn't he shown himself by now? The only time I ever had verbal communication with him was when he ordered me to destroy Planet Vegeta along with all the Saiyans."

"I-I can't answer that." Zarbon said hesitantly.

Frieza didn't say anything else as he just sat in quietness.

"Lord Frieza, we will be arriving at Namek in about eight days!" The pilot yelled out.

Dodoria watched over the flight deck as he was navigating towards Namek. "Lord Frieza, did you contact the Ginyu Force?" Dodoria asked.

Zarbon decided to speak for Frieza. "They are already on a mission of their own at the moment, if things get complicated along the way, then we will contact them if we need their support."

Frieza was brought back into reality. "Zarbon, Dodoria... Contact my father and tell him to meet us at Namek, I have something urgent to discuss with him in person. Zarbon... The next time you speak up for me, I will incinerate your body from your feet to head. I grow tired of all this chit chat because if I hear one more word from anyone on this ship, then don't be surprised to see a hole in the middle of your body."

Everyone went quiet.

"Once you finish contacting him, then remain quiet like a good little soldier until we reach Namek. You're lucky that I am showing you this mercy towards you all because this God of Destruction isn't as thoughtful like I am."


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not Dragon Ball or Highschool DxD**

After Thor left, Shiva and Indra had a small talk about the boy's progression and training for the upcoming days to come. With everything that has happened between Indra and Broly, Indra still held contempt for the boy as he has yet to prove anything to him. Shiva tried to explain to Indra that the boy did not have any serious combat experience as he was held restricted in Azazel's home and no one had the fighting capacities to truly train the boy properly and make him learn his fighting prowess flaws.

Shiva knew that if Broly were to try and actually put up a fight, he would lose tremendously to the boy. He can only go so far by teaching him the mechanics of the mind and how to control anger and rage without losing control. Shiva needed him to understand the importance of control than any other lesson he can teach him as he has displayed to him how easily he gets angry just by mentioning he will kill someone dear to him.

Even though Indra alone is a terrible training partner for the boy and could lead to a very enormous disaster, he needed to have someone who is strict and uptight to make the boy understand. But with all this going on, Shiva worried about his true nature being exposed to the world about his tail and origin that would lead to an all out conflict between factions to get Broly on their side.

Shiva didn't want power or control, he needed to train Broly to the point where he can control himself and his power without letting loose a catastrophe. Keeping the world contained from all out conflict over a boy.

Penemue gave a glance over to see Shiva in a very deep thinking state as his head was not with them. "Lord Shiva, you've been doing this for quite some time now. What are you thinking about so intensely? It gives me shivers knowing that you could have something planned and I won't be able to do anything to stop it." Penemue said as she went back to signing off papers.

He scratched the back of his head as he looked over at her. "It's the boy. I'm just thinking on how the whole world would exploit him to just get what they want let it be power, money, or even control."

Penemue's expression saddened as she knew exactly what he meant.

"Penemue... I can't even imagine just how lonely and contained the boy is. Living on a alien planet to survive to only be contained so that the world can't exploit him. If you ask me... That's like Hell itself as isolation like that could put a big toll on him." He said.

Penemue gripped the pen in her hand very tightly. "He has been alone from the very beginning as I, Azazel, and Baraqiel taught the boy everything we could. At some point in his life, I became his mother in some way as I have nurtured and guided him. Now, I don't want to be a mother figure to him as I need to be someone more loving and caring to show him that he has someone he can be with in these hard times." Penemue said.

Shiva let out a sigh as he rubbed the temple of his head. "Listen, don't tell him that I said this or don't even say anything to him. He loves you greatly that he can't even repay you from how much you have given him. He's afraid that he would hurt you or anyone close to him if he were to get really close to someone. Love him as much as you want, but be sure to open his mind and heart up because his fear, anger, and rage of you being hurt or anyone could lead him to destroy this world or die by losing his focus." Shiva explained.

"You sound like a worried parent when you say that."

"If you saw what I saw when I saw the future, then you would take action to change this fate before it comes to be..."

"What did you see? How bad was it?" She asked.

Shiva stood up from his seat and walked over to one of the windows to see rain pouring. "You, Azazel, Baraqiel, and I only know of his true nature and race. Has he ever told you or shown you what his terrifying side looks like?"

"He has told us many things about him such as his power when he get's too angry. His tail and that it's one of many important things to a Saiyan. And the thing about that he is to never look up at a full moon."

"These Saiyans... What I saw was four other Saiyans like him and were destroying the whole planet. Nothing was spared as these four were cruel, destructive, and unforgiving. The complete opposite of Broly, but they all had the same features just like the boy. Same black hair and a monkey tail along with that armor he has."

Penemue's eyes shot up. "You said that there are four more of people who are like Broly still alive?"

"That's what I saw in my vision, but we will get there when the time comes as we have other pressing matters to attend to." Shiva said.

Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt all came into the living room with a tray of tea and snacks for them. Kalawarner set the tray down in front of Penemue and poured her some tea before pouring into the other cup that was for Shiva.

Shiva crossed his arms behind his back. "Kokabiel that you are all so worried about has become very problematic that might shift the tides of balance in this world if things go unchecked any further. You see, I had some of my people investigate the matter of Kokabiel's betrayal that led to places where most people wouldn't dare to go to. I only thought that this matter alone isn't much of a problem as Kokabiel is merely a small threat that doesn't harm the balance of this world, but once I got word of what really is going on with him... I believe I needed to step in a take action."

Penemue took a sip of her tea as she carefully listened. "That is Kokabiel for you. No matter how much you search for him, it's completely useless as he always finds a way to avoid us." She said.

"Your former Cadre Angel is in league with the Qlippoth that is under Rizevim Livan Lucifer's control. This matter alone is no longer just a Fallen Angel problem, but everyone's problem if things like this continue on. Penemue, I know a great deal about every faction and its members. One of them being Vali Lucifer as he is apart of Khaos Brigade." Shiva blurted out.

Penemue choked on her tea as she had to set the cup down. "What are you talking about? Vali was apart of Azazel's life for a very long time, so how can someone like him be apart of Khaos Brigade?"

He turned back around with an amused expression. "It is all true. I don't know what he tends to do as he is not of my concern at the moment, but I would leave him be and see what he plans to do. If I am not mistaken, he is a descendant of the original Lucifer and is in possession of the Vanishing Dragon. He is truly unrivaled and talented in so many ways, but that alone won't save him if he continues on a path that will destroy him in the future."

"So we had a spy in our ranks this whole time and we weren't able to identify this at all... I feel so ashamed. He could of have gotten information on Broly this whole time while cozening us the whole time." Penemue began to fret over this situation.

The sound of footsteps made everyone turn to look who was coming their way. The figure came into light and everyone's expression softened up as the maids all had small visible tints of red on their cheeks as Broly entered the living room. He walked over to one of the empty chairs and took a seat next to Penemue. Without even having time get comfortable in his seat, he was pulled into an embrace from Penemue as she began to caress his hair carefully. "Why aren't you asleep? You know you have school in the morning."

Broly let his head sink into her breasts. "I'm sorry... I couldn't sleep."

She let out a defeated sigh as this reminded her when he was a small boy.

The room began to fill up with laughter as Shiva couldn't contain it. "Hahahaha, this is just too much... I find it so funny how a person of your nature grew up to be so kind and gentle that wouldn't even dare to hurt a fly. Broly... This world is filled with enemies who would use you in ways that will destroy your spirit in ways that you could not even imagine... Don't ever lose sight of that love and kindness that you have made with those around you because that is your greatest weapon that Gods like myself are too blind to see." Shiva's eyes narrowed to the point where only his pupils were visible.

Penemue stood up while grabbing his hand. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your room."

The both of them left the living room as they headed back to Broly's room. "Penemue, can you sleep with me?" He asked as he looked into her eyes.

Her eyes became very seductive as she leaned closer to him. "What are you suggesting?" She teased.

"The last time we were together was soothing and very warm as I was able to recover and rest up without any problems, so I wanted to ask you if you could sleep with me again and to also pick up where we left off before Azazel interrupted us." He said a little nervously.

Penemue was pretty amazed to hear him taking the initiative. "You stupid boy... I thought you were never going to wake up after what happened with Riser... I stayed by your side until you woke up and you made me worry so much that I broke out into tears. But after all this time, you have asked me something that I wasn't even expecting from you." Penemue said as she began to tear up.

Broly looked away from her and his expression saddened from those bad memories. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you something so indecent and impolite..." He said.

She grabbed his head and made him look back at her. "Why are you apologizing? I'm not mad at you, I am just worried. I'm crying because I'm happy that you finally asked me to be by your side as it took you so long to finally make a move towards me. You don't know how long I waited for you as every ticking second made my heart ache. I would do anything for you, Broly. That is why I'm crying because I'm so happy and, yes, I would love to pick up where we left off." She said as she quickly picked up the pace and made it back to his room.

They entered his room and quickly landed on the bed. She got on top of him as she caressed his scar on his cheek slowly.

"Are you sure you want to continue? You're going to be late for school if we do this even though I really want to do this." She said.

He pulled her much closer to him as he hugged her very tightly. "You, Azazel, and Baraqiel were the three people who gave me everything even though I'm not from this planet. You raised me, fed me, nurtured me, guided me, and loved me like I was one of your own and for all that you have done, I owe you a debt that I can't even imagine how to pay you back. Even though we are of different species, I can never hate you because of everything you have done for me. Even if you throw me aside and leave me, I wouldn't hate you because I want to protect that smile that you, Azazel, and Baraqiel has always given me throughout my whole life." Broly said.

Penemue wanted to never let go of him as she wanted to stay in this position with him for eternity. The warmth, the love, and the words they exchanged with each other are things she wants to never end.

With all the problems that have been going on with the world, she needed something to make her feel joyful and filled with high spirits. The moment she met Broly, her whole life began to change and fill up with joy and love as she was raising a boy that was not of this world that made her see things much more differently.

What he said was very true to her. With them being of different species with different mindsets, she couldn't either bring herself to ever hate him even if he hated her.

She cupped his cheek as a bright red blush was clearly visible on her. She moved closer towards his lips as she wanted to seal the deal with him and progress their relationship to greater heights.

Her hopes of being one together became naught as the door slammed wide opened with Indra walking in to give a very disappointing look towards the two of them. Penemue stopped in her tracks as this was the second time they were interrupted and it was starting to make Penemue annoyed. She just wanted to have at least an hour or two alone with him, but that wish couldn't be fulfilled.

"What are you doing, boy? you have school in the morning and training afterwards. You shouldn't be trying to get into her pants at this time of day, so hurry up and go to sleep before I put you sleep myself." Indra said angrily.

"How did you even know what we were doing? Were you spying on us?" Penemue asked.

"I do not have the time to see two people mingle. Shiva told me when I asked him, so I came up here to stop this little act because I didn't agree to train him just to have him be all tuckered out during the morning and in the afternoon because of your activities, Penemue. Trust me, I hate the idea of training an outsider like him with a passion, but when Shiva asked me to this, I couldn't refuse him." He said.

"You're such a party crasher. You don't have to say what you're thinking every time, you know?" She said.

"I can care less what you want or don't want. I'm not gonna waste my time on someone who won't put in the effort to train while they go around and waste their time on sluts all the time, so you better be sure to keep him check before I do." Indra said to Penemue as he looked down at her.

Broly pushed her aside as he stood up from his bed and got up close to Indra as he looked down at him. The both of their eyes began to fight a war between each other as they both held hate for each other like nobodies business. Broly hated anyone who bad mouthed people he cared about even if they are his trainers. He wanted to drive his fist into Indra's face with all the power and end it here and now, but Shiva put his trust into him and he couldn't go and break that trust so easily.

Penemue was also someone he couldn't dare to harm either if he were to do something like that and attack someone just because of some name calling. Broly's lesson was starting to kick in when Shiva explained to him that he shouldn't get angry because of some name calling such as this as it would lead to his own demise.

"You may be tough, kid. Don't get me wrong, but you have a long ways to go before you can fully grasp that power of yours, and we all know how that is gonna end once you lose yourself in your own self doubt and worry. You can hate me all you want because I hate you more than anything right now as that face of yours pisses me off more than you can imagine at the moment. So I'm gonna tell you this, if you want to hit me, then get it over with already, boy."

Broly's fist was fully clenched up. He was about to raise it to do just that before Penemue ran up to his side and entangled her arm around his. "Don't let your hate control you, Broly. He is only riling you up, so don't take anything he says seriously."

Indra let out a scoff before turning around and leaving the room.

The maids rushed in to see what the whole commotion was about until they saw everything seemed to be fine except for the door. "What happened?" Raynare asked.

"Just another nuisance that is trying to start something. You three stay here with him and tend to any of his needs as I have something I must do." Penemue ordered the three Fallen Angel's.

She gave Broly a smile before leaving the room as the whole room fell silent. The three Fallen's were too shy to say something to him due to very awkward silence that bestowed the room the moment Penemue left.

Broly went over to his bed and laid down. "Sorry if you were all worried about me, nothing bad happened, I promise."

Raynare twiddled her thumbs as she tried to think of anything to say to him. "You don't have to be sorry about that. We were just doing our jobs, so if you have any requests to make, then we can try to accommodate to any of your needs." Raynare said.

"It's already late. The three of you should go get some rest. Don't worry about it, I will clean this up."

A look of disappointment covered Raynare's face. She didn't go out of her way to just wear this maid outfit for Azazel or any other high-ranking official in the Grigori. After the whole incident at the park and the church, she came to terms with herself that she wasn't strong or anything special like Penemue or Azazel. She wanted to change and start anew.

With the massive change in lifestyle, she couldn't leave. Broly gave her a chance to redeem herself and it was something she couldn't even fathom of imagining to receive a second chance for her defect of the Grigori.

Seeing how he always has a smile wherever he goes and a charming personality no matter the situation, he has lit up her messed up corrupted life as if she was reborn all over again. But now, seeing that he is pushing them away and is avoiding any communication because of some thing that went down in this room with Indra made her upset.

"You can't just do that... We are here for you and only you, so you can't just push us away. Talk with me or us and let us help you because I think that is fare enough for what you have done for me." Raynare commented.

Broly let out a sigh as he turned to face them. "I'm not pushing you away or avoiding you if that is what you think is happening. I hate myself because everything Shiva and Indra has said to me is true... I'm lacking self-discipline and self-control when it comes to my power as I know it will harm someone close to me in the future if my stupidness isn't fixed. Everyone has so much hope in me and trusts me with their life, but I can't begin to think how my stupid hatred and anger will cause harm to those I care deeply about..." Broly squinted his eyes as he said this to them.

"Don't say that... No one isn't perfect as you saw for yourself when you met me. Besides, if it makes you feel any better, I too also lacked any self-discipline as I just wanted to go out and do my own thing and look where that got me. All I'm saying is don't let your doubt consume you to the point where you think you have to change for the sake of everyone. You're special in your own way that a majority of people in your life can see clearly, so don't let it get to you." Raynare said as she tried her best to support him.

Broly didn't say anything else to her as he remained on his bed and let those words sink deep into his head before finally shutting off the lights and getting some sleep.

**Scene Break**

Kuoh has returned back to its usual self with girls drooling over Kiba, Akeno and Rias being adored from both sexes, and the perverts doing their same routine. The male body has all been relieved of worry that the transfer student left their school as they now stand a better chance at hooking up with girls this time.

Life felt the same like nothing ever happened, but things weren't good for Akeno nor for Rias as everything seemed to change the moment Broly left the school and the town.

After they had their talk with Azazel himself, things began to look more troubling than they so thought. Hearing that Kokabiel has gone rouge and has a mysterious group backing him up doesn't help their situation in the slightest. Rias wanted to go and tell her brother about all this, but if she were to do that and have her brother help out with the situation, it would cause problems down in the Underworld if rumors of a Fallen Angel going rogue was to be heard.

She had to figure things out on her own for now, but she wanted to start take things one step at a time. Rias was sorting out some papers before looking over at Akeno. The image she saw was a terrible sight that made Rias stop what she was doing. "Akeno... You have been like this all day, let me help you."

"Do you know how much I wanted him into my life even if I didn't know him too much? I found someone who is generous, kind, loving, heartwarming, innocent, and funny that never ever asked me about anything too personal or looked at me like some meat that he needed to have. His eyes gave me comfort from how innocent and caring they looked as I could always look at them without any worries in the whole world. Poof, just like that, all my worries were gone. I wanted something to keep me safe from the ugly of this world, but now... It's like my wish wants to ruin me instead and keep me drowned in sorrow and hate." Akeno said as she looked at her reflection in the window.

"You understand that you can't be with him. He works for the Fallen Angel's and they are our enemy because no matter how much you have feelings for that boy, he is our enemy. He was probably sent to our school to spy on us, so they moved him because of us."

"Rias, you know as well I do that he wasn't here to do anything of the sort. He treated us fairly and helped you with your marital problem against Riser. How you think of him will be your problem alone. You even heard it from the leader of the Fallen Angel's that he never did anything for them as they wanted to have a normal life."

"Why are you defending him? Let alone siding with a Fallen Angel's and a few words he said. It was probably all an act just to get close to us. I can't trust someone who works for an enemy of ours. I just don't want to see you like this because it hurts me that I can't do anything to help you."

Akeno walked away from the window as she was heading towards the door. "I'm going to go talk with Azazel again to see if he knows exactly where Broly is."

"You can't go..."

"Don't stop me, Rias."

Rias ran over to her and grabbed her arm. "You can't go... I mean it."

"Are you that jealous that you won't let me have someone for myself? Or is it that you don't want me to love someone because you have feelings for him?"

"I don't have feelings for the boy." Rias quickly countered.

"Good, then you won't have a problem if I leave." Akeno removed Rias's hand from her and tried to leave again before Rias grabbed her arm again.

Akeno stopped in her tracks as a small smile quickly formed. "What are you doing, Rias? I thought you said you don't have feelings for the boy? If you want me to get better, then you will let me go."

"You know I can't do that, Akeno. You will be walking into enemy territory if I let you go."

Akeno let out a laugh as she turned around to face her. "Are you being serious? This isn't about me entering enemy territory or whatever it is you think it is. You're jealous that you can't get what you want, so you are making me stay here so you make sure no one can get what they want. When did you start have feelings for him? When he arrived to this school? When he showed his skills? Or was it when he saved you from that awful marriage?"

"This has nothing to do with him, Akeno!" Rias yelled out.

"You are such a liar because I know for a fact that you care about him. Even if it's not by a lot, you still care about him to the point that you can't stand the sight of me being together with him. Are you afraid that you will lose me to him, or that he will corrupt me to the point of hating you?"

Rias was beginning to have enough of all this. "What's gotten into you lately? It's like you became another person entirely after he left. I can't even recognize you anymore from how much you like that boy."

"You wouldn't understand even if I tried to explain it to you from start to finish."

"Then why don't you start explaining because I got all the time in the world."

Akeno glared at Rias as she grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer to her. "You know what, Rias... I'll explain to you from start to finish with every little detail there is after you win."

"What are you talking about? Win what?"

"I declare war on you, a war where we see how much you truly love that boy because I'll tell you this right now... I want you to perk your ears up and listen closely to what I'm about to say to you. No matter how much you try to stop me or block me, I will be sure to express my love to him. You can just stand on the sidelines if you want, that would make it easier for me, but I will tell him what has been lingering on my chest, so feel free to stop me if you like." Akeno pushed her away from her as she grabbed the door knob.

"Akeno! Wait! Don't do this. I told you many times that I don't like him!"

Akeno stopped as her smile expanded. "I guess I win then." She opened the door and left before slamming it behind her.

Rias quickly chased after her as she opened the door, but Sona was right in front of her. "Rias? What's going on?" Sona asked.

"Sona, did you see where Akeno went?"

Sona shook her head. "She ran past me, I thought she was running to do an errand for you or something."

"I don't have time, I'll talk with you later."

"Wait, Rias, I have those papers you asked for. What do you want me to do with them?"

"Just set them down on my desk, I will review them later." Rias left the club room and ran like the wind to go find Akeno before she does something she will regret in the future. Rias never ran like this before in her life as it felt like a life or death situation, but she didn't understand why she was trying to stop Akeno from having a normal and romantic life.

It struck her odd on how much she was trying to keep her away from him due to the fact that maybe Akeno was right about it all and did have feelings for that boy this whole time, and she wouldn't admit it for the life of her. Her heart tightened and burned as if acid was hitting her heart when she saw how close and lovey-dovey she was with him.

This whole situation turned to dust quickly just from him as it was ruining both Akeno's and Rias's life by having him be in between them. It was a tug of war between the two of them to see who he would be with as Akeno was miles ahead of her as she hasn't treated him with distaste or acted like he was some type of lowly worm who had no worth at all.

That is why she can't stand seeing Akeno together with him for the life of her. Rias thought someway or somehow in the back of her head that Akeno was going to leave her and never come back if she leaves with him.

She needed to step up her game and not let that happen as she was planning to do something where Akeno would have to forfeit or love for him if she could try to win him over instead of her.

Knowing that this would hurt her relationship with Akeno, she had to do this before losing someone very dear to her. Upon running through the hallways like some madman on the verge of death, she came around the corner and collided with another person. The both of them fell to the floor as the pain came rushing in for a couple of seconds before residing away.

"Ow, my head..." Issei said as he stood back up.

Rias didn't want to stay or say anything after the accidental run in, so she tried to dash on out of there.

Her chance of leaving was interrupted when Issei took a hold of her arm that caused her to quickly turn around to face him. "Issei, what are you doing?! I don't have time for this at the moment, so let me go!" She said fiercely.

"I need to talk with you and it's important, so could you please at least give me the time to talk before you run off somewhere?" He asked.

"Issei, I'm seriously in a hurry and if you don't let me go, I'm gonna lose something that I don't want to lose ever in my life." Rias flung his hand off of her before running off.

Issei didn't want to tell her later or some other day, he began to run after her until he was side by side with her. "This is very important, so I have to tell you this like right now."

"You're really trying make my day worse, aren't you?" She asked.

"If you would just listen to me, then I wouldn't have to be doing this."

The both of them ran through crosswalks without looking out towards the road for any cars as they just kept running towards the Fallen Angel's house without taking any breaks. "Let me ask you something, Issei... What are you looking for in life? What is it that you truly want to achieve throughout your existence?"

"I want women to see me as a King and so that I can have the biggest harem of all time. That is what I truly want, but I can't do that with the current strength I am. That is why I want to get stronger, better, faster. Broly is the embodiment of my dream because he has everything that I don't. Power, women, intelligence, and perseverance. What am I compare to someone like him? Everyone is talking about how they are glad that he has left our school, but I'm furious that he left because I'll never know how to reach him without truly understanding him..."

Rias was honestly caught off guard by his words. She would of thought he would just want to make women submit to him or something along those lines, but to actually hear that he wants the key components of someone that everyone fancied was making the frying pan even hotter as it shows just how much of a lingering presence Broly has left at the school ever since his transfer.

"Why do you want to be like him? You can also get those perks and be a different type of person than following someone else's footsteps." Rias said.

"You wouldn't understand as this is a guy thing that only men understand. You couldn't imagine just how much we value our strength because it shows the world what we truly are capable of. He has everything in life like he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, but people like me struggle to get where he is at. That is why I want to get better and stronger where I can truly stand toe to toe with him."

After running across Kuoh, they finally reached the place where Rias needed to go. She opened the gates to step onto the property as she and Issei walked in to see Azazel outside watering plants with multiple guards around him.

"Azazel! Where is she?!" Rias yelled as she marched over towards him.

He glanced over to see Rias along with the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked.

"You know exactly who I am talking about. Akeno came here to ask you something, so tell me where she is before I have to do something we all wouldn't like."

Azazel let out a very big defeated sigh as he put down the water can on the table. "She's inside the house. I didn't do anything to her if you are going to ask and I knew exactly why she was here in the first place."

"You didn't tell her where he is?"

"I was able to see just how much she cared for the boy as it reminded me when that boy was the only thing I cared about back in the day. I didn't tell her where he is because he is going through something rough in his life that he needs to go through before he can come back here. Think of it like puberty, but this is something beyond my control as I have did everything I could for him." Azazel headed inside with the two students in tow.

"If you were able to see how much she cares for him, then why didn't you tell him? Even if he is going through something tough in his life, you can still at least have her be with him to help." Rias said as she couldn't believe she would say this even though she didn't want to lose her.

"There is no possible chance I could let her go. Broly isn't just training to control his powers, he is also learning more about himself and those around him. You couldn't even begin to fathom your own comprehension on how much that boy has struggled when he lived with us. Seeing how much he struggled to just control something that has always torn him in half has put a toll on my heart because that boy is like a son to me or even is my son in a way." Azazel entered his office where Akeno was sitting silently with a distant look in her eyes.

"Azazel, who really is Broly? You high-ranking officials are always around him. Is he some important figure in the Fallen Angel ranks?" Rias asked.

Azazel paused as he looked at her before laughing at her. "Hahahaha, no, no, no... He isn't a Fallen Angel nor is he some General. When he was only five years old, we found him on the streets and brought him into our fold and ever since then, we have raised him throughout his whole life. I know that you and Akeno have seen it with your own two eyes... What truly was hiding behind his normal and gentle self." Azazel said with a very serious tone.

Rias remembered after the fight with Riser, she saw how different he was from his normal self. It was like looking at beast that was locked in a cage and it was finally free from its captor.

"Yea... I remember what I saw that day."

"That is what he wants to control because what do you think will happen when he loses himself and starts going around killing innocent people? Or even if the other factions get a hold of him. That is why we are keeping him locked away from our world and trying to make him live a normal life like every other human. We aren't using him to fight against our enemies because we never once thought of him like that, so be sure the next time you go around outing Broly's name, you better keep zip it and keep this between us before I have to do something that you wouldn't like, Rias..." Azazel said.

**Scene Break**

The next day, Broly left for the school that Shiva got him into as the school was foreign to him. Luckily, the school wasn't too far away from his current residence, so he made it to the campus with no sweat or rush. Upon entering the school grounds, eyes began shooting his way just like how it was back at Kuoh.

Everyone kept a good four to six feet from him due to the fact that this was a stranger entering their school and the way he looked gave off weird vibes to everyone. Broly didn't heed any attention to their gossip or their suspicious eyes. He felt a little uncomfortable, but he made it into the building. Before he left for school, Shiva explained to him that everything was squared away for him and he just needed to head to class.

He did just that as he followed the paper in his hand to head over to his classroom.

Without too much trouble locating his class, he managed to find it and entered the classroom where he was welcomed by the class instructor. "Oh, come in, come in, come in. Don't be shy, ladies and gentlemen, we have a new student attending our class. Make him feel welcomed as he just transferred here from Japan."

Everyone quickly gave off a surprised look to hear that a Japanese exchange student is going to attend this class and to make things even better, he was a tall person that made many guys eye him down for a potential possible recruitment.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class and we can begin."

Broly raised his hand up to wave at them. "Hello, my name is, Broly. I don't have anything unique about me, but I do hope we can get along well..." He said as he lowered his hand.

The instructor pointed at a empty chair in the back and he walked over to his assigned desk. The class begun and it went by just like that without any problems as the school day was coming to an end and everyone was heading back to their homes or their clubs. Broly was swarmed without getting the chance to pack up his things.

"How did you get that scar?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Wanna join our club?"

"Join our wrestling club."

"Have you ever boxed?"

"How many bloody fights have you gotten into?"

"How in the world did you get so tall?"

Many questions upon many questions kept flooding him as he couldn't get the chance to speak. "Why don't you leave the kid alone since he just arrived here and having everyone swarm him at once with thousands of questions will only make him more nervous." A student said as he had his feet on top of the desk while reading a small bible in his hand.

"Why are you trying to stop us? Are you also trying to take him for yourself or something to join your little cult? He get's to decided on who gets to be friends with him and what clubs he wants to join, not you, Dulio." A student said.

Dulio only laughed at how funny humans can be over a singular transfer person. "I'm just saying that give him some breathing room, he doesn't know what to answer first from how much questions you swarmed him with."

The students all left him and gave him some time to think before giving them their answer. Broly looked over at the guy who saved him from all of them and thanked him. "Thanks for that, this happened to me back at my previous school as well. I should repay you for helping me out because ones kindness must always be repaid back in full." Broly said as he began to dig inside of his bag.

Dulio raised his hand up. "Don't worry about it, it wasn't anything big. Whatever you're pulling out of your bag, just keep it. I already have enough things on my plate as it is."

"I can't do that, this is a debt I have to pay because you took your time to save me and that it is a debt I have to pay back." Broly pulled out a handful of money and walked over to Dulio to hand it over to him.

Dulio looked over at him and saw the pile of cash in his hands. Dulio was getting some very weird vibes from him. It was making Dulio's magic power shift throughout his whole body when he got close. It even brought a few sweat drops on his face from how cautious he was of the new student. "I haven't met someone so kind as you in a very long time. Your parents must have raised you right."

Broly just gave him a quick smile before changing the topic. "My name is, Broly. It was nice meeting you..." Broly raised his hand out to shake his.

"Dulio, my name is, Dulio." He grabbed Broly's hand and shook it as this fated encounter was the beginning of a road that was going to change the future entirely for the two of them.

Broly went back to his desk and packed up his things as he was going to leave. He gave Dulio one last wave before disappearing from his sights. The sun was still out, but it was starting to get dark as the bright sun wasn't exactly shining too brightly.

As he was heading back to his current residence, a voice spoke out as it caused him to stop to look around. "My, oh my... What do we have here?" A seductive and feminine voice called out.

He looked up and spotted someone sitting on a wall with their legs crossed as her eyes were giving off this look to the point where it could pierce through a metal wall the way she was looking at him. She jumped down from the wall and began walking around him slowly as she wanted to inspect him a bit.

Broly didn't do anything as he saw her as a harmless person and she hasn't done anything to him. "Are you lost?" He asked her.

"Lost? Don't be silly. I know exactly who you are, Broly... The one who beat Riser to the point where he can't leave his own room. He is paralyzed with fear from what you did, but that wasn't what brought me your attention... It was that raw suffocating power I felt. My bones, blood, and heart vibrated from the excruciating power you let out. You may be more powerful than those Heavenly Dragons that many people want to get their hands on." She said as she stopped in front of him.

"I-I didn't want to do that. What he said made me lose myself in rage where I couldn't stop myself." He said.

The woman came up close to him and motioned with her hands to lean down a bit. He did what she asked for as he was expecting for her to whisper something into his ear, but that thought flew straight out the window as he was caught off guard when she licked his scar very slowly and seductively. She pulled away from him and her seductive smile was getting even more wicked. "Nya, you are definitely something else, but you are still a virgin, I see."

He cupped his cheek while looking at her with a suspicious look. "Why did you do that?" He asked, ignoring her comment.

She ignored his question and quickly asked one of her own. "Hey, hey... Can you keep this a secret just between us? No one knows I'm here, so do you want to make babies with me?"

Broly was surprised by her question. "Who are you? You shouldn't go around asking strangers to have babies with you because you never know if that said stranger could kill you or entrap you."

She crossed her arms. "What a bummer..." She said.

"Are you that lonely?"

"Huh?" She responded.

"You're asking me to have babies with you, so I was asking you if you were that lonely?"

She gave him a weird look. "Well, the person I asked first to have children with refused me, so I was bored and wanted to do something. I was just minding my own thing until I spotted you. That aura you were giving off was the same one I felt back then when you fought against Riser. You see, I want my children to have strong genes to the point where my race would become the strongest in existence. That's why I asked you to have babies with me because you have a strong power, so don't go thinking that I'm asking every wandering little weak puny soul to sleep with me."

"I never thought that, I just told you that you shouldn't just go asking strangers to sleep with you. You should have more respect for yourself, but I'm not going to tell you how to live your life. Everyone struggles and are trying to make the best of it every single day."

"Nya, you're weird, you know that?"

"Why do you say that?"

"What I mean is that normal people would jump at the chance to sleep with me, but you... You're different. I can't exactly put my finger to it, but there is something about you that makes you completely different from every other person I have met." As soon as she said this, something instantly clicked inside of her head. "Hold on a second... Do you not know who I am?" She quickly asked.

Broly let out a small laugh. "We just met, am I suppose to know who you are?"

"You must be joking? Please tell me you're joking?"

"Why would I joke about this?"

She was beginning to second guess herself now as things were getting confusing and very suspicious from the way he was acting. "Have you never heard of the SS-Class stray? The one everyone who is looking for to gain the bounty, or kill because she is too dangerous after killing her own Master?" She asked as she was wanting to know what his reaction would be.

"I haven't heard anything of the sort. Besides, if this top level stray did something bad, I would assume that there would be a good reason for it. Not everyone starts off bad, so if this stray is pretty notorious, then there must be a reason as to why. I'm not going to make judgements on those who I haven't met." Broly said as he spoke the honest truth.

Her eyes quickly spiked up from his words before narrowing her eyes to its usual position. "...You really are weird... I don't know if you're telling the truth or not, but I'm not gonna dwell on it too much, so I'm gonna leave you be." She vanished from his sights.

He scratched the back of his head before heading back to his residence.

Without stepping five feet inside of the house, he was pulled into a hug from Penemue from how much she missed him. "Do you know how bored I was just waiting for you to return back home? I had to listen to Shiva's and Indra's meetings for the whole day that made me doze off." She said.

Broly smiled at her. "I'm here now. School was just taking longer than I expected as it was completely new to me."

"Don't worry about it, Shiva told me to tell you to head over to the basement."

Broly set his bag down by the couch and got dressed into his combat gear before heading straight towards the basement to meet Shiva and Indra both standing at the far end of the room. "Look who finally decided to join us. Are you going to take this seriously, or do I need to actually teach you a lesson before we truly begin?" Indra asked him as his fist was engulfed in sparks of lightning while certain parts of his face was covered in veins from remembering what happened the last time they fought.

"Alright, Broly..." Shiva snapped his fingers and the placed turned into an arena once more. "We're gonna begin your training once again, but I want you to remember my words the last time you fought with Indra here."

"Forget that, Shiva. The boy here is too worried about getting some action with the Fallen bitch than focusing on his training. Come, boy! Show me just how little you progressed with your training!" Indra appeared behind Broly as sparks of lighting surrounded his whole body before smashing the back of his fist against Broly's cheek that caused him to topple over from how much force he put into the attack.

Broly got back up fast as he was about to charge right at him, but stopped and cooled his head down a bit as those were just words from someone who wants to provoke him into losing himself.

Broly hasn't gotten any actual real life combat experience as his life was mostly sheltered, but as of now, this whole training segment was like a canvas for him that was perfectly painted as his head was calm and very much collected.

He flew straight at Indra with not a care in the world as he drove his fist against him. Indra returned the favor by driving his fist back towards him as their fists collided with one another as shock waves were sent from their fists.

Indra had to pack some extra kick by using lighting to deal more damage to him, but Broly used a good portion of his strength to counter this as he had an angry expression, but was not losing himself.

With Broly's other hand, he charged up a ki blast and shot it directly onto Indra's chest to knock him away from him. Broly instantly appeared in front of him and quickly landed his fist right in Indra's stomach where a good portion of his saliva was shot out of his mouth. Broly grabbed his leg and threw him like a javelin across the arena as his body came into contact with the wall.

Indra didn't want to be on the receiving end anymore as he smashed his fist against the ground that caused a cumulonimbus cloud to form above them as heavy rain began to pour down onto them. Indra took off his shades as he was beginning to get serious now. "You are gonna regret that, boy!" Indra growled under his teeth.

Within milliseconds as if time itself stopped for a mere second. Indra appeared above Broly as his whole leg was covered in flashing bright blue lightning as he was packing a small nuclear blast into this attack of his. He slammed his foot right down on Broly that caused him to drop on his knees from how much force he was put into this attack.

"Are you trying to fight against a God, boy? Shiva looks at you like he is scared of you or something, but I only see a coward who is always trying to run to that Fallen's side as if she is your mommy. Let me show you just how high the big leagues are, boy!" Indra interlocked his fingers together and delivered some extra potent power, making Broly drop to only a single knee.

Indra's whole body was covered in lighting. He began zapping around from place to place in seconds before driving his foot in the back of his head.

Broly fell to the floor as pain was surging through his whole head.

Indra flew up into the air as more rain began to fall as the thunder was booming much louder the more he ascended. Indra raised his right arm in the sky as a gigantic lightning bolt formed in his hand. "Heaven and Earth will strike you down where you stand, boy!" Indra threw the attack straight down as massive explosion appeared.

Shiva had to raise a hand up to block the explosion and the shock wave that came with it.

Wind was blowing to the point where walking would be impossible as cold droplets of water hit the ground with lighting striking the ground along with thunder booming.

The smoke cleared up to see Broly on the ground with some damage on his armor with some burn marks on his face and arms.

Broly got off the ground very slowly. images of Penemue, Azazel, and Baraqiel flashed into his eyes as they became yellow. The need to protect them was this absolute desire he needed to do. Green aura began to surround his whole body as Shiva was becoming more intrigued by these series of events. It was beginning to feel exactly like that moment when he fought against Riser.

Broly was keeping himself calm as best as possible. His hair was rising up slowly before it was spiked up and remained in that position as his muscles grew in mass along side his body. His height was rising as he became much taller while his aura spiked tremendously. His chest grew wider and larger as he fully transformed into his wrath form that was tapping into his Great Ape power.

Shiva was never surprised or shocked by anything, but seeing and feeling the power he felt before made him sweat profoundly like an endless fountain.

The shock collar caught guard of Broly's tremendous power up and went off as it began to shock him, but Broly took Shiva's words deep into his heart and mind that kept himself sane as he wasn't losing himself into rage.

He looked up at Indra and gave off a growling look towards him as Indra dove back down and drove his fist right into Broly's face that had zero to no effect. Broly simply stood there not fazed nor damaged by his attack whatsoever as this caused Indra to be caught off guard by what he just witnessed.

Indra zapped around delivering attacks left and right, but it was all the same with no effect as his attacks were like flies landing onto him. "How is this possible? What the Hell are you?"

Broly grabbed Indra's leg once more and began slamming him against the ground all over the place multiple times. He decided to let go of him and grabbed his face instead before flying up into the sky and diving back down, driving his whole body into the ground. He raised his enormous foot of the ground and stomped down onto him that made Indra's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A powerful surge of aura was unleashed that covered the whole arena in a green look as this power caused Shiva to drop to his hands and knees.

"Incredible... He's controlling that side of him with all his might." Shiva said.

Broly opened his mouth as a green ball charged up until he was about send this whole place into oblivion. "Broly, wait! You won! You won!"

He looked over at Shiva as he slowly powered down his attack while the collar around his neck began to increase its shocking capabilities. "Shiva, I... Did what... You... Said." Broly managed to say before falling to the floor as his vision blacked out.

Shiva quickly appeared in front of him as he looked up at the behemoth as he changed drastically. "Excellent, Broly. You have completed my first test. You managed to tame that side of you that you hated so much and turned it into weapon by not losing yourself into rage. I can humbly say now that you are my finest pupil, but it seems like there are still restrictions to that power of yours." Shiva said as he touched the collar around his Broly's neck.

He gave a careful glance down at him and saw that the collar around his neck had a crack in it. He was beginning to think that after that massive outburst of energy must have caused the collar to use more power than it usually does. It must have overloaded itself and led it to damaging the collar.

Penemue, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt all ran downstairs to see what that outburst of energy was until they all saw Broly on the ground unconscious.

Penemue realized that he was in his rage appearance as his whole body was different and was the same when she saw him after the Riser incident. "BROLY! What did you do, Shiva?! Did you make him do this?!"

"I didn't do a single thing to the boy. He transformed all by himself and kept control of it."

Penemue was awestruck to hear those words. "He was able to control this side of him?"

"Indeed, his eyes showed me it all. He was in control the whole time as he didn't lose himself to rage. He isn't dead, he only passed out from the shock that collar around him gave him. I thought I seen it all, but that appearance and those eyes of his were the eyes of an apex predator. That tremendous power is beyond my comprehension, Penemue. I'm afraid to say this, but this boy has already taken my title away from me just by this little outburst of power. If he is able to fully understand his power and truly tame it without any restrictions or roadblocks... I'm afraid that not even Great Red, Ophis, or Trihexa would be able to harm him."

Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt didn't know what to say to that. Hearing that he could surpass those three is beyond was beyond anyone's comprehension.

Shiva snapped his fingers and the arena returned back to looking like the basement. Shiva luckily warded off the whole place from any outsiders from feeling that raw power. "I'm only confused as to why he hasn't reverted back into his normal base form. He is retaining his transformed state even while unconscious. I'm gonna go treat Indra's wounds while you do what ever you need to do with him. When he wakes up, he won't be that blind monster you saw before, but the boy you love and remember... Only different." Shiva said before leaving with Indra.

Penemue walked over to him to see how different he looked. It was as if he matured greatly and was no longer that innocent boy she always saw. "What am I gonna do with you? Always causing trouble when I'm not around. What would you do without me?" She kissed the top of his forehead.

"Lady Penemue... What would you like us to do?" Raynare asked as she was nervous.

She smiled as she knew what she had to do. "...Undress yourselves."


End file.
